Embrace The Unexpected
by cumberbatch's
Summary: Saat topi seleksi meneriakan nama Arlene Peerce-Zhang, Joonmyeon mengkaku. Zhang? Putri Yixing Zhang...?—membuat Junmyeon Kim, si guru Herbologi Hogwarts terbang bersama belenggu masa lalu—cinta, pengorbanan dan perang. Harusnya dia tahu, sejak awal, darah murni dan muggle—tidak, darah lumpur— tak kan pernah bisa menjadi satu. ;SULAY; Harry Potter!AU; GS/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** karakter yang digunakan bukanlah kepunyaan saya. Dan Harry Potter kepunyaan J.K Rowling.  
 **warning** : GS atau BxB (saya tidak pernah menyebut gender Yixing secara eksplisit kok disini). Mpreg for BxB. Gaje. OOC. cursing.

* * *

.

.

 **Embrace The Unexpected**

.

Joonmyeon Kim dan Yixing Zhang

.

GS atau Yaoi

 _It's up to you_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **Hogwarts, 2017—**

.

"Alrene Darren Peerce-Zhang!"

.

Kim Joonmyeon terhenyak di kursinya, tubuhnya seketika mengkaku.

.

 _Peerce-Zhang...?_

 _._

 _Zhang, apakah dia...?_

 _._

Sepasang mata hitam bak jelaga miliknya berpendar, mengawasi bagai gagak yang mencari mangsa—tertuju penuh pada gadis cilik yang berada di ujung barisan murid murid baru Hogwarts. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, pipinya mengukir lesung pipi kecil, kala ia menaiki podium untuk mendekati Professor McGonagall yang baru saja memanggil namanya keras-keras.

Joonmyeon berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan meraih gelas piala yang tersaji di meja, kemudian menegak isinya banyak-banyak. Meskipun begitu, kedua matanya tak bisa berbohong. Manik kembarnya sama sekali tak sudi melepas pandang dari gadis cilik berusia 11 tahun itu.

Gadis itu cantik, dengan surai brunette-nya yang bergelombang sepanjang punggung. Tidak terlalu tinggi, dan parasnya khas orang-orang asia—kulit seputih susu tanpa cela, dan nyaris menyerupai boneka. Sekilas pandang, Joonmyeon bisa melihat refleksi _sosok itu_ di wajah sang gadis kecil—terutama matanya yang sepertinya berwarna cokelat—hazelnut, ekspresif dan cantik _, seperti dia_. Juga hidung dan bibirnya—oh **_Merlin_** , itu jelas berasal dari _dirinya._

Tidak salah lagi.

Gadis itu, dia benar-benar mewarisi 90 persen gen ibunya ketimbang Ayahnya.

Joonmyeon tentunya tak akan alpha pada paras _orang itu_ —ia hafal setiap inci, setiap detail hingga lekuk demi lekuknya.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau nyatanya _dia_ selalu menari-nari di pikirannya, tak sekalipun letih berkunjung ke buah tidurnya, bahkan hingga detik ini. _Dia—_

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala, menolak untuk terbawa. Ia berusaha untuk tetap berpijak di realita—kembali mengamati Professor McGonagall yang tengah menginstruksikan gadis itu untuk duduk di sebuah kursi, kemudian meletakan **topi seleksi** yang telah usang dimakan waktu di atas kepalanya. Ini merupakan tradisi dari tahun ke tahun untuk murid-murid baru Hogwarts, mereka akan disambut di Aula Besar, lalu nama mereka akan dipanggil satu per satu sesuai abjad, sementara topi seleksi yang bisa bicara itu menentukan kemanakah 'takdir' murid-murid itu berlabuh hingga 7 tahun ke depan.

Topi seleksi bicara—yang ia tahu betul hanya bisa didengar oleh si pemakainya. Topi tua dan jelek itu sudah dimantrai oleh **Legilimency** agar ia bisa menentukan manakah dari keempat asrama yang tepat untuk ditinggali bocah bernama Arlene itu, sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. Si pemberani Gryffindor, Si Licik Slytherin, Si Jenius Ravenclaw, atau Si Loyal Hufflepuff.

 _Arlene._

 _Arlene Peerce-Zhang._

Sudut bibir Joonmyeon sedikit terangkat.

 _Jadi... dia benar-benar menggunakan nama itu untuk putrinya, eh?_

Persis seperti apa yang pernah dikatakannya dulu.

.

" _Jika anakku perempuan, maka aku akan memberinya nama Arlene_ ,"

.

Begitu dia berkata.

.

Dia—dia Yixing.

Yixing Zhang.

.

Yixing Zhang yang tak bisa ia lupakan.

.

Bahkan walau takdir tak mengikat mereka dengan benang merah, walau Merlin telah bertitah untuk memisahkan kedua raga dan membiarkan Yixing Zhang- _nya_ bersatu bersama orang lain, berbahagia, mengucap janji sehidup semati dan akhirnya memiliki seorang keturunan. _Muggle-born._

Seorang anak, seorang gadis jelita yang kini terduduk di podium, mendengarkan topi seleksi berceramah, hingga akhirnya topi jelek itu menyeru lantang, "Hufflepuff!" kepada seisi Aula besar.

Sorak-sorai meriah langsung terdengar dari meja paling ujung, mengiringi langkah Arlene turun dari kursi seleksi menuju meja Hufflepuff. _Hufflepuff_ —dengan emblem luwak mereka, panji-panji kebanggaan berdominasi warna hitam dan kuning. Mereka yang menghargai kerja keras, dedikasi, kesabaran, loyalitas dan baik hati.

Bahkan asramanya pun juga Hufflepuff ya?

 _Sama. Persis_.

Yixing, anakmu benar-benar seperti kloningan dirimu.

 _Kau itu..._

 _...benar-benar ingin menyiksaku, eh?_

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku, alih-alih melupakanmu—kalau eksistensimu akan selalu diingatkan oleh kehadirannya?

Kehadiran anakmu disini—Arlene Darren Peerce-Zhang—yang membawa darahmu, yang membawa mata, hidung, dan bibirmu, bahkan hingga detail terkecil seperti lesung pipimu—yang kesemuanya nyaris sama sepertimu.

Yixing Zhang.

.

Kau sungguhan ingin membuatku gila.

.

 _Kau memang kejam, Zhang._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau kejam karena sampai sekarang, kau tak pernah bisa membuatku berhenti untuk mencintaimu._

 _._

 **OooO**

"Hari ini aku akan menunjukan pada kalian sebuah tanaman yang menarik,"

Joonmyeon mengatakan itu di depan anak-anak tahun pertama, esok harinya di ruang kaca kelas **Herbologi**. Joonmyeon mengayun kecil tongkat sihirnya, secara perlahan membuat pot bunga itu terangkat ke udara dan memiringkannya sepersekian derajat agar sekumpulan murid murid itu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Walau beberapa dari mereka ada saja yang kelewat antusias, saling dorong hingga jatuh terpelungkup ke tanah hanya untuk melihat tanaman sihir itu.

Antusiasme besar mereka membuat sang professor yang telah menginjak kepala tiga itu mengulum senyum. Tipikal murid tahun pertama—yang biasanya masih punya semangat menggebu untuk mengikuti pelajaran, bahkan anak-anak Slytherin yang biasanya tak pernah menaruh minat pada apapun selain diri mereka sendiri, tampak agak bersemangat untuk menyimak.

"Ada yang pernah lihat bunga ini atau mungkin pernah membacanya tentangnya?" Joonmyeon bertanya ke seisi kelas.

Tangan seseorang teracung ke udara, dan saat sang profressor herbologi itu menggeserkan pandangan, nafasnya tercekat seketika— _oh dia._

Joonmyeon tergugu, tetapi secepat kilat juga ia kembali ke daratan. Ia harus tahu posisinya sekarang.

"Ya, Miss Peerce-Zhang?" _Oh damn—apakah terlalu jelas?_ Apakah wajar jika ia sudah mengetahui nama seorang murid tanpa bahkan murid itu memperkenalkan diri?

Mungkin wajar, jika kau memang tertarik pada murid itu, sehingga kau sudah mengetahui seluk beluk dan segala informasi tentangnya. Seperti para pengajar lain di tahunnya yang langsung mengetahui siapa Harry Potter tanpa perlu _bocah-yang-bertahan-hidup_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya ke seisi dunia.

"Ibuku pernah menunjukannya padaku _,"—ah, ibumu ya? Bagaimana kabar ibumu sekarang?—"_ Ia pernah bilang bahwa bunga itu bernama **Arlaune** , dan bunga itu tumbuh banyak di **Hutan Terlarang** ,"

"Benar sekali," Joonmyeon mengangguk, sedikit kaku. _Hei, mana profesionalitasmu, Joonmyeon Kim?!_ "Bunga ini bernama Arlaune, dan ia hanya tumbuh di hutan terlarang. Sekarang aku akan bertanya lagi, apakah disini ada yang tahu apa fungsi bunga ini?"

Ada dua tangan yang teracung di udara—lagi-lagi Arlene dan seorang gadis berambut merah keriting dari Gryffindor. Joonmyeon mempersilahkan bocah Gryffindor yang lebih dulu mengacungkan tangan itu untuk menjawab,

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Bunga Arleune dapat menghasilkan serbuk emas yang dapat menjadi pupuk mujarab dan penawar racun tingkat rendah, sir."

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis, walau kali ini jauh lebih luwes dari sebelumnya, "Benar sekali Miss...?"

"Granger-Weasley," ucapnya tangkas.

 _Ah, Granger-Weasley._ Putri Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley yang terkenal ya? Bukan hal mengejutkan jika gadis itu mewarisi kejeniusan ibunya dan menempati asrama Gryffindor. Joonmyeon sungguh-sungguh berharap gadis itu lebih mewarisi gen brilian ibunya, ketimbang gen Weasley yang suka berbuat _konyol._

Joonmyeon melanjutkan narasinya yang sempat tertunda kepada murid muridnya, "Di dalam kuncup bunga ini, hidup seorang wanita kecil, setinggi kelingkingmu, berambut merah panjang menyentuh kaki—dan ia juga telanjang," ia menyeringai miring saat ia melihat beberapa anak cowok seketika menyimak penjelasannya, "Makhluk kecil di dalam kuncup ini suka menari dan bernanyi. Ketika mereka melakukan itu—menari dan bernyanyi, ujung ujung rambut mereka akan mengeluarkan serbuk-serbuk emas. Seperti kata Miss Granger-Weasley tadi, serbuk serbuk itu bisa menjadi pupuk mujarab bagi tanaman yang kau tanam, sekaligus penawar racun,"

"Professor," panggil seorang lelaki dari Ravenclaw, "Bisakah Anda menunjukan makhluk kecil di dalam sana itu pada kami?"—tipikal Ravenclaw. Mereka dengan segala rasa ingin tahunya.

"Sayangnya belum bisa, kuncup Arlaune hanya akan membuka sendiri ketika musim semi saja. Jadi bersabarlah, kau akan mendapat momen yang tepat bagi mereka untuk mekar," ujar Joonmyeon, sembari ia meletakan pot bunga itu ke tempatnya semula dengan tongkat sihirnya. Ia menahan senyum ketika ia menangkap wajah-wajah kecewa beberapa anak yang mengelilinginya karena pernyataannya barusan, "Untuk sekarang, bukalah buku _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ halaman 101 dan pelajarilah, kemudian kita akan mempraktikan bagaimana cara menanam tumbuhan sihir yang baik, termasuk Arlaune, mengerti anak-anak?"

"Mengerti, Professor," Sekumpulan anak-anak di hadapannya itu kocar-kacir membubarkan diri untuk mengambil buku dari tas, kemudian bergegas menempatkan diri di tempatnya masing-masing.

.

Sementara sang professor di depan sana tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak melirik-lirik si cilik Peerce-Zhang, sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

.

 **OooO**

Joonmyeon tengah memasukan buku-buku herbologinya ke dalam tas jinjing begitu kelas herbologi-nya telah ia resmi akhiri, saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dan saat ia mendongakan kepala, ia langsung beradu netra dengan sepasang manik cokelat hazelnut yang ekspresif dan indah—mata yang mampu menjebaknya dalam nostalgia untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Matanya. Tapi bukan **dia** —_

"Miss Peerce-Zhang, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Gadis itu tampak malu-malu, kedua tangannya bersideku dan sesekali meremas jubah sekolah yang dikenakannya. "Ehm, maaf menganggu waktu Anda, Professor. Aku hanya masih penasaran saja dengan bunga Arlaune itu," mulainya, "Aku ingin sekali bisa melihat makhluk kecil di dalamnya,"

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis, mengangkat bahunya kemudian. "Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanya bersabar hingga musim semi datang," ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Apa Professor pernah melihatnya secara langsung?" Gadis itu bertanya spontan, tampak begitu bersemangat.

Joonmyeon mau tak mau tertawa kecil, singkat—tetapi tulus, "Pernah, bahkan aku melihatnya langsung di hutan terlarang,"

"Hutan terlarang? Hutan yang katanya tidak boleh dimasuki murid itu, Professor?" bola mata cokelat itu membesar, jelas kaget, "Kalau memang tidak boleh dimasuki, kenapa Anda bisa sampai kesana?"

Bibir sang professor mengulas seringai tipis—entah darimana ia bisa berlaku sesantai ini disekitar anak itu, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia nyaris dibuat mati rasa di beberapa kesempatan.

" _Well_ Miss Peerce-Zhang, bukankah peraturan ada untuk dilanggar?" ia menambahkan, "Tapi jangan adukan apa yang kukatakan ini pada Professor McGonagall, aku tidak mau diubahnya menjadi kodok karena sudah menanamkan sikap rebel itu padamu,"

Arlene terkikik—dan Joonmyeon dibuat menghangat mendengar alunan merdu itu. "Tentu saja Professor, rahasia Anda aman di tangan saya," ia mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, "Tapi Professor..."

"Ya?" Ia mengulas senyum, secara non verbal mendorong gadis itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jika sudah musim semi nanti..." ia menggeser pandangan ke tanah, untuk beberapa saat, Joonmyeon menduga bocah itu tengah gugup. Tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian ia kembali menatap sang professor dengan berani, meski bibirnya digigiti kecil, "Musim semi nanti, kalau Anda tidak keberatan, eum... apakah... eum, apakah saya bisa melihat bunga Arlaune itu bersama Anda di Hutan Terlarang? Mengingat murid tidak boleh masuk kesana, jadi saya pikir kalau ada Professor maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Saya ingin sekali bisa melihatnya, Professor, "

Permintaan gadis Hufflepuff itu membuat Joonmyeon membeliak, seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

Menyadari ekspresi sang guru, gadis cilik itu buru buru melarat, "M-maaf Professor sepertinya saya sudah terlalu lancang—"

"Tidak," Joonmyeon menukas cepat, "Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu untuk melihat bunga Arlaune," katanya, "Tapi jangan lama-lama,"

Janji itu bak sebuah mantra, raut gugup itu seketika sirna, dan langsung terganti oleh wajah bahagia yang memancar jelas, "Terima kasih banyak Professor! Anda memang yang terbaik!"

Joonmyeon membalik badan dan membiarkan sudut bibirnya terungkit. Sekaligus ia melanjutkan menata peralatan mengajarnya yang tadi sempat tertunda—walau sejujurnya ia bisa saja menggunakan mantra merapikan. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali melihatnya omong-omong?"

"Karena ibu saya mengatakan bahwa nama saya berasal dari bunga itu. Mom selalu berkata bahwa bunga itu sangatlah menakjubkan dan indah," ucapnya dengan helaan nafas, "Mom juga bilang bahwa bunga itu selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang,"

Gerakan Joonmyeon yang tengah menutup tas seketika terhenti.

Mati rasa dan tiba-tiba mengkaku. Ia terbisu, lidahnya kelu.

Kerja otaknya, serta segala hal yang hendak keluar dari bibir tiba-tiba saja jadi beku.

Joonmyeon menegak ludah, tetapi rasanya susah sekali—seperti ada yang mengganjal. Lamat-lamat ia memutar tubuh untuk berhadapan dengan Arlene. Gadis kecil ia yang bagai pinang dibelah dua, miniatur _seseorang itu._

"Ibumu... Ibumu Yixing Zhang, benar?"

Akhirnya.

Akhirnya nama itu terucap dari bibirnya setelah sekian lama.

Nama yang mampu meninggalkan rasa manis dan pahit bersamaan di lidah. Nama yang meninggalkan berjuta kenangan. Pedih.

Arlene tampak terkejut, tetapi masih dengan mempertahankan keramahan, ia bertanya, "Darimana Anda tahu, Professor? Anda mengenal ibu saya?"

"Ya..." Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafas yang ia tahan—bahkan ia tak sadar ia tengah menahan nafas, "Kami dulu satu sekolah... aku dan Ibumu, bersama dengan... Ayahmu juga," ia membiarkan rasa pahit itu terkecap di bibirnya, menunjukan keengganan yang sarat, "Ayahmu... Malcolm Peerce?"

"Benar Professor, mereka memang orangtua saya, saya tidak menyangka orangtua saya punya teman sehebat Anda," ujar Arlene dengan polosnya—yang membuat Joonmyeon hampir mengeluarkan dengusan tawa—hebat katanya, ck. _Kau tidak tahu saja._

"Apa Ayah dan Ibumu—mereka masih tinggal di Birmingham?"

"Tidak Professor, sekarang Dad dan Mom sudah pindah ke Godric's Hollow,"

 _Ah, **Godric's Hollow**_ **,** pemukiman yang belasan tahun yang lalu masih menjadi mimpi buruk. Sebuah desa kalangan penyihir yang dulunya adalah tempat persembunyian terakhir James Potter dan Lily Potter, sebelum mereka dibunuh oleh Kau-Tahu-Sia— _tidak,_ Voldemort.

 _Ya, Voldemort._

Dia tidak perlu ditakuti lagi. Sang pangeran kegelapan sudah musnah sekarang.

Sekarang pemukiman itu pasti sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik, lebih ramah, hingga menerima keluarga pasangan penyihir _muggle-born_ seperti keluarga Peerce-Zhang. Semenjak Voldemort tiada, bersama kroni-kroninya yang 'gila' hilang dari muka bumi, dunia sihir menjadi tempat yang lebih baik.

"Ah maaf, saya harus segera mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya atau saya bisa mendapat detensi," Ia tampak panik seketika, dengan menundukan kepala berulang kali Arlene bertutur, "Terima kasih sekali lagi Professor, saya sangat menghargai kebaikan Anda. Sampai jumpa, Professor!" dengan melemparkan sebuah senyuman ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke arah pintu rumah kaca.

"Miss Peerce-Zhang, tunggu sebentar," cegah Joonmyeon sebelum murid tahun pertama Hufflepuff itu sempat menginjakan kaki keluar.

"Ya Professor Kim?" Arlene mau tak mau menghentikan langkah meski sebenarnya ia tengah terburu buru. Kini ia melihat tepat ke arahnya, dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan menunggu jawaban.

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi terbisu. Ia tak ingat ia pernah bertingkah seperti orang bego sebanyak ini di seumur hidupnya. "Aku... tolong katakan padamu ibumu," – _ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan. Apa saja. Bertanya bagaimana kabar orang itu, misalnya? Apa ia makan dengan baik? Apa ia tidur dengan cukup? Apakah... apakah mungkin ia masih mencintainya?_

Sorot matanya yang biasanya setajam elang sempat goyah, tetapi Joonmyeon berusaha menjaga pertahanannya untuk tak runtuh detik itu juga,

"Eum... tidak, aku hanya..." Joonmyeon membasahi bibir, mengulas senyum seadanya, "tolong titipkan salamku pada ibumu..." gumamnya, lalu cepat cepat menambahkan, "... dan Ayahmu juga, tentu saja,"

Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Untuk sekarang.

"Dengan senang hati Professor," Senyum pamungkas itu sempat tertuju untuknya, sebelum gadis itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan,

.

... dan membiarkan Joonmyeon tenggelam dalam keping demi keping kenangan.

.

 **OooO**

Hampir setengah hari Joonmyeon habiskan di meja kerjanya, terbuang sia-sia. Tidak biasanya ia suka membuang-buang waktu. Terlebih hanya untuk termenung tidak berguna di depan sebuah perkamen kosong, tinta, dan sebuah pena bulu tergenggam di tangan kanan.

Ia mengangkat pena bulunya, bersiap menggores perkamen, tetapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti lagi. Berulang kali hanya seperti itu. Berulang kali juga ia merutuk, menyumpah serapahi ia yang lagi-lagi bertingkah seperti orang bego.

 _Demi Merlin, apa sih maunya?_

Joonmyeon melemparkan pena bulunya ke meja, kemudian melemparkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi tingginya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, kemudian mencoba untuk menutup kelopak matanya. Ia mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, kemudian mengeluarkan desah nafas itu secara perlahan . Mengaturnya secara ritmik, hingga ia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan sanubari dan menetralisir kegugupan yang melanda.

Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, pria berparas asia itu meraih pena bulunya kembali, mengenggamnya erat. Ia memasukan ujung pena bulunya ke genangan tinta, kemudian mulai menggoreskannya di atas perkamen yang sedari tadi masih berwarna putih bersih, belum tersentuh sedikit pun. Ia biarkan dirinya menuangkan segala hal yang sedari tadi membebani otaknya— _persetan dengan semuanya!_

.

.

 _Dear YXZ P._

 _._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Baik, itu awal yang basi sebenarnya._

 _Tapi... memang sudah lama sekali, ya?_

 _Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menulis surat ini untukmu. Aku harap kau masih mengingatku._

 _Sekarang aku jadi guru di Hogwarts. Yippie, terdengar hebat bukan?_

 _Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku dulu, kau berkata bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang staf pengajar Hogwarts, mengajar Herbologi menggantikan Professor Sprout. Dan tebakanmu benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau peramal?_

 _Anyway, aku bertemu dengan... putrimu di seleksi penerimaan murid baru._

 _Arlene eh? Aku tak menyangka, kau sungguhan menamainya Arlene. Aku penasaran apakah kau akan menamai anak keduamu Junjie seperti yang kau katakan dulu, jika dia laki-laki._

 _Yixing, dia... putrimu adalah anak yang cantik. Seperti boneka._

 _Dan ia mirip sekali denganmu, aku diam-diam bersyukur ia lebih mewarisi fisikmu hampir sembilan puluh persen ketimbang Ayahnya, setidaknya aku tidak perlu merasakan kekesalan hingga ke ubun-ubun setiap aku harus melihat paras Peerce di wajah putrimu._

 _Tidak. Maaf, aku seharusnya tak mengatakan itu. Sungguh maafkan aku, kau tahu aku suka berkata tanpa berpikir bukan? Tapi sungguh, putrimu cantik. Kurasa ia akan jadi anak yang pintar juga, lagi-lagi ia mewarisi kepintaranmu, aku bersyukur. Daripada ia mewarisi gen Peerce yang bego dan lembek._

 _Maaf, lagi-lagi aku tak bermaksud menjelekan suamimu. Kau tahu itu._

 _Tadi, putrimu... dia menemuiku seusai pelajaran herbologi. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya melihat Arlaune di hutan terlarang musim semi nanti, dan tebak apa? Aku mengiyakan. Dia bilang dia sangat ingin melihat bunga itu karena Mom-nya menceritakan banyak hal tentangnya._

 _Bodohkah aku? Maafkan aku, tapi tenang saja, aku berjanji aku akan menjaganya dan tak akan membiarkannya di serang Centaurus di Hutan Terlarang. Dia aman bersamaku. Kau bisa percaya padaku._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _J K._

 _._

 _._

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, membaca lagi dan lagi setiap kalimat yang tertera disana. Ada beberapa kalimat yang ingin ia hilangkan saja sebenarnya, tetapi sesuatu yang lain menahannya. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang ia tulis disini memang apa yang tengah ia rasakan, dan menguranginya sama saja ia tidak jujur.

Baiklah.

Dengan helaan nafas sekali lagi, Joonmyeon bangkit dari kursi lalu menggulung perkamennya. Ia berjalan menuju sangkar burung hantunya— burung hantu yang ia beri nama Byul sejak ia masuk Hogwarts—dan Byul ini juga salah satu pejuang perang kedua dunia sihir. Ia sempat berpikir burung hantunya sudah mati, tetapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Byul bersembunyi di Hogwarts, bersama beberapa burung hantu lainnya yang selamat.

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan Byul yang memiliki bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih bersih itu dari sangkar, kemudian membiarkan burung itu berdiri dengan bersangga di lengan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengenggam perkamen. Ia mendekatkan perkamen itu kepada Byul, dan burung pintar itu dengan cekatan menjepitnya dengan paruhnya erat-erat. Joonmyeon membuka jendela dan secepat kilat, Byul terbang mengarungi angkasa luas, menuju ke kediaman Peerce-Zhang, salah satu rumah pasangan penyihir di Godric's Hollow.

Burung hantu dunia sihir sudah tahu kemana mereka harus membawa surat sang pengirim secara tepat ke tujuan, tanpa harus diberikan alamat secara jelas, lagipula.

.

Dan disini, dengan menatap langit yang bagaikan cendawan kelabu, Joonmyeon pun menunggu.

.

 **OooO**

 **Diagon Alley,**

 **1991**

Bocah kecil dengan mata hitam jelaganya itu memandang lurus-lurus, matanya terkesima betul ke arah etalase toko yang memamerkan beberapa deret pot. Salah satunya tertanam sebuah pohon kecil. Pohon kecil itu punya kepala, dua tangan, dan kakinya tertanam di tanah. Ia bergerak kesana kemari, seperti mengulet—mirip bayi, dan ketika kedua mata pohon mungil perlahan demi perlahan membuka—oh betapa menggemaskannya dia.

Bocah keturunan daratan Asia itu menarik wajahnya dari etalase, kemudian menolehkan kepala, memperhatikan toko demi toko yang berdiri di Diagon Alley—tempat dimana para penyihir biasa berdagang, bertransaksi, dan membeli peralatan yang diperlukan, atau dalam kasusnya—peralatan sekolah untuk calon murid tahun pertama Hogwarts.

Diantara lalu lalang para penyihir yang mengunjungi tempat perbelanjaan ini, ia menengok sekeliling, matanya hitamnya yang setajam elang mengabsen, berusaha untuk menemukan keberadaan Dad-nya yang sekarang—entah kemana perginya. Mungkin ia terlalu keasyikan berkeliling dan terlalu antusias mendatangi toko tanaman ini.

Situasinya sekarang cukup gawat, meskipun ia penyihir, tetapi ia masih kecil. Bagaimana nanti kalau ia tak bisa menemukan Dad? Dan ia yakin, Dad pasti akan marah-marah karena ia sudah keluyuran tanpa ijin.

Maka kaki kecil itu ia bawa melangkah, berusaha menerobos kerumunan penyihir, walau jelas itu bukan pekerjaan mudah. Selain ramai sesak, ukuran tubuhnya dan tenaganya yang tak seberapa dibanding para orang dewasa di kerumunan membuat hal ini jadi begitu sulit. Ia memilih untuk menyerah dan mengambil jalan mundur yang tak seramai jalan utama, dan saat ia akan berbalik, sesuatu menabraknya, membuat bocah lelaki itu tersungkur ke tanah bersama keranjangnya yang berisi peralatan wajib sekolah Hogwarts, buku-buku untuk tahun pertama, jubah-jubah dan sarung tangan. Semua barangnya jatuh berserakan.

"Oh astaga!"

Orang yang menabraknya—dia juga anak kecil, mungkin usia mereka sama—segera bangkit, memunguti semua barangnya yang tadi tumpah ke jalanan. Begitu ia telah berhasil memasukan barang-barangnya kembali ke keranjang, sebuah tangan terjulur di hadapannya.

"Thanks," ujar bocah itu secara refleks, meski masih dipenuhi keterkejutan. Tanpa ragu ia terima uluran tangan itu untuk membantunya berdiri. "Sori aku menabrakmu,"

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan sori, aku yang menabrakmu hingga terjatuh," ujar bocah itu, "Apakah kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit cemas.

Si pemilik mata hitam mengangguk dan membalas singkat, "Ya," dengan posisi berdiri berhadap-hadapan, ia bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa orang yang menabraknya tadi. Dan sepertinya mereka memang seumuran, tinggi mereka hampir sama, well, mereka bahkan berasal dari ras yang sama, ia kira. Enggan mengakuinya, tetapi secara fisik sebenarnya bocah itu memang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari dirinya. Dua hal yang paling ia sadari dari bocah itu adalah—matanya cokelat, dan pakaiannya _aneh._

"Apa yang kau kenakan itu?" Alisnya terkenyit mengamati fabrik yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Si bocah bermata cokelat mengedip, bingung. "Aku mengenakan baju, tentu saja"

Dia balas mendengus, melipat tangan di depan dada, "Tapi pakaianmu aneh,"

"Aneh?" alis anak itu turut terkernyit tidak terima, "Yang aneh itu justru pakaianmu, ini normal kok. Aku memakai jeans,"

"Aku memakai jubah, dan para penyihir memang memakai jubah," tukasnya agak sengit, " _Jeans,_ apa itu jeans? Kami tidak mengenal _jeans_ ,"

"Oh, kau penyihir asli?" wajah kesal anak itu berubah ceria sedetik kemudian. "Well, senang bertemu denganmu, penyihir asli! Aku manusia dan aku bukan penyihir,"ia mengatakannya dengan bisikan.

"Bukan penyihir?" alis yang sejak awal tadi menekuk curam, semakin menjadi-jadi karena perkataannya barusan, "Oh maksudmu kau **_muggle_** _?"_

" _Muggle?"_ Ia memiringkan kepalanya, tampak bingung."Apa itu?" _  
_

"Sebutanmu," jawabnya, "Disini jika kau bukan penyihir maka kami menyebutmu _muggle,"_

"Oh begitu," Bocah itu tampak menerima penjelasannya, mengangguk-anggukan kepala, "Jujur saja, aku sampai sekarang masih belum percaya kalau dunia sihir itu benar-benar ada. Tetapi tiba-tiba aku dibawa kesini, orang yang membawaku punya tongkat sihir, mengetuknya ke sebuah dinding lalu batu bata saling bergetar, bergeser dan—boom! Disinilah aku. Benar-benar menakjubkan," ujarnya dengan penuh dramatis.

"Kau..." lawan bicaranya menyipitkan mata, "Norak..."

—kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Dan memang itulah kesan pertama yang ia dapat dari bocah itu.

Si pemilik iris cokelat mengercutkan bibir, tetapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya terlalu lama. Seolah ia hanya menganggapnya sekedar angin lalu, dan ia kembali bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu, "Oh iya, dan aku juga tak menyangka saat tadi pagi ada seorang lelaki besar, dia juga yang membawaku kesini dan dia tinggi sekaliiiii," Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, "Berbulu dan sedikit bau—namanya Hagrid, jangan bilang dia ya—katanya dia berasal dari sekolah sihir terbesar di Inggris. Ia bilang aku anak terpilih, dan aku telah diterima bersekolah di Horwag—"

"Hogwarts," koreksi sang bocah bermata hitam.

"Benar, Hogwarts, maksudku," ia mengangguk-angguk, sampai realisasi lantas menghantamnya, "Hei!" serunya, membuat lawan bicaranya terlonjak kaget, "Bagaimana kau tahu soal Hogwarts? Apakah kau sekolah disana juga?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan sekolah disana, anak anak penyihir di Inggris yang berpotensial akan bersekolah disana,"

"Berarti kita akan satu sekolah?" dia meloncat-loncat kecil, "Yey! Aku akan punya teman!" pekiknya senang.

Dia mendengus untuk menutupi kikikan geli yang ingin mendesak keluar melihat polah aneh bocah itu, "Kita tidak akan menjadi teman kalau aku bahkan tak tahu namamu,"

"Oh iya," bocah itu mengedip, lalu mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan tersenyum lebar lebar,. Gigirnya ompong satu ternyata. "Aku Yixing Zhang!"

Setelah diliputi keraguan untuk beberapa saat-Dad selalu mewejanginya untuk waspada pada orang asing-ia putuskan untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Aku Joonmyeon Kim—"

"Joonmyeon."

Ia sedikit terlonjak saat sebuah suara berat memanggilnya, tetapi tubuhnya yang awalnya mengkaku itu berubah rileks mengetahui bahwa si pemilik suara adalah sesosok figur yang dikenalnya dengan baik, " _Dad?"_

"Dad mencarimu kemana-mana, kenapa kau keluyuran seenaknya?" _Nah kan benar, Dad menggerutu_ —"Dan siapa ini? Bukankah Dad bilang jangan bicara pada orang asing." nadanya tegas, tak terbantah.

"Ini Yixing Zhang, Dad. Dia bukan orang asing, dia juga akan menjadi murid tahun pertama di Hogwarts sepertiku. Dia muggle,"

" _Muggle?_ " Dad mengerutkan kening, mengarahkan pandangan pada bocah itu, menelurusinya dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan mengkritisi, bahkan terkesan mencela. Seperti tengah menatap bocah Zhang itu dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, " _maaf, kid. Tapi aku memandangmu rendah"_. Tatapan itu biasa Dad-nya berikan kepada para keluarga penyihir miskin, tapi Joonmyeon rasa... tatapan Dad yang kali ini bahkan lebih buruk.

Ia tampak begitu _benci._

" _Muggle_... jadi kau seorang darah lumpur, begitu?"

Alis Joonmyeon terangkat bingung, begitupula dengan Yixing. _Darah lumpur? Apa maksudnya?_

"Joonmyeon sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Mom pasti sudah menunggu," Dad mencengkram lengan kecilnya dengan paksa, kemudian tanpa aba-aba menariknya pergi dari sana, bahkan sebelum ia bisa mengutarakan satu kata pun pada teman barunya itu.

Sementara tubuh kecilnya sedikit diseret oleh Dad diantara kerumunan, Joonmyeon sempatkan menoleh, melihat Yixing melambai-lambai dan berteriak lantang dari kejauhan.

"Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts, Joonmyeon Kim!"

Joonmyeon kecil menganggukan kepala. Matanya yang hitam tak melepaskan pandangan dari Yixing, begitu pula dengan bocah itu— ia juga melihat bagaimana Yixing lantas didatangi oleh seorang pria besar, gemuk, dan berbulu.

Oh, mungkinkah itu yang ia maksud dengan pria bernama... Hargid Hugrid, _uh... Hagrid?_

Entahlah.

Tapi sepertinya Yixing bernasib sama sepertinya, ia tengah kena omel pria besar itu.

.

Joonmyeon tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yixing dan si pria besar berbulu selanjutnya, karena detik itu juga, tubuhnya dan Ayahnya ber- **disaparatte** dari Diagon Alley.

.

 **OooO**

 _"Jangan berdekatan dengan bocah itu, Joonmyeon,"_

 _"Memang kenapa Dad?"_

 _"Karena kita adalah darah murni, sedangkan dia adalah darah lumpur,"_

" _Kau juga mengatakannya tadi di Diagon Alley, apa itu darah lumpur, Dad?"_

" _Kau tak mengerti? Darahnya Joonmeon, darahnya kotor..."_

" _Kenapa darahnya kotor? Bukankah ia sama? Bukankah juga akan menjadi penyihir seperti kita?"_

" _Dia dan para darah lumpur tak sama seperti kita, anakku. Mereka berbeda. Mereka rendahan. Para darah lumpur tidak pantas berada di dunia kita. Mereka mengotori dunia sihir, mereka menodainya. Dunia sihir hanyalah untuk para penyihir berdarah murni, berdarah asli penyihir, seperti darah kita. Dan kita bersama Dark Lord akan membersihkan darah-darah bernoda itu dari sini,"_

 _"Bagaimana cara membersihkannya?"_

 _"Kau akan tahu saat dewasa nanti,"_

" _Dad..."_

" _Ingat selalu ucapanku. Jangan pernah_ b _erdekatan dengan darah lumpur,"_

" _..."_

" _Joonmyeon, camkan itu."_

" _Baik, Dad."_

" _Jangan. Jangan pernah mengecewakanku."_

" _...Baik, Dad."_

 _._

 **OooO**

 **.**

Joonmyeon baru saja kembali ke kantor pribadinya, setelah ia selesai mengajar tahun kelima. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari pribadinya dan mengambil salah satu botol whiskey dari sana. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan ia butuh sesuatu yang 'membakar' untuk menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang menegang setelah seharian beraktivitas. Joonmyeon baru saja hendak menuangkan cairan berwarna keemasan itu ke dalam gelas piala kecilnya, tepat saat saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah amplop cokelat di dekat jendela. Joonmyeon menoleh, dan benar saja, Byul telah kembali ke sarangnya. Itu berarti...

Sebuah surat balasan.

 _Dari Yixing..._

Mendadak dahaga yang dirasakan Joonmyeon pun sirna. Ia meletakan gelas pialanya, dan meraih tongkat sihirnya yang diletakan tak jauh dari sana, kemudian merapal mantra, " ** _Accio surat_** " –dan amplop berwarna cokelat tua itu pun secara otomatis melayang ke arahnya.

Joonmyeon mengenggam surat itu erat-erat. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kedua tangannya sedikit gemetar—tremor, entah karena takut, cemas, atau justru bahagia yang sarat. Joonmyeon membuka amplop di tangannya, perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian—seolah itu adalah salah satu benda berharga dalam hidupnya. Tanpa terburu ia menarik secarik perkamen itu dari sana.

Menegak ludah, dan ia pun mulai membaca.

.

 _Dear J.K,_

 _Kau memang tidak cocok dengan basa basi seperti itu, kuberitahu. Tapi well, aku baik baik saja kalau kau mau tahu. Yeah... sebaik yang aku bisa._

 _Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang healer di St. Mungo, dan Malcolm berhasil menjadi seorang Auror di departemen Muggle._

 _Joonmyeon... aku sungguh bahagia kau akhirnya bisa mencapai impianmu. Dari kita bersekolah dulu, Herbologi adalah passion-mu bukan? Aku bangga padamu, kau akhirnya memilih jalanmu. Kau adalah seseorang yang berani, kau seorang pejuang sejati. Kau mampu bangkit kembali setelah kau mengalami keterpurukan. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya, dan sekali lagi aku katakan, aku bangga padamu. Sungguh bangga._

 _Oh, dan aku sangat merindukanmu._

 _Apakah aku terlalu cepat mengatakannya?_

 _Dan bicara soal Arlene, kau benar. Aku benar benar melakukannya. Arlene adalah nama yang cantik bukan? Ya kan?_

 _Aku juga setuju dengan pendapatmu. Well, mungkin karena aku ibunya, tapi dia memang benar benar cantik. Dia memang mirip denganku, tapi sungguh, dia seribu kali lipat lebih baik dibandingkan diriku. Saat pertama kali aku menimangnya, mendekapnya ke dalam pelukanku. Saat aku melihat ke dalam matanya... aku merasa begitu damai, Joonmyeon. Segala rasa sakit yang kurasakan untuk membawanya ke dunia, it's totally worth it._

 _Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah juga dia masuk ke asrama mana, bahkan aku awalnya sempat mengira ia akan ditempatkan di Ravenclaw (Merlin, anak itu lebih memilih bermain dengan buku-buku daripada mainan mainan muggle yang dimilikinya) atau Slytherin mungkin, kau harus tahu terkadang gadis itu bisa jadi begitu cerdik dan licik untuk mendapatkan segala keinginannya._

 _Anyway, aku tak menyangka ia akan memintamu menemaninya melihat Arlaune di Hutan Terlarang, astaga bocah itu. Maaf karena merepotkanmu Joon, tapi sejak dulu dia memang tampak begitu bersemangat dan ingib tahu saat aku menceritakan bahwa namanya diambil dari bunga Arlaune dan bunga itu selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang._

 _Kau tahu jelas siapa seseorang itu._

 _Aku titipkan Arlene padamu, dan aku percaya kau akan menjaga putriku itu dengan baik, termasuk menjaganya dari serangan Centaurus. Kalau sampai ia tergores bahkan sedikit saja Joonmyeon Kim, aku bersumpah aku akan memantraimu._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _YXZ._

 _._

.

 **OooO**

 **1991,**

 _Harry Potter and The Sorcerer of Stone_

Sepasang mata hitam itu beredar, mengamati dengan seksama orang orang yang berdiri di peron 9 ¾ stasiun _King Cross_ , tepat di sisi gerbong gerbong _Hogwarts Express._ Orang orang yang kebanyakan berusia dewasa itu melambai, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang meneteskan air mata haru. Haru karena harus melepas putra putri mereka yang hendak bertolak menuju sekolah sihir kenamaan Inggris, Hogwarts. Tak terkecuali otangtuanya, berdiri tegak diantara para orangtua yang lain. Walau tentu saja, orangtuanya tidak menangis di tengah keramaian.

Seorang Kim tidak diajarkan untuk menjadi lemah. Mereka keluarga darah murni, tehormat, dan menteskan air mata bukanlah hal yang dengan mudahnya dilakukan.

Orangtuanya—mereka tampak mencolok, selain karena mereka memiliki paras Asia khas yang tak banyak ditemui di kawasan Inggris, pakaian, perhiasan hingga sepatu yang mereka kenakan tampak mahal dan terpoles sempurna—nyaris mengkilat.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengulas senyum kecil sambil melambai sekali lagi sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal pamungkas, sebelum ia berbalik untuk menyeret koper dan menyusuri lorong gerbong.

Matanya yang tajam melirik kanan-kiri, berharap ia bisa menemukan **kompartemen** kosong. Ia sedang tidak terlalu ingin bersosialisasi dengan siapapun—alih alih basa basi, ia selalu payah dalam hal itu, lagipula. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Diiringi helaan nafas lega, tangannya bergerak untuk menggeser pintu kompartemen dan membawa tubuh kecilnya ke dalam.

Menutup pintu, dan ia pun menaikan kopernya ke bagasi yang menempel di langit langit gerbong—tidak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menarik sebuah buku dari sana, barulah ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Sembari menyita waktu, ia membuka buka buku yang ditulis oleh _Newt Scamander—Fantastic Beast And Where to Find Them._ Sebenarnya ia lebih suka membaca baca buku mengenai Herbologi, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur melahapnya habis. Ia belum membeli koleksi baru. Ia membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri, omong-omong. Bukan uang Dad. Dad bisa membakar habis koleksi buku buku Herbaloginya kalau ia sampai tahu.

 _Dad_ menginginkan pewarisnya menjadi seorang penyihir hitam yang handal. Bukan seorang ahli herbologi yang payah.

Ketika ia baru sampai di halaman kelima, ia mendengar suara kompartemen yang digeser membuka. Kepalanya terdongak, dan matanya sedikit menyipit kala ia menemukan tiga orang lelaki, satu bertubuh kurus dan dua lainnya bertubuh tambun dengan membawa setumpuk penuh makanan di lengan kanan kiri. Ketiga orang itu sudah membawa diri mereka masuk, tanpa tedeng aling, tanpa mengucap permisi-dan bahkan dengan lancang mendudukan diri di kursi samping dan depannya.

"Malfoy," desisnya pada si tubuh kurus dengan rambut pirang platina.

"Kim," balas Malfoy tak kalah sengit.

Bocah pemilik nama Kim—Joonmyeon Kim, melirik tak suka dua bocah lainnya, Crabbe dan Goyle. Mereka pasti sudah direkrut jadi _lapdogs_ Malfoy, anak buah yang akan diperalat Draco Malfoy untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkannya. Seperti peliharaan yang mengikuti Tuannya kesana kemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya, tanpa berusaha menutupi rasa tidak sukanya pada bocah itu.

"Duduk tentu saja, Kim, kecuali kalau penglihatanmu terganggu," bocah itu menyeringai licik. Tipikal Malfoy.

Joonmyeon sudah terlalu hafal, keluarga darah murni sering melakukan kunjungan ke manor satu sama lain secara berkala. Pesta pemberkatan, perayaan, hingga pesta minum teh untuk para wanita, dan pesta pesta lainnya yang melibatkan keluarga darah murni. Keluarga Malfoy, Kim, Parkinson, Greengrass, Nott, dan lainnya. Orang dewasa akan terlibat pembicaraan yang membosankan dan rahasia di sebuah ruangan yang tertutup, sedangkan anak anak ditempatkan dalam satu ruangan untuk bermain bersama. Dan Draco Malfoy tentu saja menjadi yang paling suka menggembar gemborkan kekuasaan keluarganya. Joonmyeon tidak terlalu menyukai bocah itu, ia tak punya alasan untuk bersikap baik dengannya.

Alis Joonmyeon terangkat, skeptis. "Kenapa kau tidak duduk di kompartemen Potter? Bukankah kemarin kau berkata bahwa Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup itu akan menjadi temanmu?"

"Potter tidak mau berteman dengannya—"

"Diamlah, Crabbe!" Draco memukul kepala bocah gemuk yang tadi bicara itu dengan agak keras. Dagunya didongakkan tinggi tinggi, sembari berkelakar, "Lihat saja nanti, Harry Potter... aku bersumpah aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah menolakku!"

"Jadi kau ditolak,eh?" Joonmyeon tertawa kecil, penuh kegelian, " _Poor Malfoy_ ," ejeknya.

Draco mendelik, "Hentikan sikap permusuhanmu itu Kim, kau tahu kita sesama darah murni seharusnya saling mengerti. Dasar idiot," ia sepertinya masih ingin melontakan balasan sengit yang lainnya—tapi diurungkan karena kemudian mata abu abunya justru bergeser ke pangkuan Joonmyeon, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan buku menggelikan itu?" tanyanya dengan sebuah kernyitan jijik.

Joonmyeon memutar mata, "Membacanya, tentu saja."

"Untuk apa kau membacanya?"

"Karena sebagian dari kita pergi ke Hogwarts untuk belajar dan bukan hanya untuk pamer sepertimu," balas Joonmyeon enteng.

Draco menggertakan giginya, jelas kesal. "Kau-"

"Permisi," potong sebuah suara hingga keempat anak itu menoleh bersamaan—membuat Joonmyeon tertegun di tempat sedetik kemudian. "Boleh aku duduk di sini? Kompartemen lainnya sudah penuh."

"Siapa kau?" Draco berkata dari kursinya, menyilangkan tangan arogan. Memicingkan mata mengamati seorang bocah yang berdiri di ambang pintu kompartemen dengan menenteng sebuah koper.

Anak itu tersenyum merekah, "Aku Yixing Zhang, salam kenal!" ucapnya dengan nada kelewat ceria, "Dan senang bertemu denganmu lagi Joonmyeon! Aku lega aku melihatmu disini karena aku tak mengenal siapa siapa,"

"Kau mengenal bocah ini, Kim?" tanya Draco pada Joonmyeon—tapi ia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berpura-pura tak melihatnya dan lebih memilih membuang pandangan ke lantai kompartemen.

" _Anyway,_ Zhang?" suara Draco mengudara, "Aku tak pernah dengar ada nama keluarga penyihir Zhang sebelumnya,"

"Oh tidak tidak," Yixing mengkoreksi, kepalanya yang bermahkotakan surai cokelat bergerak seiring ia menggeleng-geleng, "Aku bukan dari keluarga penyihir, sebutannya... hmm, apa sih kalian menyebutnya..." ia menepuk nepuk dagu, "Oh iya, _muggle_!" serunya antusias, yang membuat Joonmyeon makin ingin meleburkan tubuhnya ke kursi saja dan menghilang dari sana selamanya. _Yixing bodoh_. _Kenapa juga ia harus mengakui dirinya muggle di hadapan Malfoy? Yah memang dia tidak tahu sih siapa Malfoy... tapi kan..._

" _Muggle_ , huh?" suara Draco berubah menjadi lebih dingin, ditemani oleh seringai jahat yang biasanya sering ia pamerkan pada orang orang. Ia memandang Joonmyeon dengan pandangan mengejek, "Aku tidak tahu kau punya teman seorang _Muggle_. Kalian pasti akrab sekali ya?"

Yixing mengagguk angguk antusias, "Kami memang baru bertemu kemarin, tapi aku yakin kami akan berteman baik," ia tersenyum ke arah Joonmyeon, "Ya kan Joon?"

Joonmyeon menoleh ke jendela, memilih mengabaikan Yixing yang kini memandangnya terheran heran.

Draco mendengus tawa, " Wow menakjubkan. Apa yang akan dikatakan Ayahmu dan keluarga darah murni lain kalau kau ternyata berteman dengan seorang darah lumpur, Kim?" desisnya, diringi oleh suara kekehan penuh mengejek Crabbe dan Goyle.

"Darah lumpur?" Yixing mengerjap, polos. "Apa itu darah lumpur—"

"Dia bukan temanku," potong Joonmyeon dengan nada sedingin es yang tak kalah beda dengan Draco tadi. "Aku tidak mengenalnya,"

Barulah ia sudi untuk menatap ke arah Yixing, mata hitamnya menyipit tajam, tak gentar meski Yixing tampak terkejut karenanya. Masih dengan nada dingin yang sama, dan jelas ebrbeda dengan yang digunakannya saat di Diagon Alley, Joonmyeon mengultimatum,

"Aku tidak berteman dengan darah lumpur, jadi enyahlah dari sini dan cari kompartemen lain,"

Yixing terdiam. Ia hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata, bingung sekaligus... _terluka._ Ia seperti tidak mengenal Joonmyeon di depannya ini. Ia tidak sedingin dan sejahat ini kemarin, ia berani bersumpah. Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa ia berbuat kesalahan?

Meski ia tak tahu apa arti darah lumpur yang diucapkan dua bocah lelaki di depannya ini, ia yakin sebutan itu tidak bermakna baik.

Dan entah kenapa mendengar kata kata itu membuat hatinya sakit, entahlah—rasanya seperti dihancurkan dari dalam. Terlebih melihat tatapan aneh itu di mata Joonmyeon. Benar-benar berbeda.

Seolah Yixing adalah kotoran dan ia begitu jijik melihat keberadaannya disini.

"Joonmyeon kau—"

"Apa kau tidak dengar perkataan Kim barusan?" Draco bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekati Yixing—sementara Joonmyeon tetap terduduk di kursi, was was. "Pergi dari sini, dan jangan pernah menunjukan batang hidungmu di depan kami lagi," ia mendesis penuh benci, "Ketahuilah dimana tempatmu seharusnya...

.

" _Dasar darah lumpur_..."

.

Hal terakhir yang sempat ditangkap Joonmyeon saat itu adalah wajah sakit hati Yixing—sebelum Draco menutup pintu kompartemen tepat di depan wajahnya dengan keras.

.

 **OooO**

Joonmyeon menggulung perkamen-perkamennya yang terbuka di meja dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Setelah menatanya dengan rapi, berikut dilanjutkan dengan mengembalikan buku-buku ke seksi yang sesuai, ia bangkit dari kursi untuk menuju pintu besar perpustakaan Hogwarts. Dengan jubah Slytherin-nya yang berkibar seiring ia melangkah, ia menyusuri koridor menuju asramanya— **ruang rekreasi** Slytherin yang terletak di bawah danau.

 _Slytherin_. Asrama yang telah dipilihkan topi seleksi untuknya.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya tidak juga.

Joonmyeon yang memohon pada topi seleksi untuk menempatkannya di Slytherin saja. Topi seleksi sempat hendak menempatkannya ke Gryffindor bahkan, karena Joonmyeon sebenarnya "tidak terlalu licik" seperti Slytherin kebanyakan. _Yang benar saja._

Topi jelek itu memang kebanyakan bicara. Tapi akhirnya topi seleksi memutuskan untuk meneriakan asrama "Slytherin" keras-keras setelahnya.

Dadnya pasti akan terkena serangan jantung kalau ia tahu pewaris kebanggaannya masuk ke Gryffindor, asrama rivalnya dulu. Ia jelas masuk ke Slytherin. Ia harus masuk ke Slytherin. Dad-nya pasti akan bangga padanya—oh, ia memang bangga kok. Dad sudah mengiriminya surat pagi tadi.

Slytherin. _Ular. Licik. Ambisus._

Sementara dia ada di Hufflepuff.

Dia—yeah, Yixing Zhang.

Jelas mereka saling bertolak belakang.

Dad benar.

Mereka terlalu _berbeda,_ jadi mereka tidak boleh berteman.

Joonmyeon memilih membuang muka saat ia tak sengaja menangkap Yixing menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tak mau membalas pandangannya, tak akan mau. Di Aula besar saat seleksi, di kelas, di koridor, dimanapun mereka harus berpapasan. Terlebih setiap Yixing selalu menampakkan ekspresi sedih dan memelasnya yang... _ugh._ Apa ya? Menjijikan, ia pikir. _Iya, menjijikan kok._

Dan Joonmyeon tak merasakan perasaan kasihan atau perasaan bersalah. Sedikit pun tidak.

 _Yeah. Tentu saja._

...Tapi kenapa ia merasakan hatinya seperti ikut dicubit keras melihat tatapan menyedihkan itu? Itu tidak masuk akal kan?

Merlin, ini membingungkan.

Yixing kan bukan temannya. _Ya kan?_

Dia baru saja hendak berbelok ke koridor berikutnya, hampir sampai ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin—saat ada sesuatu yang keras menabraknya, terlalu keras sampai beberapa perkamen yang berisi PR Herbologi itu pun terjatuh ke tanah.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, _Freaky Kim_."

Joonmyeon mendongak, menatap sengit Draco dan kroni-kroninya. "Kau yang menabrakku duluan, Malfoy."

"Kau berani ya?" Bocah berambut pirang itu mendekatinya, hingga mereka kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak dekat. Joonmyeon tak sedikit pun gentar. "Aku tahu sejak dulu kau tak menyukaiku, dan asal kau tahu saja, _the feeling is mutual_ , Kim. Semua orang menghormatiku disini, jadi jaga bicaramu padaku,"

Merlin. Bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia paham kenapa Harry Potter menolak berteman dengannya, dan justru lebih memilih si rambut merah bodoh Ron Weasley. Joonmyeon memutar mata, memunguti perkamennya yang jatuh dan hendak melanjutkan perjalannya. Ia tidak suka buang-buang nafas hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna seperti berdebat dengan Malfoy.

Ia mengambil langkah, tetapi tangan Draco di dadanya menghentikannya. Joonmyeon mendengus gusar, "Apa, Malfoy?"

"Perkamen itu adalah PR Herbologi kan? Berikan padaku agar aku bisa menconteknya,"

Joonmyeon menyeringai kecil, mendekati Malfoy dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kekanak-kanakan, "Mimpi saja, anak manja,"

Draco masih saja menghalanginya, "Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak akan,"

"Berikan!"

"Tidak mau!" pekik Joonmyeon keras kepala.

Mata abu abu Draco memicing berbahaya "Kau ini—"

"Apa?" tantang Joonmyeon. Mereka sesama Slytherin, Draco Malfoy bisa keras kepala, maka ia juga bisa. Malfoy bisa licik, maka ia pun juga bisa. "Atau kau akan melaporkanku pada Ayahmu, menangis merengek rengek padanya dan mengadukanku, begitu blondie?"

Draco menggeram, meraih kerah seragam Slytherin Joonmyeon kemudian menghempaskannya ke dinding koridor. Joonmyeon mengaduh keras-keras, mengernyit sakit. Bahkan barang-barangnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai, termasuk tongkat sihirnya karena dorongan keras Draco barusan. Ia hendak meneriaki Draco saat tak sengaja telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang terkesiap kaget.

Keempat bocah disana menoleh, mendapati seorang murid Hufflepuff—yang kelewat familiar di mata Joonmyeon, _Yixin_ g. Ia tampak terkaget dengan pemandangan di depannya—Draco yang tengah menekan Joonmyeon ke dinding batu koridor sekolah.

Mata Draco menyipit galak, "Apa yang kau lihat, darah lumpur? Mau menolongnya?"

Yixing sempat berbalas pandang dengannya, tetapi kemudian bocah itu mundur perlahan, dan berbalik pergi untuk berlari.

Joonmyeon kecil tersenyum kecut.

Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Yixing akan berbaik hati menolongnya? Ia sudah menyakiti hatinya saat di kereta kemarin, lagipula.

"Nah kuberikan kesempatan terakhir, Kim. Berikan PR-mu padaku!" perintah Draco dengan nada otoriter.

Joonmyeon menggeleng, kekeuh. "Tidak akan pernah, Malfoy. Enak saja, sana kerjakan sendiri."

Sekali lagi Draco menggeram, Joonmyeon sudah terlalu membuatnya kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun. _Bocah ini benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!_

Ia meraih tongkat sihir dari kantong jubahnya dan Joomyeon menutup mata—bersiap mendapatkan hex apapun dari Draco. Ia tak berdaya, tongkat sihirnya jatuh dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana—

"Draco Malfoy, letakan tongkat sihirmu sekarang atau potong 50 poin untuk Slytherin!"

Lagi-lagi bocah bocah disana menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati seorang Prefek Huffplepuff dan... Yixing? _Huh? Apa yang ia lakukan?_

 _Untuk apa dia kembali lagi? Apa dia sedang... menolongnya? Begitu?_

"Draco Malfoy, aku bicara padamu. Jauhkan tongkatmu dan lepaskan Kim sekarang,"

Prefek itu mengulangi dengan nada mengancam, penuh otoritas. Ia bahkan membuat gerakan meraih tongkat sihirnya dari jubah agar Draco tak menganggapnya main-main. Sang bocah pirang mendesis, melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah Joonmyeon,

"Akan aku laporkan ini pada Ayahku!" ia mengancam setiap kepala yang ada disana, kemudian kabur dari sana bersama kroninya—Crabbe dan Goyle.

Prefek itu terdengar menghela nafas lelah, lalu bersama Yixing mendekati Joonmyeon yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya. "Aku benci Slytherin sih, tapi apa kau baik baik saja, _kid_?"

Joonmyeon tak menjawab apapun, ia lebih terfokus memasukan gulungan perkamennya ke tas.

Yixing menyentuh bahunya, "Kau tidak apa apa?"

Joonmyeon menepisnya, bangkit berdiri dan mendesis, "Jangan sentuh aku, darah lumpur,"

–menyusul Draco, dan ia pun pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Yixing dan si prefek Hufflepuff yang kini mendengus kesal, "Kurangajar. Bahkan ia tak mengatakan terima kasih. Tipikal slytherin, itulah kenapa aku membenci mereka" ia menoleh pada Yixing, "Zhang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yixing menggumam kecil, masih dengan pandangan yang menyorot nanar.

.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

.

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 **Glosarium**

 **Merlin:** Semacam sebutan Dewa/Tuhan di dunia sihir.

 **Hogwarts:** Sekolah penyihir di inggris, biasanya anak tahun pertama berusia 11 tahun.

 **Topi Seleksi:** topi untuk menyeleksi siswa masuk ke salah satu asrama sesuai dengan sifatnya

 **4 Asrama Hogwarts:** Slytherin (lambang ular, warna hijau, licik dan ambisius), hufflepuff ( lambang luwak, kuning-hitam, terkenal loyal), Ravenclaw (lambang raven, warna biru-silver, biasanya diisi oleh anak anak yang cerdas), Gryffinfor (lambang singa, warna emas-merah, pemberani)

 **Legilimency:** mantra pembaca pikiran

 **Herbologi:** pelajaran tentang tanaman ajaib

 **Arlaune:** (ini bikinan saya sendiri sih wkwk) bunga bentuknya kuncup, yang didalamnya ada wanita kecil telanjang.

 **Diagon Alley:** area tempat berbelanja para penyihir. Letaknya di London, belakang pub Leaky Couldron. Biasanya masuk dengan cara mengetuk tongkat sihir ke dinding

 **Muggle:** bukan keturunan penyihir.

 **Darah murni:** keturunan asli penyihir, kebanyakan masuk Slytherin. Meskipun ga semua ya.

(P.S: Dan ga semua darah murni "sebrengsek" Slytherin. Slytherin terkenal sama image mereka yang "jelek dan jahat", kebanyakan dari mereka setelah dewasa jadi pengikut Voldemort (namanya Pelahap Maut) jadi ya gitu deh. Anak-anak darah murni SLytherin biasanya dididik buat membenci muggle dan menyebut mereka sebagai sesuatu yang mengotori dunia sihir, "darah lumpur". Voldemort ngebrainwash para pengikutnya dan berjanji kalau dia sudah mencapai tujuannya, dia bakal "memusnahkan" darah-darah yang lain kecuali darah murni).

 **Kompartemen:** semacam tempat duduk yang bentuknya seperti bilik di dalam gerbong.

 **Stasiun King Cross:** Stasiun pemberhentian Hogwart Express yang mengangkut siswa siswi Hogwarts.

 **Dissaparette:** menghilang dari sebuah tempat

 **Apparate:** muncul ke sebuah tempat

*Dissaparatte/Apparate tidak bisa digunakan di kawasan Hogwarts.

 **Accio:** mantra pemanggil benda-benda. Misalnya: Accio Surat, maka digunakan untuk memanggil surat.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Iseng iseng bikin Sulay HP!AU. Jadi ceritanya Yixing dan Joonmyeon ini juga temen seangkatannya Harry Potter. Saya ngikutin filmnya, tetapi ada beberapa scene juga yang tentunya saya modifikasi untuk kepentingan cerita. Mungkin bagi yang baca bakal lebih mudah kalau udah nonton filmnya.

Yang jelas Universe ini punya J.K Rowling, dan saya cuman pinjem nama Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

Bolehkah meminta reviewnya untuk kritik dan saran? ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaa. Fic ini sudah setengah jadi, jadi mungkin updatenya akan rutin.

Sampai jumpa.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:** karakter yang digunakan bukanlah kepunyaan saya. Dan Harry Potter, universe dan segala tokohnya adalah kepunyaan the amazing J.K Rowling.  
 **warning** : GS atau BxB (saya tidak pernah menyebut gender Yixing secara eksplisit kok disini). Mpreg for BxB. Gaje. OOC. cursing.

* * *

.

.

 **Embrace The Unexpected**

.

Joonmyeon Kim dan Yixing Zhang

.

GS atau Yaoi

 _It's up to you_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A/N: mungkin akan lebih ngerti kalau dan bisa lebih dapet visualnya kalo udah liat filmnya, atau bisa dilihat kok beberapa cuplikannya di yutub. Tapi perlu diingat juga ada beberapa yang saya modifikasi dari film untuk kepentingan cerita, hehe._

 _Disini flashback ga akan saya bikin italic, perhatikan saja tahun yang tertera ^^_

 _Anyway,_

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter II_**

 ** _._**

 _Dear YXZ P.,_

 _Aku tak menyangka kau akan mau membalas suratku. Setelah aku mengabaikanmu selama bertahun-tahun. Kau sering mengirimiku surat, tetapi aku tak pernah sekalipun membalas suratmu beberapa tahun ini._

 _Yixing, kenapa kau selalu baik padaku? Padahal aku sering menyakitimu? Apa kau waras?_

 _Aku senang aku mengetahui kau baik-baik saja, terlebih kau sekarang hidup berbahagia dengan Peerce. Bersama seorang anak yang cantik. Kurang apalagi? Keluarga idaman, bukan? Seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan._

 _Bukan maksudku apa-apa, aku sungguh bahagia untukmu Yixing. Sungguh. Melihatmu bahagia, aku akan berpura pura aku cukup dengan hal itu._

 _Aku terkejut kau ternyata bekerja di St. Mungo sekarang. Seriously? Kupikir kau akan jadi pawang hewan-hewan gaib atau apa._

 _Yeah, aku... aku juga cukup bangga pada diriku yang pengecut ini. Aku memilih jalanku, bukan jalan kedua orangtua lagi. Bukan jalan Dad. Bukan jalan Mom._

 _Yixing, aku... aku juga merindukanmu, kau tahu._

 _Dan ya, Arlene adalah nama yang cantik, cocok untuk anakmu yang cantik itu._

 _Aku bisa membayangkan, memiliki sebuah keluarga pasti membahagiakan bukan? Aku turut bahagia untukmu. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan Yixing, aku dengan senang hati akan menemaninya ke sana._

 _Bunga Arlaune yang cantik. Kau tahu, meskipun aku sudah tinggal di sekolah selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, tapi nyatanya sudah lama juga aku tidak mengunjungi bunga bunga itu disana. Aku hanya punya satu sample yang aku letakan di rumah kaca. Dan jujur saja aku mulai merindukan tempat itu._

 _Apa kau tahu Professor McGonagall masih melarang murid-murid untuk memasuki hutan terlarang? Merlin, apa sih yang ditakutkan Professor McGonagall? Kita sudah melewati perang melawan penyihir hitam paling hebat di abad itu, apa sih yang lebih berbahaya di hutan terlarang sana? Demi Merlin. Terkadang para pengajar disini memang terlalu paranoid._

 _Anyway, kau menceritakan banyak hal pada putrimu, eh? Aku harap tidak terlalu banyak, atau dia akan tahu betapa pecundangnya diriku. Kau tahu, ia mengataiku hebat tadi. Ck. Yang benar saja. Ia pasti akan langsung mengubah pikirannya begitu tahu siapa dan bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya._

 _Well, omong omong untuk goresan, kurasa aku tidak janji, Zhang-Peerce. Kau tahu meskipun tidak berbahaya, terkadang kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hutan terlarang kan?_

 _Best Wishes,_

 _J.K._

 _._

 _._

 **OooO**

 ** _1992_**

 _Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secret._

 ** _Tahun Kedua._**

 ** _._**

Joonmyeon Kim menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan yang dimilikinya dengan berjalan perlahan keluar dari kastil Hogwarts. Kaki kecilnya yang terbalut sepatu mengkilat melangkah menuju ke arah danau yang terletak tak jauh dari kastil. Teman-teman asramanya memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan hal yang lain, bersantai di ruang rekreasi misalnya.

Sedangkan ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya duduk di tepi danau. Entahlah apa yang akan ia lakukan disana, mungkin untuk merenung. Apapun itu. Menurutnya anau sekolah adalah salah satu tempat yang sempurna untuk memberikan waktu bagi dirinya sendiri.

Begitu ia sampai di tepi danau, Joonmyeon mendudukan dirinya, membiarkan pakaiannya yang mahal tergesek oleh rerumputan tepi danau Hogwarts, tapi untuk kali ini, bocah berumur 12 tahun itu sama sekali tak peduli.

.

 _"Kau harus membanggakan Dad, kau mau kan Joonmyeon?"_

Tentu, Dad.

 _"Ingat kata-kata Dad, jangan berteman dengan darah lumpur,"_

...Tentu, Dad.

 _"Mereka kotor. Mereka telah mengotori dunia kita,"_

Ya, mereka memang kotor.

 _"Hidup hanya untuk melayani-_ ** _nya_** _, kau-tahu-siapa."_

Ya, hanya melayani-nya. Lord Voldemort yang agung. Dia yang berjanji akan menghilangkan para darah kotor. Darah lumpur...

 _"The Dark Lord... dia akan membersihkan dunia kita. Dunia kita akan bersih dari orang orang itu, Joonmyeon."_

 _._

 _Orang orang itu._

.

 _Orang-orang seperti Yixing..._

.

Wejangan wejangan Dad bergema di kepalanya, menghantuinya.

Terkadang petuah Dad yang ia berikan sebelum Joonmyeon menginjakan kaki ke gerbong kereta membuat Joonmyeon jadi susah tidur.

Terkadang ia merasa _berat._ Ayahnya terlalu banyak menaruh ekspektasi di bahunya, dan Joonmyeon tak tahu apa ia bisa memenuhinya sebagai pewaris tahta. Menjadi seorang murid yang pintar, ambisius, dan memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

Ayahnya menginginkan anak satu-satunya ini menjadi penerusnya yang sempurna. Seorang penerus yang bisa dibanggakan kepada dunia. Tetapi menurut Joonmyeon, terkadang Dad lupa kalau sebenarnya ia hanya bocah berumur 12 tahun.

.

Bocah berumur 12 tahun yang... _biasa-biasa saja._

.

Iya, dia biasa saja di kelas. Dia tidak jenius. Nilai akademisnya rata-rata. Di tahun kedua ia belum bisa menembus tim Quidditch Slytherin. Tidak seperti Malfoy yang langsung mendapatkannya di tahun pertama.

Satu-satunya prestasi yang dimilikinya hingga tahun kedua ini hanyalah mendapat nilai **_Outstanding_** di mata pelajaran Herbologi.

Dad tak akan peduli.

Dad tak akan peduli walaupun ia seorang jenius di herbologi sekalipun.

Ia baru akan peduli jika ia menjadi yang terbaik di mata -mata pelajaran yang lain, seperti pelajaran ramuan Professor Snape misalnya.

Ramuan, yang merupakan pelajaran kesukaan para 'ular'.

Selain karena diajar langsung oleh Professor Snape yang juga merupakan **Kepala Asrama Slytherin** , di kelas Ramuan, mereka bisa melihat asrama lain jadi bulan-bulanan Professor Snape. Kala ia membentak dan mendesis kepada murid-muridnya—kecuali anak-anak Slytherin tentunya—ketika mereka membuat kesalahan. Terutama jika kesalahan itu dibuat oleh seorang murid Gryffindor. Entah dendam kesumat apa yang dimiliki Professor Snape kepada para 'singa' Gryffindor. Tapi melihat para Gryffindor—rival bebuyutan asrama mereka—dipermalukan seperti itu, menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi 5lytherin.

Tapi ia tak seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya. Ia justru lebih menaruh minat pada pelajaran Professor Sprout yang biasa beliau ajarkan di rumah kaca. Herbologi yang mempelajari mengenai tanaman-tanaman dunia sihir.

Di mata Dad-nya, Herbologi bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Meski faktanya ia telah menjadi salah satu murid terbaik Professor Sprout bersama Neville Longbottom dari Gryffindor. Ia bahkan menjadi satu-satunya yang terbaik dari asrama Slytherin.

Memang sih, kenyataannya hanya sedikit anak-anak Slytherin yang menaruh peduli pada Herbologi.

 _Bahkan mungkin tidak ada._

Para Slytherin biasanya menganggap Herbologi sebagai pelajaran 'tidak berguna' dan 'membosankan'. _Siapa juga yang butuh belajar soal tanaman bodoh dunia sihir? Mereka belajar ke Hogwarts untuk menjadi penyihir yang kuat, bukan seorang 'petani'_ —begitu keluh salah seorang penghuni asrama Slytherin, Adrian Leeche.

Tapi Joonmyeon tidak menganggapnya begitu. Ia tak jenius di bidang ramu meramu seperti teman-temannya.

Ia menyukai Herbologi. Lagipula kau bisa menjadi seorang penyihir yang kuat dari Herbologi juga kok. Apa bahkan mereka tahu kalau beberapa tanaman yang mereka anggap bodoh adalah bahan baku ramuan sihir, huh? Seperti tanaman Valerian misalnya, mungkin mereka tidak tahu kalau tanaman itu bisa menjadi sebuah senjata yang mematikan, menjadi bahan baku untuk membuat sebuah ramuan tidur hingga pembuat nafas api.

Tapi tentu saja, tak ada yang sependapat dengannya.

Dia kan _si freaky Kim, si aneh nomor satu_ —seperti kata Draco, dan hampir semua teman-teman Slytherinnya mengatainya begitu, mungkin kecuali Theodore Nott yang satu roomate dengannya. Si jangkung dan... si aneh nomor dua, kalau kata Draco. Ia satu satunya teman Joonmyeon di Slytherin. Ia bersyukur meski Theo memang bertingkah aneh—hell, Theo tak pernah bisa tidur tanpa meletakan kaos kaki di bawah bantalnya sebelum tidur—ia setidaknya masih punya teman.

 _Teman._

Teman yang mungkin saja ia miliki kalau saja... kalau saja Dad tak memintanya menjauhi _dia..._

 _Dia..._

 _._

Joonmyeon menarik nafas, membiarkan udara segar mengisi paru-parunya. Melakukannya sekali lagi, sembari ia menutup kedua matanya. Riak air dari danau yang terhampar di depannya menambah nuansa kedamaian ke dalam sanubari. Kedamaian yang sudah tak lama ia rasakan. Tidak di Kim **Manor** , tak di sekolah, ia merasa selalu saja ada beban yang diberikan padanya.

Diantara kedamaian yang melingkupi raga dan jiwa, ia bisa mendengar langkah-langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sedikit memiringkan tubuh, dan ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, tiba-tiba ia sudah dihadapkan oleh Yixing yang duduk di sisinya.

Yixing dengan rambut _brunette_ dan mata cokelatnya, tengah memandang ia lekat-lekat.

Joonmyeon membuang muka—hal yang hampir selalu ia lakukan saat ia bersitatap dengan Zhang bodoh itu.

Ia meraih batu-batu di sisinya, kemudian membuang batu-batu itu ke dalam danau, mencoba mengabaikan eksistensi orang _bodoh_ disampingnya itu.

Suara batu yang membentur permukaan air, dan riak air yang dihasilkan dari setiap lemparannya membuat Joonmyeon ketagihan.

Dan ternyata kegiatannya itu disusul oleh Yixing tak lama kemudian. Ia juga ikut meraih batu dan bersama-sama melemparkannya ke dalam danau. Mereka akhirnya membiarkan suara lemparan-lemparan itu yang mengisi keheningan.

"Apa kau tahu di dalam sana ada makhluk besar yang menghuni danau ini?"

Joonmyeon memilih tak menanggapi.

"Aku baca di buku sejarah Hogwarts, di dalam sana ada cumi-cumi raksasa, tapi dia baik kok. Dan katanya ada makhluk-makhluk danau hebat yang lain, seperti ubur-ubur raksasa, dan yang lainnya. Bisa saja mereka berbahaya, bisa saja tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu karena mereka jarang menampakan diri,"

 _Jangan jadi sok tahu, Zhang._

 _Tidak perlu kau beri tahu ia juga tahu._

Ruang rekreasinya kan ada di bawah danau. Ia jelas tahu ada makhluk apa saja di danau itu—memang ada cumi cumi raksasa di dalam sana. Dan beberapa kali ia sempat melihat manusia duyung berenang kesana kemari melewati kaca ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Tapi dia biarkan saja ia berbicara, membiarkan bocah itu mengoceh sesukanya hingga berbusa.

Mungkin karena ia malas menanggapi, atau mungkin karena ia merindukan suara lembut itu— _siapa yang tahu?_

"Apa kau tahu jika para duyung suka bernyanyi di dalam air?"

"..."

"Ternyata para duyung di dunia sihir sangat berbeda dengan putri duyung yang aku tahu di dunia muggle, kau tahu?"

"..."

"Di duniaku aku mengenal putri duyung dari serial kartun 'Little Mermaid'. Kau pernah dengar?"

"..."

"Ah, baiklah, kuberitahu namanya Ariel, dia berambut merah dan sangat cantik. Dia punya banyak teman dan semua penghuni dunia air menyukainya. Tetapi di dunia sihir ini, putri duyung ternyata tak secantik itu..."

"..."

"Mereka kecil, mereka tidak cantik dan mereka tidak ramah. Mereka juga bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan. Dan apa kau tah—"

"Diamlah Zhang," ia menggertak, pada akhirnya. Joonmyeon mendengus lega kala ia tak lagi mendengar suara ocehan Yixing _. Akhirnya ia tutup mulut._

Lelaki berambut hitam itu merubah posisi duduknya dengan memilih menekuk kedua kakinya, kemudian memeluknya dengan lengan-lengannya yang kecil. Lantas ia letakan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya. Tanpa repot-repot mengerling, ia bertitah dengan nada dinginnya, "Pergilah dari sini. Aku sedang ingin sendiri,"

"Kau memang selalu sendiri,"

Joonmyeon tertawa sarkastik, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk mendelik pada bocah itu. "Terima kasih banyak sudah memberitahuku,"

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Yixing memasang wajah merajuk, alisnya menukik ke bawah, "Kenapa tiba-tiba berbeda? Kenapa kau berubah?" lagi-lagi nada memelas itu.

Joonmyeon... _tidak suka_ mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak berubah, kau saja yang tidak mengenalku dengan baik, aku memang selalu seperti ini," tukasnya, "Enyahlah, jangan sampai aku memohon padamu, Zhang." Perintahnya, nyaris putus asa. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasakan perasaan berkecamuk karena kehadiran Yixing disebelahnya. Ia sama sekali tak membantu meringankan beban pikirannya dengan berada di sekitarnya.

"Zhang terdengar lebih baik daripada kau memanggilku darah lumpur, kau tahu," Ia menggumam. Dia bocah yang bebal dengan tak mengindahkan perintah Joonmyeon. Ia menatapnya lekat-lekat, sama sekali tak gentar oleh delikan galak seorang Joonmyeon Kim. "Aku tak tahu arti darah lumpur, tapi sepertinya itu bukankah hal yang baik," Ia menolehkan kepala, memandang lurus-lurus ke depan. Tangannya merambat untuk meraih kerikil-kerikil yang berada di dekat tubuhnya, kemudian melemparkan batu-batu kecil itu ke danau sekali lagi, "Memangnya apa itu darah lumpur? Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku begitu?"

Ia berhenti, dan kini memilih menatap Joonmyeon tepat di mata. Joonmyeon tak bisa mendefenisikan dengan pasti apa yang terefleksi di sepasang manik cokelat itu sebenarnya. Nadanya takut, tapi tegas di saat bersamaan.

"Beritahu aku Joonmyeon..." pintanya, "Kenapa darah lumpur?"

Sorot mata Joonmyeon berubah menajam seiring detik berlalu. Bocah 12 tahun itu mengeluarkan desisan kesal. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia rasanya nyaris ingin... _meledak._

"Karena memang itulah kau, seorang darah lumpur. Dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi darah lumpur!"

Joonmyeon bangkit berdiri. Tangan kecilnya mengepal kuat-kuat. Ia bisa merasakan rasa lelahnya yang tadi sempat terlupakan kini datang bertubi, bertumpuk jadi satu, mendatanginya detik ini juga. Dan Joonmyeon...

 _Joonmyeon hanya ingin berteriak dan meluapkan semuanya._

 _._

"Kau tahu kenapa darah lumpur? Karena orang-orang seperti kau telah menodai dunia sihir dengan kehadiran kalian. Para manusia biasa, para muggle tidak pantas ada disini!"

.

 _Dad, apakah kau melihatnya?_

 _Kau pasti bangga kan aku mengatakan ini pada mugg—maksudku, darah lumpur ini?_

 _Kau bangga padaku, ya kan Dad?_

 _._

"Dunia ini seharusnya milik kami, darah murni, kau mengotori dunia kami, dan darah kotormu itu tak pantas ada disini!"

Bisa dilihatnya mata Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca, air mata mulai membasahi, mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

Joonmyeon dengan nafas yang tersengal setelah berteriak sedemikian rupa, memilih untuklcepat cepat berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Dan saat ia berlari, ia bisa merasakan angin musim gugur yang dingin membelai wajahnya—wajahnya yang ternyata dalam keadaan basah.

 _Basah?_

Ah, pasti karena terkena cipratan air danau.

.

Ya kan?

.

Ya. **Pasti.**

 _._

 **OooO**

 _._

 **Aula besar, 1992.**

Joonmyeon baru saja melangkah untuk memasuki Aula Besar. Kepalanya yang bersurai hitam legam—sama seperti manik matanya—terdongak ke atas. Di langit-langit aula besar, ia bisa melihat awan-awan bergerumul, bergerak nyalang, menjelma dan menyelimuti seluruh ruangan, bagai sebuah cendawan berwarna kelabu pekat—mendung, seperti halnya dengan cuaca diluar sana. Bahkan awan-awan mulai dihiasi oleh kilat, ditemani oleh suara petir-petir kecil yang bergemuruh samar. Nyaris meyambar lilin-lilin kecil yang berjejer terbang melayang di bawah atap Aula.

Obor-obor menyala dari tempatnya di sisi dinding, menerangi seisi Aula Besar yang mulai penuh. Empat deret meja panjang sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang kelaparan, meja-meja telah terisi oleh berbagai jenis makanan yang tampak lezat. Sendok, garpu, dan pisau-pisau perak, beserta gelas-gelas piala saling berdenting dari setiap sudutnya.

Joonmyeon berjalan ke meja yang berada tepat di sebelah meja anak-anak Gryffindor—tepatnya ke arah meja Slytherin dengan panji kebanggaan warna hijau dan silver. Makin ia mendekat, makin kuat pula aroma lezat makanan itu menyapa indra penciumannya. Perutnya mulai memprotes, berbunyi meminta perhatian. Ia merasa begitu lelah setelah ia selesai mengerjakan PR Transfigurasinya yang begitu banyak.

"Joonmyeon," ucap Theodor Nott sebagai ganti sapa kala ia melihatnya mendekat. Dan yeah hanya Theo saja yang akan menaruh peduli padanya. Terserah, itu bukan masalah yang besar. Ia sudah biasa diabaikan dan dianggap selayaknya udara yang datang dan pergi.

Ia memilih duduk di samping Pansy Parkinson, salah satu anak kolega orangtuanya, keturunan darah murni, dan tentu saja ia juga salah satu kroni Draco Malfoy – tapi ia tak peduli. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya makan, dan ia berjanji dalam hati ia akan mengisi perutnya sampai puas dengan makanan-makanan yang tesaji.

 _Baik, sekarang manakah yang harus ia santap terlebih dahulu?_

"Kau terlihat berantakan," timpal Pansy—sejujurnya ia sedikit kaget gadis itu sudi mengajaknya bicara.

"Yeah, baru saja selesai mengerjakan PR Transfigurasi," balasnya sekenanya, membiarkan matanya menari dan menyusuri tumpukan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia memutuskan untuk memilih kalkun panggang, mengambil sebuah garpu dan pisau kemudian memindahkannya ke piringnya.

"Kenapa kau rajin sekali sih? Aku nyaris berpikir kau sebenarnya lebih cocok ditempatkan di Ravenclaw daripada Slytherin," komentar Daphne Greengrass, sembari ia melahap apel di genggamannya.

" _Well_ , seperti sebutannya, bukan? _Freaky Joonmyeon Kim_ , si aneh nomor satu," sela Draco dari ujung meja, yang diiringi oleh tawa teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan Theodore. Joonmyeon memutar mata bosan, memilih tak menanggapi apapun. Ia sedang tidak mau berurusan dengan candaan kekanakan Malfoy.

"Hei _guys_ ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tahu, para darah lumpur banyak yang dilarikan ke **Hospital Wing**?" Pansy memberi tahu meja mereka. Diantara yang lain, dia dan Daphne Greengrass memang penggosip ulung.

"Oh ya?" Blaise Zabini menanggapi, sambil ia mengunyah olahan kentang dari piringnya. "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya setelah ia berhasil menelannya.

" _Geez_ , Blaise kau ini ketinggalan berita sekali. Karena Basilisk! Makhluk pembunuh itu berkeliaran di sekolah ini, dan sampai sekarang para guru belum berhasil melakukan apapun," desis Pansy.

 _Oh yeah, Basilisk_. Ia mendengar kabar itu juga. Ia tahu apa itu Basilisk dari buku Scamander, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

Disana diceritakan bahwa Basilisk adalah seekor ular berukuran raksasa yang hidup beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Seperti ular kebanyakan, metode membunuhnya adalah dengan gigitan taring dan racunnya. Tetapi yang unik dan mengerikan—ia punya sebuah senjata mematikan.. Ia bisa membunuh mangsanya hanya dengan melihat matanya yang berwarna merah darah.

Joonmyeon sungguh tak percaya ada seekor monster berbahaya yang dengan bebasnya berkeliaran di kastil ini, menunggu untuk menyerang murid-murid. Dan lucunya lagi , para guru belum berhasil menangani masalah ini. Apa mereka menunggu sampai ada siswa yang mati karenanya? Sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"Yang benar saja, sebuah monster hidup di sekolah ini?" tanya Draco tak percaya dari ujung meja, " Bukankah Dumbledore bilang sekolah ini adalah tempat teraman?" ia lantas mengeluarkan suara dengusan keras keras, "Terlalu banyak omong Pak Tua itu, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku, akan aku laporkan ini pada Ayahku,"

Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya memutar mata, mencibirnya ketika ia menegak gelas pialanya. "Akan kulaporkan ini pada Ayahku" _Ck, demi celana dalam Merlin_ —sudah berapa kali ia mendengar si pirang tengil itu mengatakan hal itu pada semua orang? _Dasar anak manja._

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi padamu, Draco," ujar Daphne, berusaha sabar, "Yang akan diserang hanyalah para darah lumpur, kita para darah murni tidak akan jadi korban. Kudengar Basilisk memang diciptakan untuk membasmi para darah lumpur itu,"

Draco terkekeh, keji. "Baguslah kalau begitu," sahutnya dengan kembali menyantap hidangan yang tersisa di meja, "Lalu apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Apa mereka mati sekarang?"

"Yeah sayangnya _belum_ ," Daphne menggelengkan kepala, mendengus kecewa. "Para darah lumpur itu hanya membeku, karena mereka hanya melihat Basilisk secara tidak langsung. Mereka baru akan mati jika mereka bertatapan langsung dengan mata monster itu,"

"Well, sayang sekali," tanggap Malfoy dengan nihil simpatik.

Blaise mulai ikut menimbrung, "Memang siapa saja yang jadi korbannya?"

"Aku dengar sudah ada Collin Crevey, si sok tahu Granger, si kuper Fitch Fletchey, dan kudengar ada korban baru lagi. Hmmm aku lupa namanya—" Pansy mengingat-ingat, lalu menjentikan jarinya yang dipoles cat kuku merah muda,

"— oh, benar. Orang keturunan China itu, Yixing Zhang."

Gerakan pisau dan garpu Joonmyeon terhenti seketika. Tangannya mengaku, dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi dingin. Ia bisa merasakan udara seolah-olah menciut detik itu juga.

.

A-apa?

.

 _Yixing..._

 _Yixing Zhang?_

 _._

 _Dia jadi korban Basilisk?_

 _._

"Kau baik baik saja, Joonmyeon?" Theodore berinisiatif menanyainya, sembari menyentuh telapak tangannya di atas meja, "Kau tampak pucat _, mate._ Apa kau sakit?"

Teman-teman Slytherinnya secara otomatis menoleh ke arahnya, memperhatikannya dengan tatapan menyelidik, termasuk Draco yang menyeringai di ujung meja _. Ia tahu..._

"Tidak, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja," Joonmyeon menyambar minumannya, menegaknya sampai tandas untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Yeah aku baik-baik saja."

Tapi Yixing... apakah sekarang dia baik baik saja?

.

— _Demi Merlin, kenapa ia harus gelisah? Kenapa ia merasa khawatir sih? Ia tidak peduli padanya kan?_

 _._

 _Tentu saja tidak.  
_

 _Ya, tidak._

 _._

 _Tidak.  
_

 _._

Dan ia harap akan selalu begitu.

.

 **OooO**

.

Bocah bersurai hitam itu melangkahkan kaki perlahan ke Hospital Wing yang berada di bagian selatan kastil, dengan kepala tertoleh kesana kemari. Ia tahu ia sudah melanggar jam malam, tetapi ia merasa ia harus melakukan ini. Ia jadi tidak nyenyak tidur karena memikirkannya, sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

Helaan nafas lega meluncur dari bibirnya mendapati Hospital Wing ternyata dalam keadaan sepi, tak ada siapapun. Ia melewati bilik demi bilik, mengendap-ngendap. Dan dari sini, ia bisa melihat Hermione Granger, Collin Crevey si pohotograper muggle itu, dan Filch Fletchey, si penakut dari Hufflepuff. Mereka semua terbaring di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Dan jujur saja, keadaan mereka saat ini membuatnya terkenyit ngeri.

Lihat saja—tubuh mereka membeku dan kaku. Bahkan nyaris berwarna kebiruan. Sekali lihat, ia bahkan tak yakin kalau mereka masih hidup.

Hermione dengan matanya yang terbuka dan satu tangan ke atas. Crevey mengernyit dengan mata terpejam rapat-rapat. Mereka semua sama. Terbujur kaku. Persis seperti patung-patung yang biasa ia lihat di depan halaman rumahnya.

Menyaksikan keadaan mereka membuat Joonmyeon menegak ludah. Kalau keadaan mereka saja seperti itu... bagaimana dengan si mugg—maksudnya, darah lumpur itu? Apakah ia lebih baik? Atau justru lebih parah? Ia tahu ia ada di bilik terakhir. Joonmyeon hanya tinggal melongokan kepalanya dan selesai urusan. Ia hanya perlu melihatnya sebentar saja dan ia bisa kembali ke asrama untuk melanjutkannya tidurnya, bukan begitu?

Tapi rasanya begitu berat. Ia merasa tak siap dengan apa yang akan menyambut penglihatannya nanti.

Menghela nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu sebagai permulaan, Joonmyeon akhirnya membulatkan tekad. Ragu-ragu ia melongokan kepala ke bilik selanjutnya— dan benar. _Disana._

 _._

Yixing Zhang.

.

Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa...

Sejujurnya, keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan Granger atau yang lainnya. Matanya terbuka, terbelalak dan kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya juga membeku, mengkaku—benar benar tak bisa digerakan. Bahkan berkedip pun ia tak bisa. Joonmyeon tak tahu apakah ia dalam keadaan bangun, pingsan, atau koma sekalipun.

Menurut informasi yang ia himpun dari teman teman Hufflepuff-nya, Yixing saat itu meminta ijin pergi ke kamar mandi. Salah satu temannya berinsiatif menyusulnya karena sudah satu jam ia tak keluar kamar mandi, dan ia dibuat panik seketika kala menemukan Yixing sudah tergeletak kaku di kamar mandi. Para guru sigap membawa Yixing ke Hospital wing, dan berhipotesa jika Yixing melihat Basilisk dari pantulan cermin, sehingga ia hanya mengkaku dan tidak tewas tempat.

Syukurl—tunggu. _Apa?_

 _Ada apa dengan kelegaan besar yang tiba-tiba melingkupi hatinya ini?_

 _._

Joonmyeon dengan langkah tersendat mendekat ke arah ranjang, kemudian berinisiatif menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke kulit Yixing. Ia mendesis kaget, buru buru menarik tangannya sedetik kemudian.

Merlin! Tubuh Yixing terasa begitu dingin, layaknya bongkahan es. Ia sudah sama seperti mayat. Kalau saja tak ada yang menyakinkannya bahwa ia masih hidup, ia mungkin menduga Yixing _sudah..._

 _Ah. Sudahlah._ Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan adalah kapan dia bangun? Atau... apakah ia akan tetap bangun? _Maksudnya... bisa saja dia..._

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala, menepis pikiran buruk itu. Meskipun Joonmyeon membencinya, tapi membayangkannya benar-benar mati _... rasanya aneh_. Iya, terlalu aneh.

Ia belum sempat meminta maaf padanya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti hatinya.

 _Memikirkannya mati... itu terlalu... terlalu mengerikan untuk dipikirkan._

Masih dengan tangan yang mengenggam tangan kaku Yixing, Joonmyeon mendudukan diri di kursi yang etrsedia samping ranjang, dan ia pun menunggu.

.

Menunggu Yixing untuk segera bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

.

 _Semoga.._

.

 **OooO**

.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa kaku.

Yang dirasakannya pertama kali kala keasaran telah menghampirinya adalah tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Lelah. Seolah ia baru saja berlari bermil-mil jauhnya.

 _Ia_ merasa energi benar-benar telah terkuras habis. Setiap sendi tubuhnya meneriakkan lelah yang sangat.

Yixing berusaha menggerakan jemari-jemarinya. _Sakit._ Dan tidak mudah untuk melakukannya.

Ia berusaha lebih keras lagi, berusaha menggerakan jemarinya—mulanya hanya jari-jari, lalu perlahan ia gerakan satu tangan, dua tangan, kaki kanan dan kaki kiri. Perlahan tapi pasti. Meskipun membutuhkan waktu, mungkin sampai setengah jam lamanya—setidaknya ia tidak merasa tubuhnya serigid sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Hai Nak, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Ia bisa melihat wajah Madam Pomfrey di samping kirinya, bertanya dengan nada hangat dan senyum ramahnya yang biasa ia tunjukan kepada para murid yang membutuhkan bantuan dan jasanya. "A-aku..." suaranya parau, gersang. Dan ia berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya dengan saliva agar ia bisa bicara dengan jelas—"A-aku.. aku.. eum... _haus_..."

Madam Pomfrey buru-buru mengambil sebuah gelas kecil dari nampannya, "Ini sayang, tegaklah ramuan ini agar kau merasa lebih baik,"

Yixing patuh, dengan dibantu oleh tangan Madam Pomfrey yang menyangga gelas, ia membuka mulutnya yang terasa kering luar biasa. Ia kemudian menegak cairan ramuan itu perlahan-perlahan. Liquid itu mengaliri tenggorokannya yang kering kerontang—cairan itu menjelma menjadi sebuah kesegaran hakiki yang ia cari, bagai sebuah sumber mata air. Rasanya tidak karuan, hangatnya terasa seperti jahe, ia bahkan bisa mengecap rasa pedas di papila lidahnya.

Ramuan itu memberikan Yixing sebuah sensasi panas dan mau tak mau sedikit membuatnya terkernyit. Tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai membaik, tubuhnya yang tadi terasa dingin kini mulai perlahan mendapat kehangatan, dan ia bisa merasakan energinya kembali datang, perlahan tapi pasti menghampiri.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya healer sekolah itu sekali lagi.

"Yeah..." ia berucap sekenanya, kemudian berusaha menggerak-gerakan jemari dan sendi-sendinya. Ia menghela nafas lega kala anggota tubuhnya sudah mulai dapat bekerja seperti biasa. Saat Yixing hendak menggerakan siku kanannya, ia menyenggol sesuatu.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya. Bola matanya membulat, kentara benar terkejut mendapati seseorang tertidur di kursi sebelah ranjang.

Bukankah itu... Joonmyeon?

Joonmyeon Kim?

Tidak salah lagi. Ia bisa mengenali rambut hitam beledu itu dimana-mana. Bentuk tubuh itu, jelas itu adalah Joonmyeon Kim yang ia kenal. Ia sepertinya tengah tertidur. Badannya menjorok ke depan, dan ia tidur dengan berbantalkan kedua lengan yang terlipat, sedang satu tangannya yang lain mengenggam tangan Yixing.

 _Ia benar-benar mengenggam tanganku...?_

 _Tangan milik seorang yang katanya—_ Yixing menegak ludah—

... _Darah lumpur?_

Seolah menyadari kebingungannya, Madam Pomfrey memberitahunya dengan seulas senyum hangat, "Murid Slytherin itu, aku menemukannya tertidur di sampingmu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kurasa ia menemanimu sejak tadi hingga dia tertidur,"

Yixing mengerjap, takjub dan tidak percaya. "Benarkah?" gumamnya dengan suara rendah.

Ada perasaan hangat yang detik itu juga menyeruak dalam dada.

Joonmyeon sungguhan menungguinya?

Bisa dirasakannya sudut bibirnya mulai berkedut-kedut, tak kuasa untuk menahan senyum. Tangan yang tak berada dalam genggaman bocah itu perlahan terangkat, kemudian bergerak untuk mengusap surai hitam Joonmyeon yang halus bak sutera. Ia memainkan ujung rambutnya, memutar-mutarnya diantara jemarinya.

Joonmyeon... dengan wajah damainya ini—jauh dari sorot benci dan kerutan di dahinya, ia sangatlah tampan. _Dia sangat manis_.

Dan Yixing hanya ingin menjadi temannya.

Ia sangat ingin menjadi tempat bagi Joonmyeon untuk berbagi cerita dan canda. Ia bisa melihat Joonmyeon kesepian, dan ia hanya ingin menemaninya.

Tapi kenapa lelaki itu seolah menganggapnya seperti hama? Mengatainya darah lumpur dan serentetan kata-kata benci lainnya.

Walau begitu, sampai sekarang, Yixing percaya sebenarnya Joonmyeon hanyalah berpura-pura melakukan hal itu. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang tersembunyi di balik mata hitamnya yang tajam. Ia tahu Joonmyeon juga ingin berteman dengannya.

Kemarin harapan itu sempat pupus. Kala Joonmyeon mngatakan kalimat kebencian itu. Kalimat yang membuat hatinya terpelintir nyeri.

Tetapi sekarang api harapan itu terpecik lagi. Joonmyeon mungkin memang peduli padanya dan tidak benar-benar membencinya. Jika ia tak peduli dan ia benar-benar membencinya, kenapa ia repot repot datang kesini, menungguinya hingga ia jatuh terlelap?

Pikiran itu membuat senyum Yixing makin merekah, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kelopak matanya.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku yakin dengan begitu, besok kau sudah bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit," perintah Madam Pomfrey yang ternyata masih menungginya dari sebelah ranjang. Yixing mengangguk patuh, masih dengan seulas senyum dan mata yang tertutup.

 _Damai_. Itulah yang dia rasakan.

Dengan memberikan sebuah remasan kuat di tangan Joonmyeon yang terjalin dengannya, Yixing berbisik diantara keheningan malam—dengan seulas senyum yang tak jua luntur dari bibirnya.

 _"Terima kasih Joonmyeon,"_

 _._

 _Terima kasih._

 _Aku menyayangimu._

 _._

 _._

 **OooO**

 **.**

 _Dear J.K,_

 _._

 _Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatku mau-maunya membalas suratmu. Aku bodoh ya? Seharusnya aku marah padamu bukan? Kau mengabaikanku, selama bertahun tahun. Hell, dulu kau juga sering mengabaikanku. Kau tak pernah membalas suratku, sampai tahun kelima ketika kau akhirnya mau menerimaku._

 _Tapi Joon, aku tak benar-benar menyalahkanmu. Apa yang aku harapkan? Tentu saja kau akan marah, aku baru saja menikahi orang lain saat itu, tapi aku selalu mengejar-ngejarmu, padahal kau sedang berusaha untuk melupakanku. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku dan keegoisanku saat itu. Dan maafkan aku juga, yang sampai sekarang... tak bisa merubah perasaan itu. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba._

 _Joon kurasa aku memang tak waras. Cinta, bisa membuat orang jadi gila ya? Bahkan tanpa ramuan Amortentia sekalipun, aku sudah hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencintaimu. Terkadang aku merasa tak adil, kenapa... kenapa cinta kita dipersulit? Kenapa ada yang mendapatkannya dengan mudah sedangkan kita tidak pernah bisa bersatu?_

 _Keluarga idaman, ya.. aku memang mengidamkan sebuah keluarga yang manis dengan seorang putri cantik atau putra yang tampan. Tapi aku mengidamkan keluarga itu bersama kau disisiku, Joonmyeon._

 _Sial. Maaf. Maafkan aku yang lagi lagi mengungkit soal itu. Semua itu sudah berlalu, dan kita seharusnya menjalani kehidupan masing-masing bukan? Dan Joonmyeon meskipun pemikiran ini bisa menyakitiku, tapi mulailah cari pasangan hidup baru. Kau sudah tak muda lagi, dan banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang aku yakin tertarik padamu. Carilah pasangan, lalu bentuklah sebuah keluarga. Aku... aku juga akan berbahagia untukmu. Aku janji._

 _Omong-omong, yeah, aku juga tak menyangka aku mengambil karier sebagai seorang healer layaknya Madam pomfey. Tapi aku menikmatinya, mengobati orang lain, membantu melepaskan mereka dari rasa sakit, entahlah... aku menyukai pekerjaan itu. Tapi walaupun begitu kesukaannku pada hewan-hewan gaib tentunya tak akan sirna. Hmm mungkin aku akan mengalihkan passion ku itu dengan menuangkannya ke dalam karangan buku, seperti Newt Scamander, eh?_

 _Wow, benarkah Hutan Telarang masih tidak dilarang dimasuki? Well, tentu saja. Jika ia diperbolehkan di masuki, tentunya namanya tak akan jadi Hutan Terlarang, kau tahu?_

 _Aku memang menceritakan banyak hal padanya, kepada siapa lagi aku berbagi selain padanya dan Malcolm? Dia mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku, tentu saja aku akan menceritakan banyak hal tentang diriku yang dul setiap ia akan tidur, termasuk petualanganku di Hogwarts, dan termasuk kenanganku bersama dirimu, well walau tentu saja belum semuanya. Oh, dan tentunya aku tidak menceritakannya di depan Malcolm, haha. Joonmyeon... jujur saja, Arlene sangat penasaran dengan sosok 'seseorang' yang aku gambarkan dalam ceritaku. Dia mengagumimu, sungguh. Aku tak bisa membayangkan wajahnya jika akhirnya ia tahu orang yang ku maksud adalah dirimu._

 _Baiklah Joonmyeon, aku percaya kau akan menjaga putriku dengan baik._

 _Oh dan sekali lagi, aku merindukanmu._

 _Sangat sangat merindukanmu._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _YXZ._

 _._

 _._

 **OooO**

Joonmyeon tengah terduduk sendirian di bangku penonton lapangan Quidditch, melihat tim Slytherin berlatih untuk pertandingan Quidditch lusa. Musim dingin sudah bersiap menyapa, angin yang membelai tubuh sudah mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang kedinginan. Tidak salah ia memakai pakaian hangat—sebuah pakaian berserta mantel tebal yang dirajut oleh benang paling berkualitas di dunia sihir. Joonmyeon hampir tak merasakan seincipun dingin—well kecuali untuk bagian wajahnya.

Ia juga tak lupa mengenakan sarung tangan dan sebuah syal Slytherin—bermotif garis-garis dengan warna khas Slytherin, kombinasi silver dan hijau. Joonmyeon memperhatikan dengan seksama anggota tim asramanya yang mengenakan jubah hijau berlatih, melempar **quaffle** kesana kemari. Menaiki sapu terbang kebanggaan mereka masing-masing, bermanufer, bergerak tangkas. Berkelok, terkadang terlalu cepatnya hingga ia hanya bisa melihat kelebat-kelebat samar berwarna kehijauan di udara.

Marcus Flint memimpin tim, suaranya menggelegar memerintahkan anggota timnya untuk menuruti strateginya, termasuk Draco Malfoy yang benci aturan, memutar mata atau mengguman di bawah nafasnya saat Flint memerintahkan ini dan itu padanya.

Jujur, Joonmyeon cukup menyukai Quidditch dan ia diberkati dengan kemampuan terbangnya yang bisa dibilang mumpuni. Sapu terbangnya juga merek kenamaan, dibelikan Dad langsung dari Jerman. Ia berharap ia bisa masuk ke tim dan bermain untuk asramanya suatu hari nanti. Andai ia bisa masuk tim Quidditch asramanya, menjadi starting line dan membuktikan dirinya. Mungkin dengan itu ia akhirnya bisa membanggakan Dad.

Tapi tentu saja, dia hanyalah _si Freaky Joonmyeon Kim_. Anak Slytherin aneh nomor satu.

Semua memandangnya aneh, kecuali...

Kecuali— _dia._

 _Yixing._

Ngomong-ngomong, ia dengar bocah itu sudah membaik. Dan serangan Basilisk pun mulai tak terdengar lagi. Tak ada lagi korban yang jatuh akibat seragan monster. Apakah semua masalah dengan monster itu telah selesai? Ia harap begitu.

Joonmyeon menduga ini pasti ada hubungannya juga dengan Harry Potter. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapat luka-luka di wajahnya seperti itu? Apakah jangan-jangan ia yang mengalahkan Basilisk? Sepertinya takdir si bocah yang bertahan hidup itu memang unik. Ia tak bisa jauh-jauh dari yang namanya masalah.

Entahlah. Terlalu rumit.

Joonmyeon tak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di dunia sihir. Ia hanya anak berumur 12 tahun yang biasa saja, yang berusaha membanggakan Ayahnya, yang disebut sebagai anak aneh—dan juga yang tengah dibuat bingung.

.

 _Dibuat bingung oleh seorang darah lumpur._

.

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus peduli, kenapa ia bahkan rela menghabiskan malam di Hospital Wing, di samping ranjang Yixing hingga ia ketiduran?

 _Ck. itu benar-benar memalukan!_

Untung saat ia terbangun, Yixing masih dalam keadaan tertidur. Semoga ia tak menyadari kehadiran Joonmyeon di sebelah ranjangnya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan cepat-cepat pergi dari sana dan masuk ke asramanya dengan langkah cepat. Ia terlalu malu.

"Joonmyeon,"

Ia tersentak. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam fantasinya hingga ia tak menyadari ada yang mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Dan saat ia menoleh, ia seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Bibirnya seperti dibungkam mantra.

Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus sekarang? Panjang umur sekali.

Joonmyeon menggeram galak untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Ia berharap Yixing tak menyadari gerakan matanya yang panik. "Apa yang kau mau? Sudah kubilang jangan dekati aku, darah lum—"

"Terima kasih!" potong Yixing dengan nada ceria, senyumnya begitu lebar dan hangat. Dari jarak ini, Joonmyeon menemukan sebuah fakta—Yixing ternyata sebuah punya lesung pipi di pipi kanannya saat ia tersenyum. Baiklah, itu adalah sebuah fakta nan tidak penting sebenarnya.

Tapi sebentar, kenapa ia mengatakan terima kasih? Terima kasih untuk apa? Terima kasih karena sudah mengatainya darah lumpur, begitu?

"... Apa?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku di hospital wing!" serunya.

Rahang Joonmyeon seolah ingin lepas ke tanah. Ia tak sadar ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saking terkejutnya dia.

Tetapi ia buru-buru meralat ekspresinya, masih dengan gestur gelagapan yang tak terhinarkan. Yixing terkikik, menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Terima kasih sudah menjagaku dan mengkhawatirkanku! Kau sungguh teman yang baik!"

Mulut Joonmyeon mendadak jadi susah digerakan, tergagap-gagap ia menyangkal, "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu!" ia memekik, lengkap dengan kedua pipi yang memerah sempurna.

 _Ini karena dingin! Iya, karena dingin kok!_

Yixing tertawa, begitu riang. "Sampai jumpa Joonmyeon!"

dan bocah itu pun bangkit dari bangku penonton, kemudian pergi dengan melompat lompat ceria menuruni undakan demi undakan stand penonton. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang memerah malu di kursinya, dan masih saja berusaha menyangkalnya dengan terus-terusan berseru lantang,

 _._

" _Jangan terlalu percaya diri Zhang, aku tidak menghawatirkanmuuuu!"_

 _._

 _._

 **OooO**

 _._

 ** _1993_**

 _Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban._

 _._

 ** _Tahun Ketiga_**

 _._

"Well, siapa yang berikutnya ingin mencoba menyapa Buckbeak?" Hagrid berkelakar pada kumpulan anak-anak tahun ketiga di depannya yang berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang, hampir seluruhnya menampakan wajah ketakutan. Hagrid mencoba tetap sumringah meskipun ia sempat khawatir ketika Buckbeak— seekor **Hippogrif** peliharaannya— menyerang Draco tadi **. Hippogriff** adalah bangsa makhluk legendaris sejenis Griffin, berwujud setengah burung rajawali setengah kuda. Kepala dan badan depannya menyerupai rajawali sedangkan tubuh bagian belakangnya berupa kuda.

Jelas terdapat kekhawatiran yang dalam pada diri guru baru Pemiliharaan Satwa gaib itu—tentunya bukan semata-mata karena mengkhawatirkan Draco Malfot. Lebih karena memikirkan nasibnya selanjutnya jika Malfoy mengadu pada Ayahnya.

Ayahnya punya cukup kekuasaan di Kementrian Sihir, ia bisa saja melakukan apapun, termasuk memecat Hagrid, atau melakukan sesuatu pada Buckbeak karena sudah menyerang putra kesayangannya.

Dan jujur saja, Joonmyeon menganggap Hagrid cukup gila karena ia masih meneruskan pelajaran konyol ini. Maksudnya hei, Draco baru saja diserang burung raksasa bersayap itu.

Joonmyeon bahkan masih bisa merasakan kengerian menggerayangi bulu romanya kala Hippogriff itu marah—dan bisa bisanya ia masih menawarkan pada muridnya siapa yang hendak menyapa mahkluk aneh itu?

 _Resmi sudah. Manusia raksasa itu memang sudah gila._

Yeah, memang harus ia akui, Draco saja yang terlalu berlebihan, merengek seolah tangannya baru saja putus padahal ia yakin luka yang diberikan oleh makhluk itu hanya sekedar goresan tak berarti.

 _Drama queen Malfoy._

 _Kalau sampai ada yang berani maju ke depan. Jaminan deh. Dia tolol seratus persen—_

"Saya, Hagrid! Saya mau mencobanya!" suara seseorang dari barisan belakang, membuat mereka semua serentak menoleh. Setengah dari mereka menatap ngeri, nyaris tak percaya. Seorang murid yang kehilangan akal yang memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh Buckbeak itu lagi setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Malfoy.

Oh. Pantas saja. Seorang Hufflepuff. Sudah biasa. Bertingkah konyol dan bodoh.

Dan sekarang siapa murid Hufflepuff yang dengan bodohnya menyerahkan 'nyawa' itu—

.

 _... tunggu sebentar. bukankah itu Yixing?!_

 _._

 _Apa—yang benar saja?! Apa dia sudah tidak waras?!_

 _._

Yixing tersenyum lebar, yang disambut Hagrid dengan sebuah senyum atas keberaniannya. Sekali lagi murid-murid menahan nafas, termasuk Joonmyeon. Ia bisa merasakan kengerian berkali-kali lipat daripada yang ia rasakan pada Potter yang pertama kali mencoba mah

Tapi sepertinya berbeda dengan Yixing. Bocah berumur 13 tahun itu maju ke depan dengan langkah pasti, tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut seperti Potter tadi. Bahkan ia bisa-bisanya tersenyum sebegitu sumringahnya seolah ia hendak mendapat sebuah hadiah yang begitu berartu.

 _Kau bisa saja dipatuk olehnya dan bisa-bisanya ia tersenyum seperti itu? Tolong, otak Zhang pasti tercecer di perjalanan dari kastil menuju kesini._

Buckbeak yang baru saja selesai makan langsung menoleh, menatap tajam Yixing. Yixing melangkah lagi, dan Buckbeak ikut maju ke depan—Joonmyeon hampir mati karena menahan nafas terlalu lama.

 _Merlin, dia ketakutan! Bagaimana jika ia diserang seperti Malfoy huh? Hagrid ingin bertanggung jawab?!_

Yixing berhenti sejenak, sementara Buckbeak siaga dengan keempat kakinya, siap menyerang kapan saja jika Yixing membuat pergerakan tergesa.

Yixing bergerak untuk merundukan badan—membungkuk sebagai penghormatan.

Bucbeak meringik, mengangkat kakinya—Joonmyeon sudah ancang-ancang untuk meraih tongkat sihir dan menangkis serangan Buckbeak pada Yixing kalau dibutuhkan—tapi mendadak diurungkannya, melihat Buckbeak ternyata ikut merundukan kepala, tanda bahwa ia menerima kehadiran Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum makin lebar, kemudian mendekati makhluk Hippogriff itu dan mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan gerakan telaten dan lembut. Bahkan Buckbeak tak segan-segan untuk mendekur dibawah sentuhan Yixing.

Barulah saat itu Joonmyeon bisa melepaskan nafasnya, menghela nafas lega. Jujur saja ia tak sadar sejak tadi ia menahan nafas. Ia bahkan tak sadar juga jika sedari tadi Hagrid ada di sampingnya, kalau saja ia tak membuat komentar—

"Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu padanya, Mr. Kim. Dia baik-baik saja,"

Wajahnya merah padam, entah karena marah atau karena malu. Maka ia pun mendesis galak pada Hagrid,

"Diamlah, aku tidak khawatir!"

Hagrid hanya tersenyum penuh arti di balik janggutnya.

.

 _Ah, dasar cinta monyet._

 _._

 **OooO**

 _._

Besoknya, mereka ada kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam—PTIH—yang diajar oleh seorang guru baru. Professor Remus Lupin. Dia seorang guru yang menyenangkan dan ramah. Jelas lebih baik daripada dua professor yang sebelumnya. Dan hari ini, Professor Lupin akan memperkenakan kepada Boggarts.

Sejujurnya baru pertama kali ini ia mendengar tentang Boggarts. Ia tidak sempat membaca buku apapun sebelumnya tentang Boggarts. Tetapi Professor Lupin tentu saja memberikan mereka sebuah penjelasan di awal pelajaran. Memberi tahu murid-muridnya mengenai apa itu Boggrats.

 _Boggarts._

Tidak ada yang tahu bentuk persis Boggarts.

Yang diketahui mereka, sesuatu itu—boggarts, entah apapun itu, kini tersimpan rapat di dalam sebuah lemari tua yang kini diletakan di depan kelas PTIH. Boggarts adalah perwujudan ketakutan siapapun yang ada di depannya. Dan kini murid tahun ketiga itu berbaris ke belakang dengan antusias, bersemangat untuk mencoba memantrai boggarts dan melawan ketakutan mereka.

Joonmyeon bisa merasakan rasa takut mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, terlebih melihat lemari itu sesekali bergerak, seolah ada sesuatu yang berbahaya yang hendak mendobrak keluar. Ketika kau telah berhadap-hadapan persis dengan lemari itu—dan lemari dibuka, Boggarts akan mengambil bentuk yang paling ditakuti seseorang—entah itu orang, hewan, tanaman, monster—apapun itu. Ia bisa menjadi bentuk apa saja yang paling ditakutinya untuk saat ini.

 _Dan bagaimana jika boggarts itu lantas berubah menjadi Dad?_

Professor Lupin meminta mereka melawan Boggarts dengan meneriakan mantra " _Riddikulus!"_ secara lantang. Ia bertitah bahwa sebenarnya yang bisa mengalahkan Boggart adalah tawa, jadi kita harus bisa menguasai ketakutan kit dengan memikirkan benda paling menyeramkan itu menjadi sesuatu yang menggelikan, seperti dari ular yang mengerikan menjadi badut. Ucapkan mantra "Riddikulus", dan Boggarts yang menjelma menjadi ular itu akan benar-benar menjadi seorang badut yang lucu—seperti apa yang dilakukan Parvati Patil sekarang.

.

 _Dan kini tibalah gilirannya._

 _._

Joonmyeon menegak ludah, melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah ruangan dan menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya, mencengkramnya erat-erat. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya basah karena keringat, ia cemas. Menatap badut di tengah ruangan, bergerak ke depan ke belakang dengan senyumnya. Dan seketika, badut lucu itu berubah bentuk. Secepat kilat berubah menjadi sesuatu yang ditakutinya —

 _Dad._

Tentunya ia tak terkejut.

.

Dad.

.

Sejak dulu ia memang menjadi salah satu sumber ketakutannya.

.

"Joonmyeon..." panggilnya dengan suara parau, "anakku," Ia tahu yang didepannya ini bukanlah Dad yang asli. Tapi suara Dad yang hampir persis dengan yang asli mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Joonmyeon merinding. Dad...

Tapi tiba-tiba Boggarts Dad menghilang detik berikutnya—tunggu. Joonmyeon belum memantrainya kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia sudah berubah? Dan ternyata ia tak benar-benar menghilang begitu saja. Boggarts Dad berubah wujud lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Kini beralih bengambil bentuk menjadi—

 _Yixing Zhang._

Joonmyeon sendiri terkaget. Ia tak menyangka ketakutan terbesar bawah sadarnya selain Dad, adalah Yixing? _Yang benar saja?! T-tapi ia tak takut padanya . Ia... ia hanya..._

Dari tempatnya, ia bisa merasakan tatapan aneh teman-teman sekelasnya mengarah padanya. Demi Merlin, tidak ada bagi dari Yixing yang menakutkan.

Tapi kenapa boggartsnya berubah menjadi dia? Kenapa?

Yixing disana sama seperti Yixing asli—yang ia yakin tengah berdiri terheran heran di sisi ruangan. Tetapi sorot matanya berbeda. Tak ada sorot hangat dan polos disana.

Yang ada hanya sorot jahat, sorot penuh kebencian kala ia berkata—

"Joonmyeon Kim," desisnya penuh murka. Joonmyeon mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkat sihirnya ketika ia bisa merasakan tangannya mulai gementar. Jantungnya mulai berdentum cepat, tak terkendali. Boggart dalam wujud Yixing menyeringai lebar, dan ia makin melangkah mendekat.

Joonmyeon mundur ke belakang, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Bibirnya terkatup, antara geram dan takut.

" _Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon._.." panggil boggart itu dengan suara dingin, sedingin aura dementor yang hendak menghisap jiwa,

"Oh, Joonmyeon Kimmmmm," panggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat-buat, membuat bulu roma siapapun yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri, terlebih melihat seringai itu tergores dengan jelas di bibirnya. Ia terkikik mengerikan.

.

"Tak ada yang menyayangimu, _freaky Kim_... "

.

Ia mendekat dan mendekat, seiring dengan seringai Yixing makin melebar,

.

"Tak ada yang peduli padamu. Semua orang kecewa padamu—"

Ia mendesis galak,

.

"Aku membencimu. Amat sangat membencimu—"

.

" ** _Riddikulus_!"**

.

Joonmyeon lantang sembari menunjuk boggart itu dengan tongkat sihirnya, dan secepat kilat sosok Boggart Yixing menghilang—tergantikan oleh seekor kelinci lucu yang melompat-lompat di lantai.

Sesaat kelas menjadi hening.

Joonmyeon mendongak, ia bisa melihat teman sekelasnya berbisik-bisik, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan diantara kerumunan kelasnya, ia bisa menangkap sepasang mata cokelat hazelnut indah—bola mata itu membesar, menyorot penuh keterkejutan dan meneriakan tanda tanya besar di netranya.

Tapi dari balik rasa terkejut itu, Joonmyeon bisa menangkap hal lain berenang-renang disana—kekhawatiran. Sorot yang begitu berbeda dengan boggart tadi. _Kontras—_

—karena boggart tadi memang bukan Yixing.

.

Boggart tadi membencinya, tetapi Yixing tidak.

.

Ia baru menyadari, ia takut...

.

Ia takut Yixing membencinya.

.

 **OooO**

.

Berbekal Buku Tumbuhan Mistis yang ia tak sengaja temukan di rak paling sudut perpustakaan, kemudian menyimpan buku itu dijubahnya, Joonmyeon melangkah keluar kastil dengan kepala melongok kesana-kemari, memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti langkahnya. Ia tahu tidak akan ada yang peduli pada apa yang akan ia kerjakan lagipula, tapi well— hanya berjaga-jaga. Karena masuk hutan terlarang bukan sesuatu yang legal menurut peraturan sekolah. Ia bisa dapat masalah besar jika ketahuan—dan itu sangat merepotkan.

Ia melangkah ringan, sesekali membenahi jubah yang ia kenakan untuk mempermudahnya menyelinap, termasuk ketika ia harus melewati Pohon Dedalu Perkasa yang bernafas ritmis. Asal ia tak membangunkan pohon hidup itu, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Joonmyeon melangkah, melewati akar akar pohon yang arang melintang, sesekali harus rela memanjatnya karena akar itu terlalu besar. Ia masuk ke Hutan Terlarang dengan satu tangan siap sedia mencengkram tongkat sihir, jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyerangnya. Meskipun mantra yang ia kuasai belum sebanyak penyihir handal, ia yakin ia bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula apa sih yang akan muncul tiba-tiba di Hutan Terlarang? Walaupun memang tampak gelap dan menyeramkan, Joonmyeon tak terlalu percaya ada makhluk-makhluk semengerikan itu di dekat sekolah. Yang benar saja? Mungkin hanya semacam lintah besar, dengusnya geli.

Seiring ia berjalan masuk lebih dalam dan dalam, pepohonan yang berjajar menjadi makin tinggi, besar dan rapat. Hawa dingin mulai menelisik raga, dan kegelapan makin menghadang, meski nyatanya ini baru menjelang sore hari dan matahari masih cukup membumbung tinggi. Joonmyeon menelusur, lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi dengan satu tangan menyangga buku. Ia perhatikan langkahnya, memastikan ia memang benar-benar melangkah sesuai arah yang tertera di halaman. Ia memasuki pepohonan lagi, dan saat ia melihat hamparan Danau Hitam, ia tahu destinasinya sudah semakin dekat.

 _Inilah dia._

Joonmyeon berhasil mencapainya.

Diantara semak-semak, terdapat sekumpulan bunga-bunga berkuncup berwarna merah, ukurannya sebesar telapak tangan.

 _Cantik._

 _Cantik sekali._

Sekumpulan bunga Arlaune.

Bunga langka yang tumbuh di hutan terlarang. Bunga yang unik.

Di dalam kuncup bunga, hidup seorang wanita kecil, terlanjang setinggi kelingking, berambut merah panjang dan menyentuh kaki. Saat musim semi, bunga ini akan berwarna merah, tanda bahwa ia tengah matang. Dan saat ia mengelus kelopaknya sebanyak tiga kali, kelopaknya akan terpapar terbuka. Menampakan makhluk kecil di dalamnya, dan mereka secara otomatis akan menari. Ketika mereka bernyanyi dan menari, dari ujung ujung rambutnya akan keluar serbuk-serbuk emas. Serbuk emas itu akan jadi pupuk mujarab sekaligus penawar racun.

 _Well,_ selain memang murni dilatar belakangi oleh rasa penasaran yang mendesak, Joonmyeon juga membutuhkannya untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Ia rasa bakat-bakat licik Slytherin sudah terlanjur mengakar pada dirinya.

Joonmyeon membutuhkan serbuk serbuk ini untuk menyempurnakan pertumbuhan tanaman proyek tugas rumah Herbologi Professor Sprout. Mereka diberi tugas untuk menanam Valerian—sebuah tanaman yang dapat digunakan sebagai bahan ramuan pelupa, ramuan tidur, dan nafas api. Siapa yang bisa menanam valerian dengan bentuk sempurna, ia akan mendapat bibit _Gillyweed_ yang langka dari Professor Sprout. Dengan diberinya serbuk ini, ia yakin tanamannya akan tumbuh subur dan sempurna.

Kebetulan ini adalah musim semi, sehingga Joonmyeon memiliki kesempatan untuk mengambil serbuk serbuk itu. Ia mendekatkan tangannya ke salah satu bunga, mengelusnya sebanyak tiga kali, sebelum kelopak bunga itu membuka. Joonmyeon dibuat menganga takjub kala ia bisa melihat wanita mungil itu disana, berambut panjang, cantik dan— _uh-oh, bahkan dia benar-benar telanjang!_

Makhluk kecil itu mulai bernyanyi dan menari. Dan seketika ujung rambut merahnya yang panjang menyentuh kaki itu mengeluarkan serbuk keemasan. Joonmyeon dengan sigap meraih kantung kainnya, kemudian dengan cekatan bergerak untuk mewadahi serbuk-serbuk itu ke dalamnya, tak membiarkannya lepas begitu saja.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar, ia melakukan hal itu pada setidaknya dua hingga tiga bunga. Beriringan mereka menyanyi dan menari. Seperti ia sedang melihat sebuah pertunjukan musik—benar benar menakjubkan.

Ia menunggu sampai makhluk kecil itu menyelesaikan nyanyian dan tarian mereka, dan kuncup bunga itu kembali menutup rapat. Joonmyeon memberikan tepuk tangan kecil sebagai apresiasi kepada makhluk makhluk itu yang sudah berhasil 'menghibur' dirinya. Sudah sejak lama. Sudah terlalu lama sekali ia merasakan perasaan serileks ini—sedamai dan semenyenangkan ini.

Murid tahun ketiga Slytherin itu menarik tali kantongnya yang telah terisi penuh serbuk emas Arlaune, dan memastikannya terikat rapat-rapat. Setelah selesai, ia memasukannya dengan aman ke dalam jubahnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil sebelum jam malam tiba. Ia akan dapat masalah kalau ia terlalu lama disini. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari lagipula. Joonmyeon mengambil jalan yang sama dengan jalan ia masuk tadi, melewati pohon demi pohon. Sembari sesekali ia manfaatkan dirinya untuk melihat 'pemandangan' menyeramkan hutan terlarang, melihat kesana kemari, terutama pada tumbuhan tumbuhan unik apa yang ia bisa ia temukan disana.

Terkadang Joonmyeon berpikir, embel embel Hutan Terlarang hanya akan menghalangi para siswa menemukan keajaiban-keajaiban yang sebenarnya mereka bisa temukan di dunia sihir. Seperti di hutan ini, kau tak akan tahu jenis makhluk unik apa yang bisa kau temukan di dalam sini.

Joonmyeon baru saja turun melompati sebuah akar raksasa saat ia melihat bayangan dari balik pohon—dua orang, sebuah centaurus dan—

Apakah ini hanya halusinasiya mata atau itu memang benar-benar—Yixing?!

Bocah Hufflepuff itu menempelkan punggung ke batang pohon, dan ada seekor centaurus—mereka seperti kuda, tetapi memiliki badan manusia—tengah berdiri tegak di hadapannya. _Apa yang dilakukannya disni? Kenapa bocah muggle itu selalu meletakan dirinya dalam bahaya sih?! Kenapa juga ia tak menyerang, dasar idiot!_

Joonmyeon bersembunyi di balik pohon, berusaha menormalkan kerja jantungnya yang berdebam,. Ia tegang, ia takut. Tapi selama ia punya pertahanan—selama ia punya tongkat sihirnya dan mantra yang siap untuk dirapal, ia dan bocah itu akan baik-baik.

Perlahan-lahan ia menarik tongkat sihirnya dari jubah. Ia tak ingin membuat gerakannya banyak karena ia takut centraurus itu bisa mendenganya. Beruntung ia terlalu terfokus pada Yixing. Kenapa ia menolongnya, kau bertanya? Karena jelas tak akan menang melawan centaurus setinggi itu, tapi jika mereka berdua yang menolongnya, siapa tahu? Lagipula menyelamatkan Yixing berarti menyelamatkan mereka berdua, bukan begitu? Kalau centaurus itu belum dilumpuhkan, Joonmyeon juga tidak bisa kembali ke kastil. Membuang nafasnya, Joonmyeon menarik tongkat sihirnya, menunjuk tepat ke arah centaurus itu dan berseru—

" ** _Petrificus Totalus_**!"

Sebuah cahaya putih secepat kilat melesat, mengenai bagian kaki centaurus itu. Secara otomatis, centaurus itu meringik kala kedua kakinya mengkaku, dan ia pun oleng ke tanah. Yixing tampak kaget, menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Joonmyeon buru buru meninggalkan pohon tempat ia bersembunyi dan berlari ke arah Yixing, tongkat masih teracung siaga ke arah tubuh sang Centaurus yang terbaring di tanah Hutan Terlarang yang dingin.

"Menyingkirlah sebelum ia bangun Zhang!" ia berseru, menoleh ke arah Yixing saat ia telah berada di sampingnya, "Kau oke? Kalau kau terluka ini akan menjadi sangat merepotkan."

Yixing akhirnya mendongak, mengerjapkan mata. "Yeah, aku oke," gumamnya, "Tapi aku memang tidak sedang dalam bahaya,"

"Apa?" Seketika ia terperangah. _Tunggu? Jadi aksi heroiknya tadi sia-sia? The fuck, hanya buang buang tenaga saja_. "Tapi tadi aku melihat ia menyudutkanmu ke pohon,"

"Kami hanya sedang bicara kok. Lagipula Centaurus ini, aku mengenalnya sejak tahun kedua, dan kami berteman baik—" ia mendekat ke arah centaurus yang pingsan itu, kemudian mengelus tubuhnya dengan sayang, "Namanya Mr. Bucky. Dia temanku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Teman?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya, "Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menyukai mereka. Hewan-hewan gaib memang luar biasa," ia lantas menghela nafas, "Well, tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menunggu sampai Mr. Bucky bangun," Yixing menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, "Oh ya—meskipun salah sasaran, tapi terima kasih kau sudah khawatir padaku,"

"Percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi, Zhang. Aku tidak khawatir padamu," ia menekankan kata per kata, mendesis penuh kesal, "camkan itu,"

Yixing mengabaikannya, dan justru semakin memperlebar senyumnya. Bodoh, memang. "Omong omong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya penasaran. "Dan kenapa kau membawa buku itu?" dagunya menggidik ke arah buku yang ada di genggaman Joonmyeon.

Ia buru buru menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya, membalas sengit, "Bukan urusanmu,"

"Kau... " ia memiringkan kepala, "mengambil suatu tanaman dari Hutan Terlarang ya?"

Joonmyeon tertegun. "Apa?"

"Well," Yixing menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku memperhatikan kau selalu dapat nilai Outstanding di Hebrologi jadi... yah, kupikir kau menyukai Herbologi. Dan kepentinganmu ke Hutan Terlarang aku tebak tidak jauh-jauh dari tanaman,"

Joonmyeon memicingkan mata hitamnya yang sehitam arang. "Kau... memperhatikanku?"

"Eum..." ia mengalihkan pandangan. Apakah ini hanya permainan mata saja semata atau bukan—tapi benarkah pipi Yixing berubah agak kemerahan? "Sulit untuk tidak melakukannya..." gumamnya rendah, yang membuat Joonmyeon ikut tertular penyakitnya barusan—pipi memerah. Merlin, dia tidak demam kan?

"Arlaune,"

Yixing mengerjapkan mata, "...Sori?"

"Arlaune, aku datang kesini untuk Arlaune," jawab Joonmyeon jujur.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau belum pernah mendengarnya?" ia mendengus, keras-keras.

Yixing menggeleng, dan Joonmyeon menghela nafas sebagai respon, kemudian mulai menceritakan apa itu bunga Arlaune, fungsinya, hingga letaknya—dan Yixing menyimaknya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tampak takjub dan terkesima dengan penjelasan menemukan orang lain yang tampak setertarik itu dengan Herbologi dan Joonmyeon... _Joonmyeon menghargainya._

Hari ke hari, ia semakin kesulitan menemukan alasan untuk membenci Yixing.

Dan tanpa sadar, Joonmyeon biarkan pintu pertahanannya mulai terbuka, sedikit demi sedikit. Seinci demi seinci. Membiarkan Yixing masuk, mengenalinya, menyapa dunianya, dan mengetahui dirinya yang biasa ia simpan rapat-rapat pada dunia. Begitu pula dengan lelaki itu—bagaimana ia dengan antusiasnya menceritakan pengalamannya, rasa terpesonanya pada segala hal di dunia sihir yang penuh hal-hal ajaib, kesukaannya pada makhluk makhluk gaib.

 _Tanpa sadar... tanpa sadar benang itu pun mulai terajut dengan sendirinya._

"Aku akan ke kastil," ia bangkit dari akar tempat ia dan Yixing duduk sedari tadi. Ia mengernyit mendapati Yixing tak sedikit pun menunjukan pergerakan yang sama, "Kau tidak mau ke kastil? Atau kau lebih memilih mati disini dan dimakan Centaurus itu?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Yixing mendengus"Lucu sekali, centaurus tak makan manusia," ujarnya, "Tapi tidak, kau duluan saja. Aku mau menemani Mr. Bucky bangun, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi,"

"Terserah lah," Joonmyeon beranjak, tetapi tangan Yixing menahan jubahnya, mau tak mau membuatnya menghentikan langkah, "Apa?"

"Jadi..." Yixing melepaskan genggamannya dari fabrik jubah Joonmyeon, bangkit berdiri dan berhadap hadapan dengan lelaki itu. Tanpa basa basi ia mengulurkan tangan,

"Jadi kita berteman kan mulai sekarang?"

Bola mata cokelat itu berkilat-kilat, penuh harap.

Joonmyeon memandangi telapak tangan Yixing yang terulur selama beberapa saat, berdecak kesal kemudian berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Ia melangkah tanpa sedikit pun menoleh, meskipun Yixing berseru,

.

"Diam berarti iya!"

.

 _Dan yeah,_

Joonmyeon pun tak berusaha menyangkalnya.

 _._

* * *

 **bersambung.**

* * *

 **Kepala asrama:** semacam wali atau pemimpin asrama yang bertanggung jawab kepada murid murid tiap asramanya. Slytherin: Prof. Snape, Hufflpeuff: Prof. Sprout, Gryffindor: Prof. McGonagall, Ravenclaw: Prof. Flitwick.

 **Manor:** Rumah untuk kelas bangsawan, luasnya hampir sebesar kastil. Biasanya para penyihir kaya yang memiliki rumah jenis ini, terutama Malfoy Manor.

 **Hospital Wing** : Semacam UKS yang ada di Kastil Hogwarts, perawat yang bertugas disana adalah Madam Pomfrey.

 **Quidditch:** Semacam game sepak bola tapi dalam dunia sihir, dan setiap pemain menaiki sapu terbang. Ada 7 pemain, satu keeper bertugas menjaga 3 gawang yang berbentuk lingkaran di ujung tiang berukuran 15 m. Dua beater yang bertugas menjaga para pemain dalam tim masing-masing dari bludger dengan memukulnya. Terkadang beater juga memukul bludger ke arah pemain di tim lawannya sehingga pemain di tim lawannya itu terjatuh dari sapu. Tiga chaser yang bertugas mencetak gol bagi tim masing-masing. Setiap seorang chaser berhasil memasukkan quaffle ke dalam lingkaran di ujung tiang yang dijaga keeper lawan, akan diberikan 10 poin bagi timnya masing-masing. Dan satu Seeker untuk mencari Golden Snitch yang berbentuk seperti bola kecil dengan sayap di kedua sisinya, snitch akan terbang kesana kemari secepat kilat. Bila salah satu seeker berhasil menangkap snitch, maka tim dari seeker yang berhasil mendapatkan snitch itu akan mendapatkan 150 poin

 **Bola dalam Quidditch:** ada tiga jenis 'bola'. Bludger adalah bola berwarna hitam legam dari metal yang sudah disihir untuk menjatuhkan para pemain dari sapunya. Golden Snitch adalah bola emas bersayap yang dapat terbang dengan kecepatan super tinggi dan dapat berputar 360 derajat. Dan Quaffle adalah bola biasa berwarna merah, yang tidak diberi mantra apapun seperti bola lainnya dalam Quidditch. Satu-satunya mantra yang diberikan pada Quaffle adalah Mantra Genggam yang ditemukan oleh Pennifold, yang gunanya supaya pemain dapat mengenggam Quaffle dengan satu tangan tanpa terjatuh.

 **Petrificus Totalus** : Adalah mantra untuk membuat anggota tubuh menjadi kaku. Berefek sampai beberapa jam.

 **Riddikulus:** mantra untuk menangkal Boggarts, merubah sesuatu yang mengerikan menjadi hal hal yang lucu.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hai, kembali lagi dengan saya, ff ini mungkin cuman sampe chapter keempat XD dan tinggal satu chapter lagi dalam proses pengetikan lalu tara... endAnyway yang bagian buckbeak, itu adalah bagian yang saya modifikasi. Kalo ada yang masih inget, setelah Draco diserang Buckbeak, kelas langsung diakhiri oleh Hagrid. Sedangkan disini kelas tetep lanjut wkwk.

Kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik atau saran boleh ditulis ke kolom **Review** :D terima kasih sudah mampir, terlebih menyempatkan memberi kritik dan saran. Saya sangat sangat sangat sangaaaat mengapresiasinya. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:** karakter yang digunakan bukanlah kepunyaan saya. Dan Harry Potter, universe dan segala tokohnya adalah kepunyaan the amazing J.K Rowling.  
 **warning** : GS atau BxB (saya tidak pernah menyebut gender Yixing secara eksplisit kok disini). Mpreg for BxB. Gaje. OOC. cursing.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Dear YXZ P._

 _Yixing... bagaimana bisa kau masih mempertahankan perasaanmu padaku? Kau itu memang bodoh ya? Kau punya seorang suami yang sempurna. Malcolm, dia baik, dia pintar, dia sukses dengan kariernya, dan kau punya seorang putri cantik bersamanya, tapi kau... kau masih saja menyimpan perasaan bodoh itu?_

 _Aku merasa sangat hina, sangat berdosa. Aku sering membuatmu terluka, tetapi kau... kau masih saja. Sekali lagi aku katakan, kau bodoh. Iya, kau memang bodoh._

 _Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Yixing._

 _Aku pun juga sama bodohnya. Perasaan bodoh ini... Tak ada yang berubah._

 _Sulit sekali untuk berhenti merindukanmu, bahkan mencintaimu. Dan kau malah menyuruhku menikahi orang lain? Yang benar saja. Aku rasa aku lebih memilih untuk hidup melajang saja. Aku tidak tahu, aku tak benar-benar yakin aku bisa membuka hatiku kembali. Setiap aku menutup mata, yang aku lihat hanya kau. Bagaimana bisa... bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu?_

 _Aku tak tahu kenapa takdir kita begitu kejam. Mungkin ini semua karena dosa-dosaku. Aku harus menebus semua yang telah aku lakukan karena menjadi pengikut Voldemort. Mungkin Merlin ingin menghukumku, Yixing. Dan aku minta maaf karena kau ikut terseret di dalam kesialanku._

 _Well, aku mendukungmu jika kau memang menjadi seperti Newt Scamander. Aku mengaguminya, dan mungkin saja aku akan mengagumimu juga, wahai calon penulis? Anyway, kau memang tak pernah berubah ya. Kau dan selera humormu yang payah. Maaf Yixing, tapi aku tidak tertawa._

 _Yang benar saja. Aku tak yakin ia mengagumiku, aku sudah banyak menyakiti Ibunya. Aku tak yakin ia akan memaafkanku._

 _Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat sangat merindukanmu juga, Yixing._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _J.K._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Embrace The Unexpected**

 **Chapter III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OooO**

 _1994_

 _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire._

 _Tahun Keempat._

 _._

"Baca lagi essaimu, teliti lagi. Masih banyak yang harus dibenahi," Ia melemparkan parkemen itu ke meja, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku Aritmanchy—pelajaran berhitung.

Sebuah erangan terlempar ke udara mengiringi kalimat yang diutarakan barusan. Rasanya ia ingin mengeluh keras-keras tetapi ia tak mau kena omel Madam Pince—si penjaga perpustakaan sekolah yang tua, galak dan cerewet. Kupingnya yang tua dan penuh kerutan sangat sensitif mendengar keributan.

Murid Hufflepuff tahun keempat itu—Yixing Zhang meletakan kepalanya ke meja perpustakaan yang panjang, membiarkan permukaan halus perkamen bersentuhan langsung dengan pipinya. Ia memain-mainkan asal pena bulu yang masih tenggeram ke tangan kanannya, kemudian menggeram di bawah nafasnya,

"Kenapa menulis essay itu susah sekali sih?"

"..."

"Terlalu banyak aturan. Memangnya para Professor membaca satu per satu essay murid mereka? Bukankah mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk itu?"

"..."

"Lagipula teori itu kan sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting ya kan Joonmyeon?"

"..."

"Kita kan penyihir bukankah lebih baik kita belajar secara partikal saja—"

"Essay-mu tak akan selesai sendiri kalau kau terus terusan mengeluh _, bodoh."_

Bocah berusia genap empat belas itu mengerang, mengangkat kepalanya segera. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik permukaan pekamen yang tak sengaja ikut menempel di pipi kanannya, "Kau bisa saja mengejekku begitu, tapi memangnya tugasmu sudah selesai?" Ia melirik sinis perkamen Joonmyeon di meja yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Tentu saja sudah, aku tidak payah sepertimu," Joonmyeon menyeringai penuh kemenangan dari balik halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Yixing bersungut-sungut "Kau kan memang ahli herbologi, jadi pasti ini terlalu mudah," ia mengeluh. Dengan sorot penuh pengharapan, ia menatap Joonmyeon, "Bolehkah aku sedikit saja melihat essaymu? Siapa tahu aku bisa dapat inspirasi harus menulis apa,"

Murid Slytherin tahun keempat itu menggelengkan kepala, tegas. "Aku tidak suka PR-ku dicontek orang lain, Zhang."

Yixing mengucir bibir. Kesal.

Dengan kasar, ia menarik kembali buku Herbologi yang ada di depannya itu kemudian meraih perkamen baru yang masih bersih. Yixing mulai menggerakan tangannya, menulis kembali essaynya sesuai dengan koreksi yang telah dilakukan Joonmyeon sebelumnya. "Lagipula kenapa harus sesempurna itu sih? Penting sekali memang?"

"Perlu kuingatkan Zhang, kau sendiri yang mendatangiku disini, mengangguku, dan memintaku untuk memeriksa essay Herbologimu," Joonmyeon menutup bukunya dengan sebuah ayunan pelan. Ia menatap Yixing dengan pandangan skepstis, "Jadi dengan kata lain, kau sendiri yang cari masalah denganku,"

"Aku pikir kan kau akan membantuku, bukan menyiksaku seperti ini," gerutu Yixing dramatis, dan Joonmyeon memutar mata jenuh sebagai respon.

Kini ia berganti meraih buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman dengan asal, sebenarnya tak sungguh berniat untuk membaca isinya. Tapi tanpa dan sengaja gerakan tangannya terhenti.

Terhenti pada sebuah halaman yang memuat sebuah gambar. Gambar yang tertera di tengah halaman buku menampakan sebuah tengkorak dan seekor ular yang menjulur, menderik dan mengelilingi. Gambar itu bergerak-gerak di pergelangan tangan seseorang—seperti sebuah tato, tapi hidup.

Ia tahu apa itu.

Itu adalah **tanda kegelapan**.

Tanda yang diberi secara langsung oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Sebuah tanda yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah pelahap maut. Pelahap maut yang merupakan pengikut setia Lord Voldemort, secara sukarela sudi untuk mengabdikan jiwa dan raganya pada Sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Apapun. _Dan dimanapun._

Ia tahu mengenai hal ini.

Ia pernah melihat tanda kegelapan itu secara langsung.

Ia pernah melihatnya... tepat di pergelangan tangan kedua orangtuanya.

Ayah dan Ibunya. Dad dan Mom—mereka berdua memang Pelahap Maut.

Dan bukan sebuah kemustahilan jika ia akhirnya akan jadi bagian dari mereka juga. Entah kapan saatnya.

Sementara kedua orang itu sibuk sendiri, keheningan berganti menyelimuti—yang menjadi pengisi hening hanyalah suara gesekan ujung pena bulu yang menggesek permukaan perkamen. Setelah beberapa saat, Yixing memutuskan untuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya, mendesah lelah secara dramatis. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangan kirinya, kemudian mata cokelatnya bergeser ke arah Joonmyeon yang masih tenggelam ke dalam bacaannya.

"Joonmyeon?"

Seperti biasa, pemuda itu tak merespon apapun.

"Bagaimana musim panasmu kemarin—"

"Jangan cari cari kesibukan lain untuk tak menyelesaikan essay-mu, Zhang."

Yixing cemberut, "Aku hanya mau tanya kok,"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, tetapi memilih untuk tak menanggapi apapun, bahkan melirik Yixing pun tidak.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana musim panasmu, kau tidak menceritakannya di surat"

"..."  
"Well, bahkan kau tak pernah membalas suratku sekali saja, tega sekali."

"..."

"Padahal kan aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita saja, mumpung aku sedang menginap di rumah keluarga Abbott,"

"..."

"Memang apa susahnya sih membalas surat, padahal burung hantumu itu—yang warna putih itu, siapa namanya? Pyul? Dia ras yang bagus dan kau tidak menggunakannya. Sayang sekali—"

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengoceh, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan jangan ganggu aku," ia mendelik, "Aku sibuk,"

Yixing makin cemberut, "Nah kan, kau mulai lagi,"

"Mulai apa?" balasanya bengis.

"Bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang PMS," balas Yixing tak kalah sengitnya, "Bukankah seharusnya kita berteman sekarang?"

"Aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Kau sendiri yang mengasumsikannya begitu," ia mendelik makin tajam, "Kalau kau masih mau disini, selesaikan essaymu atau aku yang justru akan pergi dari sini,"

Yixing mendengus kesal. Ia membuang wajah ke arah jendela, pandangannya tak sengaja terjatuh pada Hermione Granger yang tengah duduk bersama Victor Krum di bagian paling ujung perpustakaan—gadis itu seperti sedang menerangkan sesuatu pada Krum, dan si lelaki Bulgaria idola cewek-cewek itu pun tampak seperti tengah menyimak penjelasaannya dengan seksama.

Mungkin dari luar mereka tampak sedang berdiskusi masalah akademis—tapi menurut Yixing, hubungan mereka lebih daripada itu. Lihat saja tatapan yang dilayangkan Krum pada Hermione—ada sesuatu yang tengah membara disana. Ia tahu lelaki itu tertarik pada si kutu buku Gryffindor.

Lagipula, bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Krum memang terlihat lebih sering dengan Hermione akhir-akhir ini. Ia tak akan terkejut jika jawara triwizard sekolah sihir Durmstrang itu akhirnya mengajak Hermione sebagai pasangannya di pesta dansa Yule Ball pekan depan. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal _Yule Ball_ —

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Joonmyeon, mengamati gerak geriknya untuk sesaat. Matanya terjatuh pada detail paras Joonmyeon yang... menarik hati Kulitnya yang nyaris seputih susu, bibirnya yang tipis, kedua alis yang membingkai sempurna, dan tentu saja, bagian yang paling disukainya dari pria itu.

Bola matanya yang hitam legam. Sepasang manik bagai batu obsisian, hitam, tak berujung, seakan ingin menghipnotisnya untuk menyelaminya lebih dalam.

Merasakan wajahnya mulai sedikit menghangat karena berkhayal mengenai lelaki Slytherin itu, Yixing menunduk. Tak sengaja tangannya mencengkram ujung perkamen, meremas-remasnya, lalu beralih mengetuk ngetuk permukaan meja dengan ujung kuku. Begitu seterusnya, hingga Yixing merasakan ia telah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan suara pelan, setelah beberapa saat hanya berlalu dalam keheningan. "Joonmyeon..."

"Nah, kau mengoceh lagi, jadi aku akan pergi dari sini—"

"Tunggu dulu!" ia memekik—dan buru-buru menutup mulunya rapat-rapat. Ia tak sadar ia berteriak. _Gawat! Madam Pince bisa mengomel panjang lebar nanti._ "Tunggu sebentar, sekali saja. Aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu,"

Joonmyeon melipat tangan di depan dada, menunggu dengan tak sabaran. "Apa? Cepatlah! Aku tak punya banyak waktu, Zhang,"

Yixing membuang nafas panjang-panjang untuk beberapa kali. Joonmyeon sudah akan meneriakinya untuk yang kedua kalinya kalau saja ia tak segera berkata—

"Mokepestadansadenganku?"

Kata-kata itu terlempar terlalu cepat sampai Joonmyeon dibuat terkenyit bingung. "Coba kau ulangi?"

"Aku tanya..." ia bicara lamat-lamat, pipinya mulai memberkas rona merah samar. Satu tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, "Datang ke pesta dansa bersamaku, well yeah?"

Joonmyeon mengerjap, sekali dua kali. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Ia sudah mengorek kupingnya tadi pagi kan? Yixing? Mengajaknya datang ke pesta dansa— _mereka?_

Dirinya? diantara semua pria yang bisa diajaknya? _Kenapa dia?_

Tapi bukannya Joonmyeon bodoh. Maksudnya... ia terkadang berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Mungkin muggle itu merasakan sesuatu untuknya. Tapi Joonmyeon berpikir itu adalah hal yang hampir mustahil—maksudnya bukankah Joonmyeon sering bersikap tidak baik padanya? Apakah ia bisa menaruh rasa suka pada orang lain yang telah berbuat buruk pada dirinya?

"Kau gila,"

—Tidak. Jika dipikir pikir, sebenarnya aku lah yang gila.

Yixing melenguh, kecewa. "Jadi jawabannya tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak," balasnya cepat-cepat, membuang muka menutupi wajahnya yang mulai menghangat, "Aku Slytherin, Zhang. Dan kau seorang Hufflepuff,"

"Ya, lalu?" Yixing mengernyit heran.

"Slytherin tidak pergi bersama Hufflepuff," ia memberitahunya, "Aku sarankan kau datang saja bersama Malcolm Peerce, aku dengar dia naksir padamu," ia buru-buru pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Yixing, dan ia keluar dari perpustakaan dengan langkah terburu.

Sungguh. Ia tak bohong. Malcolm Peerce, si muggle itu memang naksir.

Ia tak sengaja mendengar beberapa anak lelaki Hufflepuff membicarakan Yixing di koridor— menggoda Malcolm Peerce untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing sebelum ia didahului orang lain. 'Barang bagus jangan dilewatkan', kata mereka—dan salah satu diantaranya mulai membicarakan kaki mulus Yixing yang terlihat diantara sela pakaiannya yang tak sengaja tersibak ketika berada di ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff—atau dadanya yang sedikit mengintip keluar karena ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja sekolahnya ketika ruang kelas jadi sedikit panas.

Baik. Ia akui Yixing memang bukan yang paling mempesona di angkatan mereka—tapi well, harus diakui dia sekarang sedikit atraktif.

Mungkin di awal-awal tahun ia sama sekali tak nampak menarik. Tetapi semakin ia tumbuh dan matang, Yixing mulai 'mekar'—dan membuat beberapa kepala meliriknya. Ia cukup manis, dan wajar saja jika banyak orang mulai mempertimbangkannya. Ia mengerti.

Yang tidak bisa ia mengerti hanyalah—kenapa...

...kenapa ia merasakan dorongan menggebu untuk menonjok rahang cowok-cowok yang membicarakan Yixing itu sampai hancur sekarang?

.

 **OooO**

.

Pesta dansa _**Yule Ball**_ _,_ yang digelar Hogwarts sebagai tuan rumah Turnamen Triwizard benar benar meriah.

Tiga sekolah berkumpul menjadi satu, merayakan kegembiraan. Menari, bernyanyi, melompat—bersenang-senang. Berbagi tawa dan juga— **jatuh cinta.**

Joonmyeon melangkah menuju Aula Besar yang telah disulap menjadi lantai dansa. Aula itu telah didandani sedemekian rupa dengan ornamen dan hiasan-hiasan khas natal. Rintik-rintik salju menuruni, diiringi oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menambah nilai estetika. Begitu pula dengan suara musik klasik yang mengalun lembut ke seantero sudut.

Joonmyeon berdiri dengan jubah kebanggannya. Jubah hitam dan sebuah dasi kupu kupu yang dikenakannya tampak pas—oh tentu saja, ibunya memesankannya khusus untuknya, dijahit dengan benang kualitas tak sembarangan. Riasannya sederhana— ia hanya perlu merapikan rambutnya dengan memberinya sedikit gel rambut untuk membawa poninya ke atas.

 _Well, freaky Joonmyeon_ Kim mendapatkan pengakuan dari para gadis malam itu.

Ia tampan, mempesona—begitu serasi dengan pasangan dansanya yang sama-sama tampil luar biasa. _Daphne Grengrass._

Tentu saja ia akan tampil cantik malam itu, mengenakan gaun hijau, bertahtakan tiara—layaknya seorang ratu Slytherin.

Semakin ia melangkah ke Aula Besar, semakin ramailah kerumunan orang. Mereka datang berpasang-pasang, bercengkrama—tertawa, dan sesekali memakan hidangan pembuka. Joonmyeon dan Daphne berada di undakan. Matanya mengedar pandang— _dan disana._

Disana. Ia bisa melihatnya.

Berbalutkan pakaiannya yang berwarna abu-abu.

 _Yixing..._

Ia memang tak tampil semengesankan dan secantik Hermione Granger malam itu yang mampu membuat beberapa rahang jatuh ke tanah. Atau semempesona murid-murid yang lain, yang mondar-mandir dengan pakaian mahal dan gemerlap mereka.

Ia berpakaian sederhana, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak menghalangi Joonmyeon untuk memandang ke arahnya. Mata hitamnya _selalu_ terjatuh kepadanya. Dia yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, yang terus-terusan mencuri atensinya.

Dia yang ternyata tidak datang dengan Malcolm Peerce.

Ia justru datang bersama Ernie MacMillan—ia tahu mereka hanya bersahabat dekat, bersama Hannah Abbot dan Justin Fitch Fletchey. Mereka berempat berteman layaknya empat serangkai yang tak terpisah. Dan bukankah Ernie sedang dekat dengan Susan Bones, eh?

Yixing tak datang dengan Malcolm— jadi ia rasa, ia tak perlu khawatir

"Kenapa kau senyum senyum begitu?"

"—Apa?"

Daphne menyipitkan matanya yang berwarna emerald, "Kau. Senyum senyum sendiri. Ada yang lucu?"

Oh.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar ia tersenyum. _Lagipula, kenapa ia harus tersenyum?_

Buru-buru ia menggnti ekspresi wajahnya, datar seperti biasa untuk menanggapi Daphne.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa,"

 _Benar. Kenapa ia harus tersenyum?_

 _Kenapa?_

Kenapa ia harus merasa lega Yixing tidak pergi bersama Malcolm Peerce?

 _Konyol._

 **OooO**

Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk keluar dari Aula Besar sementara murid murid yang lain tengah menikmati perform Weird Sisters di panggung, menghentak pesta dengan musik rock mereka yang memekakan telinga, namun mampu membawa penonton menggila. Menari dan melompat lompat tanpa peduli.

Ia memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar, karena jujur saja ia sebenarnya tak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Ia sempat berpamitan pada teman kencannya, akhirnya meninggalkan Daphne Greengrass bersama Pansy Parkinson dan Draco Malfoy yang menolak untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan penonton. Bukan level mereka—katanya.

Joonmyeon menaiki undakan menuju pintu Aura Besar. Dalam perjalannya, ia bisa menangkap satu dua gadis terduduk di undakan dan tersedu-sedu mengiris hati. Joonmyeon berhipotesa, mungkin mereka telah dicampakan oleh pasangan dansa mereka. Well, ia tak peduli.

Kakinya menapak lantai sekolah dengan santai, tak sedikitpun terburu. Dengan satu tangan menyelinap ke dalam saku jubahnya, Joonmyeon melewati koridor. Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan beberapa pasangan yang bergandengan tangan, bercumbu di sudut koridor, dan ada juga yang mengendap ngendap, menarik partner mereka ke dalam bilik kamar mandi. Entah apa yang hendak mereka lakukan di dalam sana.

Ia berjalan melintasi koridor panjang menuju halaman sekolah. Koridor Hogwarts dipenuhi oleh pilar-pilar tinggi yang menopang berjajar. Dinding-dinding beton yang sudah tua namun tampak tetap berdiri kokoh, sementara obor obor di sisi dinding menyala terang dengan jilatan api.

Semakin ia mendekat ke halaman sekolah, semakin berkurang pula jumlah orang orang yang ia temui. Bahkan nyaris kosong. Ketika ia benar benar telah sampai ke destinasinya, ia hampir tak melihat siapapun disini—oh, kecuali _dia._

Berdiri seorang diri di depan air mancur Hogwarts. Ia yang tadi dilihatnya di seberang ruangan. Sosok yang mengenakan pakaian abu-abu, memeluk detail tubuhnya dengan sederhana tetapi tepat sasaran. Ia tak tahu jenis pakaian apa yang dikenakannya, mungkin pakaian yang biasa dikenakan muggle-maksudku, darah lumpur- di pesta pesta.

Aneh.

Tetapi ia terlihat bagus dengan itu. Abu abu tampak cocok untuk kulitnya yang seputih salju.

Walau tentu saja ia tak akan sudi terang terangan dirinya menghalanginya untuk itu.

"Pakaianmu aneh," komentar itulah yang pertama kali kala ia lontarkan untuk memulai obrolan, kala ia berjalan untuk berdiri di sisinya.

Yixing menoleh, dahinya sedikit berkerut mengamati Joonmyeon yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tidak bertukar pandang dengannya, kepalanya menengadah, terarah pada patung Poseidon yang mengalirkan mata air ke dalam kolam.

"Justru ini akan menjadi pakaian paling aneh jika aku mengenakannya di pesta dansa muggle," balas Yixing, tertawa sumbang.

Joonmyeon mendengus tawa, akan tetapi pada akhirnya memilih membiarkan keheningan mengisi detik detik berikutnya bersama dengan suara riak air yang mengalir lembut.

"Jadi..." agak mengejutkan, tetapi justru Joonmyeon lah yang akhirnya memecah diantara dua insan manusia itu. "McMillan membuangmu?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, nyaris serupa bisikan dan hampir tak terdengar karena terbawa debur angin malam.

"Apa?" respon spontan Yixing, sembari ia berusaha memahami inti sari kalimat Joonmyeon.

Berkedip sekali dua kali, dan akhirnya ia mengerti maksud Joonmyeon, "Ya—maksudku tidak tidak. Ernie tidak mencamapakanku, walau mungkin tampak seperti itu," kernyitan geli membersit di wajahnya,

"Ia bersama Susan Bones sekarang. Lagipula tujuan kami datang ke Yule Ball sejak awal hanyalah untuk membuat Susan cemburu pada Ernie. Rencana berhasil. Susan sudah cemburu, dan well taraa..." Ia mengangkat dua tangannya di udara secara dramatis, "disinilah aku, seorang diri. Meratapi nasib,"

"Drama queen," ejek Joonmyeon.

"Biarkan saja!" Yixing bersungut sungut, "Jujur saja aku agak kesal pada mereka, Susan terlanjur cemburu. Padahal aku bahkan belum sempat menikmati dansaku." ia menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Padahal kan bagian dansa adalah bagian yang paling aku tunggu,"

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepala, "Kenapa kau ingin sekali berdansa?"

"Karena aku suka dansa, aku suka menari di dunia muggle sejak aku kecil," tuturnya dengan nada kecewa, "Dan ini pengalaman pertamaku datang ke pesta dansa secara formal. Aku ingin menguji gerakan kaki-kakiku," ia berujar sembari mempraktikannya, menggerakan sedikit kaki kakinya yang terbalutkan oleh sepatu berwarna hitam.

Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk memandangi genangan air di kolam, sebelum akhirnya ia memaksa suaranya keluar dan bertanya-

"Dansa denganku,"

Tidak. Ia tidak bertanya.

 _Ia memaksa._

"Apa?"

Joonmyeon mendelik ke arahnya, mendesis berbahaya. "Jangan memintaku mengulanginya. Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan,"

Yixing mengulum bibir.

Iya, memang dia dengar. Ia hanya kaget saja, dan ia butuh semacam kepastian atas apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Yixing tergugu, kulitnya mulai bersemu di bawah siraman rembulan. Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Yixing untuk mengembalikan fungsi otaknya yang rehat sejenak karena kalimat Joonmyeon barusan. Lelaki itu memintanya untuk-

"Berdansa denganmu," ia mengutarakan itu dengan pandangan menerawang, nyaris seperti di awang-awang. Seolah ia sendiri belum mempercayainya. Ia mengangguk-angguk, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Yep. Oke. Baik. Berdansa,"

Joonmyeon mendecak, "Kemarilah Zhang, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini," gerutunya sembari menengadahkan satu telapak tangannya.

Yixing mengangguk saja, buru buru mendekat ke arah Joonmyeon dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Joonmyeon memutar mata, "Letakan satu tanganmu di bahuku dan tanganku," ia berujar, mulai dongkol, "Seriously Zhang, apa aku harus memberitahumu segalanya? Bukankah kau bilang kau pandai berdansa?'

"Kenapa kau ngomel ngomel? Aku hanya sedang berusaha memprosesnya tahu!" protes Yixing, berangsur meletakan satu tangannya di bahu tegap sang Slytherin sekaligus di genggamannya. "Oke, aku siap,"

"Agak mendekat lagi," dengan tangan yang ia letakan di pinggul Yixing, ia membawa tubuh itu lebih dekat, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

Keduanya saling mendongak, dan dua pasang iris-cokelat dan hitam jelaga beradu pandang. Mengunci satu sama lain. Berusaha saling menyelami, mencari.

"Jangan menginjak kakiku," ultimatum Joonmyeon tak terbantahkan, sebelum ia mulai membawa dua tubuh mereka bergerak. Kedua kaki mulai melakukan langkah-langkah teratur.

"Terima kasih," ujar Yixing.

"Untuk apa?" Alisnya terangkat, terheran heran. Terlebih melihat Yixing yang sengaja makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Untuk semuanya," ucapnya tulus, "Kau sungguh teman yang baik,"

"Aku bukan temanmu, Zhang," tukasnya cepat.

"Nah, kau salah," Yixing tersenyum miring, tampak begitu puas menikmati kemenangan kecil kecilannya. " Kau memanggilku Zhang. Tidak sadarkah akhir akhir ini kau mulai memanggilku Zhang, dan bukan darah lum—" ia menegak ludah. Menggelengkan kepala dan meralat perkataannya, "maksudku, sebutan itu,"

Bibir Joonmyeon terkatup sejenak. Ia tak sadar ia melakukannya. Benarkah ia tak lagi memanggil Zhang darah lumpur? Kenapa ia membiarkan pertahanannya melemah begitu saja?

Menutupi rasa gugupnya, Joonmyeon pun bersungut, "Jadi kenapa kau memberitahuku soal ini?" ia mendelik nyalang, "Kau merindukanku menyebutmu begitu?"

"Jangan!" pekiknya, "Panggil aku Zhang saja, please. Itu jauh lebih baik. Sebutan yang itu terlalu menyakitkan," gumamnya lirih.

Untuk kali ini, Joonmyeon memilih diam saja. Sesungguhnya ia hanya tak mampu menjawab. Ia tidak tahu seharusnya ia bereaksi seperti apa.

Jadi... ia sudah menyakitinya ya?

Sial!

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._

 _Perasaan mencekik apa ini? Apa ini yang dinamakan rasa bersalah? Kenapa dia harus peduli pada kebahagiaan kecil Yixing Zhang, Merlin?_

Membiarkan pikiran itu tersisih sejenak. Joonmyeon memilih fokus pada langkah mereka. Kanan, kiri, kanan, ke belakang, kanan, kiri—begitu selanjutnya. Sebuah gerakan dasar waltz dalam tempo sederhana. Tanpa musik, hanya deru nafas harmonis, ketukan alas sepatu, gemericik air,

—dan dua buah jantung yang berdetak dengan liarnya di balik tulang rusuk.

Tepat di bawah siraman rembulan yang bersinar sempurna— mereka belia, dan mereka jatuh cinta.

.

 **OooO**

 _"Dia telah kembali,"_

 _"Pangeran kegelapan telah bangkit,"_

 _"Lord Voldemort kembali,"_

" _Beberapa Pelahap Maut ditangkap!"_

" _Lucius Malfoy di bawa ke Azkaban!"_

Begitulah teriak headline koran-koran sihir sepanjang pagi ini, menemani hening ruang makan Manor pagi ini. Ayah dan Ibunya duduk bersisian di ujung meja, sementara Joonmyeon duduk di ujung meja satunya, menyantap sarapannya yang telah disiapkan oleh peri-peri rumah yang telah bekerja sebagai pelayan setia di keluarga mereka hingga detik ini.

Joonmyeon sempatkan melirik Dadnya, menunggunya untuk bereaksi. Sayangnya lelaki tua baya itu hanya diam, tak menampilkan ekspresi berarti ketika ia membaca koran Daily Prophet di tangannya. Joonmyeon terkadang tak bisa mengerti Ayahnya, seperti saat-saat ini... ia sama sekali tak bisa menerjemahkan, bahkan hanya sekedar mengira-ngira apa yang tengah dipikirkan Dadnya. _Apakah ia senang? Apakah ia takut?_

"Dad..." panggilnya, dan membuat kedua orangtuanya yang tengah khusyu menikmati makan pagi mereka mendongak.

"Mr. Malfoy..." mulainya, sembari menggigiti bibirnya. Ia tahu Mom-nya tak menyukai kebiasannya ini. Seorang Kim tak boleh menunjukan kelemahan, katanya. "Apakah dia benar-benar di bawa ke Azkaban?"

Kedua orangtuanya berpandangan untuk sejenak. Mom memilih melanjutkan makan, sementara Dad menghela nafas, kemudian melipat korannya dan meletakannya dengan sembarang di sisi meja. "Ya, seperti yang kau tahu," jawabnya dengan nada yang... masih sulit untuk diinterpretasikan.

"Saat penyerangan di Kementerian Sihir itu..." Joonmyeon memutar-mutar pisau dan garpu perak yang ada di genggamannya, ragu. "Apakah kau juga ada disana?"

"Tentu saja, aku salah satu orang kepercayaannya,"

"Jadi _Dia_ memang benar-benar telah kembali, Dad?"

Dadnya terdiam sejenak. Tapi mata hitamnya, yang ia wariskan pada Joonmyeon menatap lurus-lurus, tak berkedip.

"Ya, dia telah kembali,"

Joonmyeon menahan nafas.

"Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Sang putra mengulum bibir. Kelu, tak yakin ia mampu menjawab sesuai keinginan Ayahnya yang begitu dihormatinya.

"Kita... kita akan melayani- _ **nya**_ Joonmyeon,"

 _Melayaninya? Termasuk rela dibunuhnya?_

"Hidup kita..." mulai Ayahnya,"Telah diserahkan padanya. Hiduplah, hanya untuk menjadi pengikut setianya, kau ingat itu,"

 **OooO**

 **.**

 _Harry Potter and The Orde of Phoenix_

 _1995_

 _ **.**_

 _Lord Voldermort is back_.

Jujur, Joonmyeon sempat tak mempercayai hal itu, saat Harry Potter berkata bahwa Voldemort telah bangkit kembali. Bahwa kegelapan mengancam akan mengambil alih dunia sihir untuk yang kedua kali.

Bocah berumur 15 tahun itu sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin cowok Gryffindor yang jadi omongan semua orang itu hanya terbutakan delusi-bahkan mayat Diggory tak membuatnya yakin bahwa Voldemort telah lahir kembali dan membunuhnya secara langsung. Bisa saja Diggory mati karena kecerobohannya sendiri, kecelakaan-atau well, skrenario yang lebih gila seperti Potter sendiri yang membunuhnya. Siapa yang tahu? Tak ada saksi saat kejadian itu.

Ia tak percaya. Ia menolak percaya.

Sampai ia melihat sendiri wajah pucat pasi Ayahnya dan pandangannya yang liar, gerak gerik siaga Ibunya, dan tanda kegelapan di pergelangan tangan mereka yang bergerak-gerak, menunjukan kehidupan dan detak nadi. Tanda bahwa sang pangeran kegalapan memang benar telah kembali.

Dad bilang dia ada disana, di pemakaman di tempat dimana Voldemort bangkit. Di tempat dimana Kau-Tahu-Siapa membunuh Cedric Diggory—sang juara dari Hufflepuff, hingga melihat secara langsung Voldemort yang berduel melawan Potter.

Jadi semua yang dikatakan Potter bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

Harry Potter mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, tapi hampir separuh penghuni dunia sihir menuduhnya pembohong. Tukang kibul. Penyebar ketakutan tak berarti. Bahkan koran koran melabelinya sinting.

Meskipun Joonmyeon tahu kebenarannya, tentu saja Joonmyeon Kim tak akan bertindak bak seorang pahlawan. Membela Harry Potter, mendukung segala statemennya, dan menyelamatkannya dari bulanan bulanan siswa. Tentu saja tidak. Ia tidak perlu serepot-repot itu.

Sekarang yang dipikirkannya adalah... bagaimana? Sekarang mau bagaimana? Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah kembali, dan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada dunia sihir? Apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya? Dan juga, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah ini tandanya kematiannya sudah semakin dekat?

Voldemort...

Meskipun keluarganya adalah bagian dari Pelahap Maut, bukan berarti ia tak bisa membunuh mereka hanya dalam sekali jentik. Cahaya hijau mematikan itu—avada kedavra, bisa menyambar mereka setiap saat. Ia bisa membunuh Ayahnya, ibunya bahkan dirinya hanya dalam sekedip mata.

 _Takut._

Joonmyeon mulai merasakan kengerian itu menggerayangi setiap sendi tubuhnya.

" _Joonmyeon... layani dia"_

Dia. Lord Voldemort.

 _"Dia yang agung, dia yang akan membersihkan dunia kita dari kotoran kotoran itu,"_

Kotoran. Darah lumpur.

Darah lumpur seperti Yixing...

 _"Joonmyeon... my boy, my son. Jangan kecewakan Dad."_

Jangan kecewakan. Jangan kecewakan. Jangan kecewakan.

Aku berusaha, Dad. Ia berusaha untuk menjadi anakmu yang membanggakan. Ia berhasil memperbaiki nilai akademisnya. Ia bahkan berhasil masuk ke tim quidditch asramanya, walau ia masih belum bisa tembus ke tim utama.

Aku membuatmu bangga kan? Aku tidak mengecewakanmu, kan Dad?

 _Jangan kecewakan Dad._

 _Jangan kecewakan._

 _Termasuk jangan berteman dengan darah lumpur._

Apalagi sampai jatuh cinta pada mereka.

Tapi ia berteman dengan darah lumpur.

 _Dan menjijikannya lagi, ia juga jatuh cinta padanya, Dad._

 _._

 _Ia jatuh cinta pada darah lumpur._

 _._

Kecewa. Kecewa. Kecewa. Ia mengecewakan Dad.

 _Kau kecewa padaku, kan Dad?_

Maaf. Maafkan aku, Dad.

 _Maafkan aku yang membiarkan diriku lemah. Maafkan aku yang berbohong padamu._

Joonmyeon menyerahkan amplop berwarna cokelat itu pada Byul-burung hantunya. Byul dengan cakap menjepitnya kuat-kuat, dan dengan sebuah gumaman "Pergilah,"-burung hantu itu melompat dan terbang membelah angkasa, melintasi awan dan membawa surat itu menuju ke tempat yang diharapkan. Pada Yixing.

Sudah selama musim panas ini mereka bertukar surat. Ia tak menyangka Yixing akan mengiriminya surat lagi-bertanya bagaimana liburannya, musim panasnya. Awalnya Joonmyeon ragu, tapi ia biarkan impuls sarafnya bertindak, membiarkan hatinya memilih untuk lantas menuliskan balasan bagi muggle itu. Walaupun balasan surat itu hanyalah sebuah balasan tak panjang-sementara Yixing hampir menulis sepanjang essay, Joonmyeon hanya menulis sekitar satu paragraf.

Surat satu, dua, hingga sekarang. Entah itu sudah surat yang ke berapa. Joonmyeon sudah kehilangan hitungan. Ia takut, sangat takut. Dan menulis untuk Yixing mampu membuatnya sedikit melupakan itu.

 _Yixing..._ Ia terasa seperti sebuah udara segar yang mengisi relung sanubari.

Yixing Zhang.

Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku kehilangan kewarasan.

 _Kau benar-benar... bodoh. Darah lumpur bodoh._

.

.

Situasi Hogwarts kacau.

Perempuan berwajah kodok bernama Dolores Umbridge dari Kementrian Sihir membuat semuanya menjadi lebih merepotkan. Kementrian Sihir sudah terlalu jauh ikut campur di Hogwarts. Yang benar saja. Itu konyol.

Ini hanyalah ulah Menteri Sihir Cornelius Fudge yang denial, ketidakpercayaannya bahwa Voldemort telah bangkit. Ketakutannya yang teramat besar hingga membuatnya mengambil keputusan keputusan menjengkelkan. _Well_ , pak menteri, kuberitahu, bukan hanya kau saja yang takut. Aku pun juga begitu. Tapi tak perlu kau lari dari kenyataan sejauh itu.

 _Dia memang sudah kembali kok. Terima saja kenyataan itu._

Joonmyeon mendongakan kepala dengan dahi terkenyit geli. Filch baru saja selesai memasang peraturan baru lain di dinding koridor utama Hogwarts. Oke. kali ini peraturan konyol apalagi? Merlin, dinding di depannya ini bahkan sudah hampir penuh oleh banyaknya peraturan yang dipasang, nyaris tak ada lagi tempat tersisa. Peraturan peraturan konyol di dinding itu hampir mencapai 100 buah. Beberapa diantaranya misalnya—

 _Semua organisasi siswa dilarang keras atau mereka yang melanggar akan dikeluarkan._

 _Siswa yang memiliki majalah Quibbler akan dikeluarkan._

 _Kementrian berhak menunjuk guru pengganti baru jika yang lama telah dipecat._

 _Para guru tidak boleh memberikan pelajaran yang tak ada hubungannya dengan mata pelajaran yang diajar._

 _Mengurangi praktik-praktik sihir di sekolah._

 _Semua siswa harus berpakaian rapi di sekolah._

 _Tidak diperbolehkan berciuman di koridor._

 _Semua siswa harus mengikat dasinya dengan benar._

Oh ayolah. Setelah ini apa? Semua siswa wajib cuci tangan dan kaki sebelum tidur?

 _Tolol._

 _Dolores Umbridge berhak secara penuh untuk menghukum murid yang melanggar peraturan._

 _Dolores Umbridge telah ditunjuk sebagai kepala sekolah yang baru menggantikan Albus Dumbledore._

Merlin, yang benar saja.

Perempuan berwajah kodok itu menjadi kepala sekolah? Baik. Mungkin Dumbledore di mata para Slytherin hanyalah seonggok daging tua, kelewat kuno, terlalu banyak omong kosong dan pilih kasih pada Potter, tapi setidaknya ia sedikit lebih baik daripada Dolores-Wajah-Kodok-Umbridge.

Joonmyeon mendengus di bawah nafasnya, memutar tubuh untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan tas menyampir di bahu dan jubah sekolah tersangga di lengan kiri, Joonmyeon melangkah menuju ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ia lelah dan ia ingin istirahat.

Ia hanya perlu berbelok di koridor, tetapi langkahnya direm cepat-cepat. Saat matanya yang hitam setajam elang menangkap pergerakan mencurigakan dari ujung koridor, Yixing, Peerce dan Abbot mengendap ngendap keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Joonmyeon menyembunyikan tubuhnya, mengintip apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan. Persetan, mengintip memang bukan gayanya tapi gerak gerik mereka membuatnya penasaran.

Matanya terbelalak, kala ia melihat pintu kecil yang dilewati oleh mereka bertiga seketika menghilang _. Benar benar lenyap._ Tak ada jejak apapun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ruang apa yang baru saja mereka masuki, huh?

Ketiga Hufflepuff itu mendiskusikan sesuatu, entah apa. Pendengarannya tak dapat menjangkau dalam jarak sejauh itu. Menggunakan mantra tipuan untuk menguping pun rasanya terlalu merepotkan. Ia sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur.

Yang jelas ia melihat Hannah Abbot meninggalkan dua temannya yang lain, lantas melambai riang dan hilang di tikungan. Kini tersisa dua lainnya, Malcolm Peerce dan Yixing Zhang. Keduanya terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan santai, tapi perasaannya atau bukan... kenapa sepertinya mereka tampak entablah, berani ia katakan, _dekat?_

Sepengetahuannya teman dekat Yixing adalah Abbott, MacMillan dan Filch Fletchey. Peerce bukanlah salah satunya. Tapi gestur dua orang itu seolah menunjukan bahwa mungkin ada yang lebih diantara mereka. Sejak kapan Yixing mulai dekat dengan cowok Skotlandia itu? Pretty boy Peerce, cowok jangkung dengan rambut konyolnya yang sewarna jagung.

 _Kenapa Yixing tak menceritakan apapun padanya?_

 _Kenapa juga aku harus peduli, ya kan?! Mugg—darah lumpur itu benar benar..._

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus merasa kesal, lagipula. Ia memang sudah tidak waras.

Ya, ia pasti sudah tidak waras. _Jelas._ Kalau tiba tiba saja kini ia menemukan dirinya melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Ia tak sempat menghentikan kakinya, ia sudah terlanjur mendekat dan Peerce menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari kehadirannya. Ia tampak tak senang waktunya dengan Yixing diganggu. Menatap Joonmyeon seolah ia adalah _dementor_ —si penjaga penjara azkaban yang suka menghisap jiwa—tengah mendekat, tatapannya sengit dan mata birunya memicing tak suka.

"Kim? Perlu sesuatu?"

Yixing berbalik, tampak kaget. "Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Peerce (ia menelan seringai puasnya melihat Peerce mengernyit dongkol karena diabaikan) dan lebih memilih berhadapan dengan Yixing, "Kau bilang di surat kau ingin meminta bantuanku mengecek tugas rumah Herbologimu,"

"Oh ya, astaga! Aku hampir lupa," Yixing menepuk keningnya lumayan keras, "Kebiasan burukku, ck. Baiklah. Nanti aku akan membawa pot Wolfsbane-ku dan kita akan bertemu di rumah kaca. Bagaimana?" usulnya.

"Err Yi," Malcolm meminta atensi dari balik punggungnya.

 _The fuck? Yi? Panggilan menggelikan macam apa itu?_

"Bukankah nanti sore kita ada latihan Quidditch untuk pertandingan melawan..." ia mendelik ke arah Joonmyeon, "para ular Slytherin," desisnya dengan penuh rasa jengkel.

Ia tak menyalahkannya. Hampir separuh populasi sekolah kebanyakan membenci Slytherin karena tingkah akuh, licik dan sok berkuasa mereka. Tukang bully. Tukang memanas manasi. Dan rasa tidak suka mereka pada para ular tidak ditunjukan secara sembunyi sembunyi.

Joonmyeon biasanya tak peduli. Tapi sepertinya menjadi hal yang lain kalau itu adalah Malcolm Peerce yang... _menyebalkan._

"Enyahlah, Peerce," balasnya tak kalah bengis. Yixing menyorotnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan, tentu saja Joonmyeon mengabaikannya. Siapa ia berani menyuruh nyuruhnya?

Yixing menghela nafas, melempar senyum hangat pada Malcolm, "Iya aku tidak lupa, hanya sebentar saja kok," ia memohon, "Setelah dapat koreksi dari Joonmyeon aku akan langsung ke lapangan untuk berlatih,"

Malcolm mendesah, "Oke," ia memberikan Yixing sebuah senyum kecil, "Sampai jumpa di lapangan," ia lantas melirik ke arah Joonmyeon yang tak sekalipun merubah ekspresi dinginnya, "Hati hati padanya, Yi." peringatinya, dan dengan sebuah delikan pamungkas, Malcolm berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dasar brengsek," umpatnya di bawah nafasnya,. "Seperti duri yang menancap di bokong. Benar benar menyebalkan,"

Yixing terkekeh, "Oh sudahlah, Malcolm anak yang baik. Hanya saja ular bukanlah hewan favoritnya—"

"Oh, sama. Kurasa ular pun juga membencinya," Joonmyeon memutar matanya, yang dibalas oleh suara tawa Yixing karena kalimat candanya barusan. Dalam hati Joonmyeon tersenyum miring. Tapi buru buru direpresinya dan menggantinya dengan melirik Yixing ditemani oleh kerlingan angkuh, "Kau memang dekat dengannya?"

"Oh, kami memang selalu dekat kok," ujar Yixing dengan enteng, sembari ia melepas jubah Hufflepuff-nya dan menentengnya di lengan kiri. Ia dan Joonmyeon mulai berjalan menuju ke rumah kaca.

"Tidak pernah sedekat itu," Joonmyeon berucap dingin, tanpa eskpresi berarti. Sebenarnya ia nyaris mengeluarkan dengusan kesal tapi ia berhasil menahannya. Itu akan membuatnya terdengar seperti sedang cemburu.

Padahal tidak. _Tentu saja tidak._

Jangan membuatnya tertawa.

Cemburu tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Kim.

"Masa?" Ia mengernyit, tapi akhirnya ia memilih menangkat bahunya, "Ah sudahlah, lagipula itu bukan masalah penting,"

Penting, Zhang.

Soalnya dia menyukaimu.

 _Nah nah. Apa apaan, Merlin? Dia mulai lagi._

"Ngomong ngomong," mulai Joonmyeon, kala mereka melangkah keluar dari pintu utama sekolah. Dengan satu tangan terselip ke sakunya, Joonmyeon bertanya sekasual mungkin, "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Peerce tadi?"

Perasaannya saja atau bahu Yixing tampak sedikit menegang? Ck. "Ah.. eum..."-melihat reaksinya jelas ia tengah gugup. Yixing berdehem, "Tidak, tidak apa apa. Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Tadi kami hanya berjalan jalan saja dan sedikit berdiskusi masalah pelajaran,"

Bohong.

 _Kau bukan seorang penipu ulung, Zhang._

Jelas jelas aku melihatmu keluar dari sebuah pintu kecil yang kemudian lenyap begitu saja di detik berikutnya.

Tentu saja 'apa apa'.

Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Sepertinya sangat penting. Dan ia pikir, ini tidak hanya menyangkut permasalahan sederhana dan menggelikan seperti Yixing yang tengah dekat dengan Peerce.

Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan kebangkitan Voldemort? Atau Harry Potter? Beberapa siswa tampak bertingkah mencurigakan akhir akhir ini, terlebih Umbridge membentuk sebuah pasukan divisi khusus penyelidikan yang terdiri dari murid murid untuk mengawasi segala hal yang dilakukan di lingkungan Hogwarts. Memastikan segala aktivitas yang ada di sekolah berada di bawah hidung Kementrian Sihir.

Terserahlah. Apapun itu. Akhir akhir ini semua jadi lebih merepotkan, lagipula.

 **OooO**

Salah satu _beater_ Slytherin cedera saat latihan.

Marcus Flint sebagai kapten frustasi, memutar otak untuk memodifikasi strategi. Waktu sudah semakin mepet, pertandingan hanya tinggal sehari lagi. Sungguh sial.

Dan akhirnya diluar dugaan, Marcus memilihnya menggantikan beater mereka, otomatis mengangkatnya ke starting line utama. Joonmyeon masuk tim untuk kali pertama.

Awalnya ia tak percaya. Bahkan ia tak meyakini dirinya bisa. Di saat saat seperti ini ia merasa tercekik. Semua penghuni asrama Slytherin dan para pemain akan berekspketasi lebih padanya. Apalagi ini babak semifinal leg pertama. Gryffindor telah menunggu dengan senyum mengejek di babak final. Slytherin harus memenangkan kedua leg di semifinal ini untuk menembus final. Mereka harus memastikan kemenangan mereka di leg pertama ini jika memang mereka masih berambisi merebut piala quidditch sekolah.

Ia tak boleh mengecewakan siapapun.

Joonmyeon berusaha menghela nafas dalam dalam untuk menormalkan kerja jantungnya. Terlalu gugup hanya akan mengacaukan semua persiapannya. Ia memang hanya berlatih singkat, tapi ia siap.

Sementara rekan rekannya yang lain tengah bersiap-siap dengan atribut mereka di lorong, Joonmyeon menjadi satu satunya yang siap dengan jubah Slytherin hijaunya, dan mengenggam sapu terbangnya erat erat di tangan kanan.

Ia mengerling ke arah lorong Hufflepuff dan keadaan yang terjadi disana tak jauh beda, mereka juga tengah bersiap-siap. Termasuk Yixing, walaupun ia hari ini hanya ditempatkan di bangku pemain cadangan.

Tetapi senyum sumringah tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Bahkan ia seperti tampak tengah menyemangati tiap tiap pemain yang hendak berlaga, mengucapkan beberapa patah kalimat, mengepalkan tangan, menepuk punggung sebagai gestur salut dan memeluk beberapa diantaranya. Dan beberapa diantaranya yang mendapat pelukan hangat Yixing-oh tentu saja, Malcolm Peerce. Feelingnya saja atau bukan tapi sepertinya si brengsek menyebalkan itu sengaja memeluk Yixing lama lama.  
Bahkan sengaja mengusak rambut brunette Yixing dan tertawa lepas bersamanya.

Merlin. Hatinya panas, kelewat panas.

Ia bersumpah ia akan mengalahkan Hufflepuff—bahkan rasanya ia ingin mengenai _wajah cantik_ Peerce dengan pemukul kalau bisa.

 **OooO**

Joonmyeon berusaha sekuat tenaga menangkis bludger, sekaligus memukul para pemain Hufflepuff yang hendak melempar bola ke ring gawang timnya.

Awalnya ia sempat kesusahan, dan mereka sempat terginggal sekian angka. Tapi akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan ritme permainannya. Kini dengan lebih percaya diri memukul dan menangkis lawan, bahkan ia berhasil menjatuhkan dua pemain Hufflepuff dari sapu terbang mereka.

Para pemain Hufflepuff yang masih tersisa terbang cepat, ekor jubah Quidditch kuning mereka berkibar-kibar dibelai angin. Joonmyeon melesat tak kalah gesit untuk mengayunkan pemukulnya kuat-kuat— _Tapi sial. Tidak kena._

 _Chaser_ mereka, Macmillan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kemudian melemparkan quaffle nya ke dalam ring dan masuk. Sial kuadrat. Poin mereka seri sekarang.

"Kim, Fokus!" teriak Marcus padanya saat bludger— bola berwarna hitam legam dari metal yang sudah disihir untuk menjatuhkan para pemain dari sapu mengejar Malfoy yang tengah berusaha mendapatkan golden snitch.

Ia mengayunkan pemukulnya, mengukurnya agar ia dalat memukulnya secara tepat sasaran. Sengaja ia arahkan ke salah satu pemain Hufflepuff yang mendekat dan mengejar Malfoy untuk mendapatkan Snitch. Malcolm Peerce—

 _Fuck you, pretty boy. Rasakan ini._

Dan tepat. Bola besi itu mengenai sapu terbang sang seeker Hupepuff yang terlambat menghindar, membuatnya jatuh terpelanting ke tanah dan mengerang kesakitan.

Joonmyeon duduk di sapu terbangnya dengan santai, bibirnya mengulas sebuah seringai kecil. Menikmati balas dendamnya yang kekanak-kanakan melihat Peerce terpuruk di pasir.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, gemuruh teriakan supoter Slytherin meledak. Sorak sorai dan pekikan penuh puja puji membahana dari tribun yang didominasi warna hijau dan silver. Para ular bergembira dengan sorak sorai mereka.

Joonmyeon menengadahkan kepala.

Beberapa meter di atasnya, Draco Malfoy mulai terbang merendah dan melambat. Ia menyeringai arogan, dengan tangan kanan terangkat tinggi tinggi ke atas—menunjukkan pada penonton sebuah bola emas yang mengepakan dua sayapnya di telapak tangannya. Golden snitch-yang secara otomatis membuat Slytherin mendapat bonus angka 150 poin.

Slyherin: 250 - Hufflepuff: 100 .

Peluit berbunyi nyaring— tanda berakhirnya permainan dengan Slytherin sebagai jawara semi final leg ke satu. Semua pemain turun ke bawah dan para Slytherin mulai mengelilingi Draco untuk memujanya sebagai pahlawan kemenangan.

"Kerja bagus Kim!" kata Marcus Flint penuh bangga ketika ia menghampirinya. Senyum puas tercetak di bibirnya yang pucat, "Aku baru melihat kau seberambisi itu untuk menang, jika kau terus terusan begitu aku yakin kau bisa masuk tim utama,"

Joonmyeon tak membalasnya. Ia hanya tersenyum miring dan menggumamkan, "Thanks," Marcus menepuk-nepuk bahunya dan pergi untuk bersorak bersama teman-teman Slytherin-nya yang lain.

Seringai berganti mengambil alih bibirnya melihat tangan Peerce sepertinya patah disana—ia merengek seperti bayi, walau kini ia sedang mendapat pertolongan Madam Pomfrey, si penyembuh.

Seringai Joonmyeon makin bertambah besar melihat Peerce kesakitan, tapi secara ajaib, seringai menghilang dalam kedipan mata. Detik begitu ia melihat bagaimana Yixing datang tergopoh-gopoh ke tengah lapangan berpasir, duduk di samping Peerce dan mengusap ngusap lengannya, bahkan menawarkan mengenggam tangannya saat tulang Peerce harus disatukan oleh mantra.

Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang begitu khawatir pada kekasihnya yang terluka.

 _Apa-apaan._

Joobmyeon mendongkol, kesal. Sekesal itu hingga ia tak sadar buku buku jarinya memutih sempurna.

 _Brengsek._

Marah. Rasanya menekan, terlalu kuat dan panas.

Entah apa sebenarnya perasaan ini. Tapi yang jelas, ia begitu berambisi untuk memantrai lelaki itu sekarang, membuatnya muntah kodok, misalnya.

 _Yixing Zhang bodoh dan tentu saja, Malcolm Peerce sialan!_

 **OooO**

Joonmyeon tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia merasa kesal hampir setiap saat. Ia merasa ingin meledak. Mungkin beberapa anak asramanya menyadarinya.

 _Freaky Kim_ menjadi lebih sensitif dan menyebalkan, mereka bilang. Bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Draco Malfoy yang biasanya berteriak kepada siapa saja.

Dan ia merasakan kebutuhan itu sekarang. Ingin berteriak kepada siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia merasa kesal. Dan kekesalan itu bertambah menjadi berkali kali lipat setiap ia melihat Peerce dan Zhang overly touchy, saling bersentuhan tanpa perlu. Bahkan melihat mereka bersisian di Aula Besar saja benar-benar terlihat menganggu di matanya.

Pengumuman terseleksinya ia sebagai Prefek Slytherin bersama Draco sama sekali tak berhasil menceriakannya. Yang ada ia malah tambah dongkol triple kuadrat. Terlebih mengetahui Yixing ternyata juga terseleksi sebagai Prefek asramanya, dan diantara semua murid Hufflepuff, pasangannya harus juga Malcolm Peerce.

Laki laki itu hampir ada di sekitar Yixing akhir akhir ini. Seperti seekor lalat.

 _Brengsek. Keparat._

Ia mau marah. Marah kepada siapa saja, seperti sekarang ini.

"Enyahlah dari tempat dudukku," usirnya pada anak Ravenclaw yang duduk di barisan belakang kelas Arithmancy. Ia tak tahu namanya dan ia tak menaruh peduli.

Cowok Ravenclaw itu mendengus kesal, menolak beranjak. "Kursi ini tidak punya pemilik, cari saja tempat lain."

 _Oh. Dia menantangnya ya?_ Dia tahu, persoalan ini takkan selesai semudah itu. Joonmyeon sedang kesal, dan ia benci sekali diabaikan. Seperti membuang bensin di atas api, kekesalan Joonmyeon menjadi teramat sangat. Ia butuh pelampiasan.

"Minggatlah sekarang atau—"

Bocah Ravenvlaw itu mengerling tajam, menantang. "Atau apa, Kim? Mau memantraiku?"

"Aku bisa saja memberimu detensi jika aku mau." Joonmyeon tak biasanya suka menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya seperti ini. Ini lebih sering dilakukan Malfoy. Memberi detensi, mengambil poin sesuka hati, dan berteriak kepada anak anak lain jika ia tak melakukan apa yang ia suruh.

Cowok itu memutar bola matanya jenuh. Tapi ia akhirnya bangkit juga, tidak sebelum ia memberinya tatapan penuh permusuhan dan desisan pelan, " _Screw you_ ,"

"Potong lima dari Ravenclaw karena umpatanmu," kelakarnya, membuat mata cowok itu membulat terkejut. Ia tahu sekarang poin asrama Ravenclaw telah berkurang secara sihir. Untuk sekarang, di momen ini, ia begitu puas ia memiliki kekuasaan ini. "Kenapa, kau tak terima? Kau beruntung kau cuma dapat lima,"

"Joonmyeon," ia bisa mendengar suara Yixing menegur dari balik punggungnya. _Ck! Kenapa juga sih ia harus datang di saat sekarang? Menganggu saja. Kenapa takdirnya selalu berada di sekitar murid Hufflepuff itu?_ Menyebalkan.

Maka ia pun memilih mengabaikannya. Kali ini ia lebih tertarik pada si cowok Ravenclaw yang mendelik penuh kebenciaan ke arahnya,

"Lima poin lagi untuk pelototanmu itu," gumam Joonmyeon tanpa peduli, yang mendapat dengusan kasar dari lelaki itu. Cowok itu sepertinya cukup waras untuk tak melakukan hal-hal bodoh lainnya. Ia benar pergi dari tempat duduknya dan bergser ke meja depan, memberi Joonmyeon selusin kepuasan karena telah mendapatkan dengan mudah apa yang ia inginkan.

Kemenangannya ' _sedikit terusik'_ , saat ia bisa merasakan tangan Yixing merambat untuk menyentuh bahunya. "Kau tidak boleh mengambil poin sesuka hatimu seperti itu—"

"Jangan mengatur -ngaturku" ia menepis tangan Yixing dari sana, memicingkan mata, "Dan jauhkan tanganmu dariku," dia menggeram benci,

 _"...darah lumpur,"_

Yixing tertegun.

 _Panggilan itu lagi..._

Sudah lama semenjak murid tahun kelima Slytherin itu tak mengatainya... _darah lumpur_. Tak lagi mengingatkannya akan darahnya yang katanya kotor.

Yixing mengulum bibir, melangkah mundur untuk menjauhinya dan memilih duduk di depan bersama teman teman bodohnya yang lain.

Ia tak peduli. Bahkan pada segores raut sakit hati yang teramat sangat di wajah Yixing.

 _Ia sungguh tak peduli._

 **OooO**

 _ **Hogsmeade**_ sore ini telihat ramai, tumpah ruah oleh para siswa Hogwarts

Akhir pekan ini memang merupakan jadwal kunjungan para siswa ke Hogsmeade. Sebuah desa yang terletak di pinggiran Hogwarts. Desa kecil yang merupakan pemukiman non-muggle di Inggris, tampak indah dengan guyuran salju dan lilin-lilin sihiran yang menggantung di pohon-pohon . Tempat dimana siswa bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berbelanja, makan-makan atau melakukan apa saja. Tentunya kesempatan ini tak akan disia-siakan oleh murid murid Hogwarts secara cuma cuma.

Ia berjalan berbarengan bersama rekan Slytherinnya, Theodore Nott dan Tracey Davis. Hingga mereka akhirnya mencapai sebuah restoran bergaya kuno yang menawarkan makanan tradisional Inggris Raya. Mereka bisa saja pergi ke Three Broomstick untuk meminum butterbear, tetapi tempat itu terlalu ramai sesak oleh para Gryffindor. Mereka terlalu berisik, seperti sekumpulan _baboon._

Mereka memesan beberapa makanan dan bertukar cerita. Joonmyeon tak terlalu banyak bicara, hanya berkomentar jika diperlukan. Ia menolehkan kepala ke luar jendela, dan dibuat termangu melihat-fuck-lagi lagi dua orang itu. Zhang dan Peerce, dan mereka hanya benar benar berdua saja. Sepertinya mereka baru saja keluar dari kedai teh milik Madam Puddifoot. Kedai yang biasanya digunakan murid murid untuk-berkencan.

 _Seriously?_

Joonmyeon membuang muka, tanpa menyadari tangannya mulai terkepal di atas meja.

"Kau tak apa, _mate_?" Theo menanyainya, "Kau tampak kesal," satu yang ia sadari mengenai Theo selama beberapa tahun ini mengenalnya, ia adalah orang yang cukup observan.

"Oh, dia memang suka kesal akhir akhir ini," komentar Tracey dengan tangan menyangga kepala, nadanya sarkastik. " _You are being a pain the ass, Joonmyeon_."

"Oh diamlah kalian," ia memutar mata dan menyentak mereka dengan galak, namun sama sekali tak membuat mereka takut, justru tertawa kegelian, "Aku duluan, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli di Honeydukes. Sampai jumpa di ruang rekreasi,"

Ia tak menunggu respon dua temannya. Joonmyeon melangkah keluar, tapi bukan untuk ke Honeydukes (toko permen dan cokelat) seperti apa yang ia bilang barusan.

.

Ia benci makanan manis, lagipula.

.

 **OooO**

Yixing baru saja berpamitan pada Malcolm yang masuk ke **Three Broomstick** untuk bertemu dengan teman temannya, sementara ia memilih untuk kembali Hogwarts.

Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Mungkin sekedar flu biasa.

Ia berencana untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan minum secangkir jahe hangat, dan dengan begitu biasanya ia akan kembali sehat.

Sebenarnya sejak awal ia tak berniat pergi ke Hogsmeade—kalau saja ia tak harus memenuhi janjinya pada Malcolm yang mengajaknya ke Madam Puddifoot. Well, ia tak enak hati menolak ajakan kencannya.

Ya, ia tahu apa yang tadi mereka lakukan adalah kencan, meski Malcolm tak secara eksplisit menyebutnya begitu.

Ia tahu lelaki itu merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar teman untuknya. Yixing tidak seclueless seperti kata orang orang. Tanda tanda dari Malcolm cukuplah jelas, bahkan terlalu jelas.

Ia berpikir, mungkin hanya perlu menunggu saat yang tepat bagi Malcolm untuk akhirnya menyatakan perasaan. Teman temannya sudah menggodanya soal itu habis habisan.

 _Tapi sayangnya, bukan Malcolm yang diingikan hatinya._

Hatinya tak menginginkan yang mudah. Hatinya justru memilih seseorang yang sulit untuk dimiliki.

Yixing baru mencapai belokan ketiga saat ia merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhnya ke sebuah lorong gelap dan tak terjamah. Ia nyaris menjerit ngeri, kalau saja ia tak buru buru mengenali siluet wajah orang di depannya kini.

"Joonmyeon, apa yang—"

Kata katanya tertelan. Tertelan oleh bibir Joonmyeon yang membungkamnya. Bola matanya membesar, penuh keterkejutan.

Joonmyeon Kim. Joonmyeon Kim, sang darah murni.

Ia yang kemarin mengatainya darah lumpur dengan desisan amarah dan pandangan jijik.

 _Ia menciumnya._

Tentu saja ia mencoba berontak, ia masih punya harga diri walau inilah yang diinginkan dengan pasti oleh sayang, cowok itu keburu meraih dua tangan Yoxong dan menahannya di dinding batu. Mencengkram pergelangan tangannya erat-erat.

Setelah gagal berontak, Yixing _terpaksa_ menyerah.

Ia paksa sendi sendi tubuhnya untuk melemas. Pasrah mengikuti kata hatinya. Membiarkan Joonmyeon dengan kuasanya mengecap bibirnya. Lagi dan lagi. Apakah ia rendahan? Apakah ia salah jika ia mengikuti tuntutan hatinya?

Joonmyeon membebaskan cengkramannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Yixing. Satu tanganya diletakan di sisi kepala sang Hufflepuff, tersangga ke diding dan mengurungnya secara posesif di tempat. Sementara tangannya yang lain menelusur, menggerayangi lekuk tubuhnya, memberikan sentuhan di punggungnya. sisi tubuhnya, menjelajahi punggungnya.

Ia membiarkan dominasi Joonmyeon, membiarkan monopoli lelaki di atas permukaan bibirnya. Membiarkan dirinya lemah, hampir melebur bersama dinding di belakangnya. Membiarkan dirinya terhanyut, merespon ciumannya dengan tak kalah bersemangat. Ia tak sadar tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk mengalung ke leher sang Slytherin, menyusup ke rambutnya, menariknya lebih dalam dan dalam.

Mereka berpagut, bertarung merebut dominasi. Sampai Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk menyapu bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya, dan menggigit bibirnya, mungkin terlalu kuat higga menimbulkan luka. Karena ia bisa merasakan sensasi asin darah yang menetes diantara pertukaran saliva.

Joonmyeon mengecap darahnya.

Darahnya yang kata Joonmyeon adalah lumpur. _Darah yang kotor._

Persetan dengan apapun, persetan dengan flunya—Yixing menghentakan bibir pria itu ke arahnya makin dalam dengan mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Kedua bibir yang bergesek dan saling menngecap memimbulkan letup sensasi diluar logika. Yixing dibuai euphoria, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Merasakan tangan tangan pria itu memeluk tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti di awang-awang, bagai mimpi di siang bolong. Fantasinya... fantasinya dicumbu dengan mesra dan seagresif ini oleh Joonmyeon Kim benar benar menjadi kenyataan.

Ciuman Joonmyeon di bibirnya, sentuhannya, sapuan lidah hingga gigitan kecilnya terasa liar, seperti ada yang ingin ia lampiaskan lewat semuanya. Ia sempat merasakan ciuman itu berubah menjadi putus asa, berubah menjadi tumpuan untuk mendapatkan pegangan. Joonmyeon... apa yang sebenarnya tengah kau rasakan?

Kebutuhan biologis akan oksigen menjadi terlalu mendesak dan pagutan itu terlepas, diringi oleh nafas yang tersengal dan dentum bergemuruh jantung yang tertinggal.

Laki laki itu tak menatapnya, tetapi ia tak menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan Yixing. Yixing masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya membelai kulit pipinya, membuatnya bergidik tanpa dicegah. Bahkan dari jarak terlampau dekat ini Yixing bisa mengamati dengan jelas alis tebalnya, rahang dab tulang pipinya yang tegas, dan bibirnya yang memerah delima, bengkak. Bengkak karena ciuman Yixing barusan.

Oh astaga. Ia benar benar telah menciumnya dan ini semua nyata. Pikiran itu membuat wajahnya yang memang sedikit hangat makin menghangat tak terkira.

'"Itu..." Lelaki Slytherin itu berucap diantara sengal nafasnya, membuat Yixing mendongak.

"Itu akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya,"

Tanpa sudi memandangnya, Joonmyeon memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi dari sana—tapi Yixing sigap menahannya. dengan mencengkram kemeja lelaki itu kuat kuat.

"Kau menyesalinya?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang sama sama masih memburu.

Bibir Joonmyeon terkatup, terdiam sempurna.

"Jawab aku, Kim!" hardiknya lantang, membuat Joonmyeon membeliak. Udara seolah menyusut disekitar mereka, dan tenggorokannya serasa tercekik dari dalam.

 _Katakan iya, Joonmyeon._

 _Katakan iya. Katakan kau menyesalinya. Sangat menyesalinya dan bersumpah tak akan melakukannya lagi._

 _Ingat. Jangan kecewakan Dad._

 _Katakan—_

 _._

"...Tidak."

.

 _Bravo. Ia bego kan? ia tolol kan karena mengatakan kejujuran hatinya? Si mugg—darah lumpur itu menang. Selamat Joonmyeon, kau telah secara resmi mengecewakan Dad._

Yixing tersenyum, terlalu tulus, hingga cekungan kecil di pipi kanannya tak malu-malu muncul. Dahinya mendekat, dan secara sengaja menyentuhkannya dengan cowok itu. Merasakan kontak, mencari kehangatan karena sentuhan itu.

"Jadi jangan..." bisiknya penuh keputusasaan, sekaligus pengharapan, "Jangan jadikan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya,"

Joonmyeon biarkan dirinya lemah, lemah selemah-lemahnya kali itu.

"Asal kau tak mendekati si Peerce brengsek,"

"Cemburu?"

Si Slytherin mendengus, "Dalam mimpimu,"

Yixing hanya tertawa. Kim dan segala egonya. Maka dengan senang hati ia membawa mereka ke dalam ciuman mereka yang kedua.

 _Kedua... dan seterusnya._

.

 **Bersambung.**

Glosarium:

 **Pelahap maut:** pelayan Lord Voldemort.

 **Yule Ball:** pesta dansa musim dingin Turnamen Triwizard.

 **Turnamen Triwizard:** yaitu tunamen yang diadakan untuk mempererat persaudaraan antara sekolah sihir. Turnamen ini diikuti oleh 3 sekolah, yaitu Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang dipimpin oleh Albus Dumbledore, Akademi Sihir Beauxbatons yang dipimpin oleh Madame Maxime dan Institut Durmstrang yang dipimpin oleh Igor karkaroff.

 **Quidditch:** Semacam game sepak bola tapi dalam dunia sihir, dan setiap pemain menaiki sapu terbang. Ada 7 pemain, satu **keeper** bertugas menjaga 3 gawang yang berbentuk lingkaran di ujung tiang berukuran 15 m. Dua **beater** yang bertugas menjaga para pemain dalam tim masing-masing dari bludger dengan memukulnya. Terkadang beater juga memukul bludger ke arah pemain di tim lawannya sehingga pemain di tim lawannya itu terjatuh dari sapu. Tiga **chaser** yang bertugas mencetak gol bagi tim masing-masing. Setiap seorang chaser berhasil memasukkan quaffle ke dalam lingkaran di ujung tiang yang dijaga keeper lawan, akan diberikan 10 poin bagi timnya masing-masing. Dan satu Seeker untuk mencari Golden Snitch yang berbentuk seperti bola kecil dengan sayap di kedua sisinya, snitch akan terbang kesana kemari secepat kilat. Bila salah satu seeker berhasil menangkap snitch, maka tim dari seeker yang berhasil mendapatkan snitch itu akan mendapatkan 150 poin

 **Bola dalam Quidditch:** ada tiga jenis 'bola'. Bludger adalah bola berwarna hitam legam dari metal yang sudah disihir untuk menjatuhkan para pemain dari sapunya. Golden Snitch adalah bola emas bersayap yang dapat terbang dengan kecepatan super tinggi dan dapat berputar 360 derajat. Dan Quaffle adalah bola biasa berwarna merah, yang tidak diberi mantra apapun seperti bola lainnya dalam Quidditch. Satu-satunya mantra yang diberikan pada Quaffle adalah Mantra Genggam yang ditemukan oleh Pennifold, yang gunanya supaya pemain dapat mengenggam Quaffle dengan satu tangan tanpa terjatuh.

 **Three Broomstick:** sebuah pub populer yang ada di desa Hogsmeade, biasanya menyadiakan butterbear (sejenis minuman beralkohol).

 **Madam Puddifot:** sebuah toko teh kecil di jajaran toko Hogsmeade, biasanya diapakai murid murid untuk berkencan.

.

 _A.N: Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya guys ^^ Maaf belum bisa membalas satu per satu.  
_


End file.
